De uitdaging
by gracedkelly
Summary: P.S.: Ik wou dat ik hier nooit aan begonnen was. Ik was gewoon dom genoeg om die verrekte uitdaging aan te gaan. En nu heb ik niet alleen hem pijn gedaan, maar iedereen in mijn omgeving. Hoe vind je dat?
1. Inleiding

_Heeey._

_Ik weet dat dit nou niet bepaald een origineel verhaal is, but who cares. _

_Dit gaat over Anna-Marie Pastelle die een uitdaging aan neemt van haar beste vriend. Ze moet haar eigen theorie omzetten in praktijk._

_Maar zal haar dat lukken?_

_Nog even een disclaimer: Ik vond alleen de OC's uit, de rest zijn allemaal de creaties van JK Rowlings geweldige fantasie. _

_x3_

* * *

_Hallo,_

_Vreemd genoeg is mijn naam Anna, Anna-Marie Pastelle om heel precies te zijn. (Ja, ik haat mijn naam ook...)_

_Het was een simpele discussie. Als Ravenklauwer is het logisch dat ik die won. Ha. Nou... Guess again. Mijn beste vriend Rega (hij haat het echt als ik hem zo noem, but who cares?) won hem en daagde me uit. Spijtig genoeg voor mij, maar ik kan nou eenmaal geen uitdagingen weigeren. Het was niet alleen spijtig voor mij, maar ook voor hém. Want hij wist nou eenmaal niet dat hij mijn uitdaging was, maar tevens... Dat wist ik van hem toch ook niet?_

_Liefs,_

_Anna_

_P.S.: Ik wou dat ik hier nooit aan begonnen was. Ik heb helemaal niets tegen jullie, beste brieflezers, zelfs als jullie, jullie bemoeizuchtige neuzen in mijn zaken blijven steken. Ik was gewoon dom genoeg om die verrekte uitdaging aan te gaan. En nu heb ik niet alleen hem pijn gedaan, maar iedereen in mijn omgeving. Hoe vind je dat?_


	2. De uitdaging

**1. De uitdaging**

Soms is het moeilijk om jezelf te zijn. Dat wist ik met mijn kleine gestalte en met mijn bos fel krullend bruin haar maar al te goed. Best heel moeilijk als je ontdekt dat er niemand om je geeft in je eigen afdeling. Ik ben een freak onder de freaks, zo noemen de andere huizen ons toch achter onze ruggen. Daar ben ik nou eenmaal zeker van. Ik ben de freak onder de freaks omdat ik nog meer geef om huiswerk dan anderen. Serieus, ik zou mezelf in een brandende bibliotheek gooien als het hielp om de boeken te redden en ook alleen als ik mijn toverstok kwijt was (anders had ik wel een andere oplossing gevonden, deuh). Wat ook heel belangrijk is... ik was niet helemaal goed bij mijn hoofd. Wie werd er nou vriendjes met een Zwadderaar, waarvan zijn familie bekend stond als de duisterste uit de hele omtrek? Ik dus.

"Oh, kom op, Anna. Doe niet zo vervelend en zét nou gewoon," klaagde een jongen. Hij was een beetje slungelig, maar mocht er best wel wezen. Zijn ogen waren van het felste blauw dat ik ooit gezien had en er hing een geïrriteerde trek om zijn mond.

Ik keek hem boos aan. "Het is niet alsof jij de halve treinreis erover hebt gedaan om je éérste zet te zetten!" begon ik sarcastisch. "Dit is mijn tweede dus geef me wat tijd, ja?" beet ik hem toe. Soms zorgde optrekken met Regulus ervoor dat je wat stekelig werd...

Regulus ging met een brede grijns achteruit zitten. "Worden we een beetje chagrijnig omdat we verliezen van zo'n dom Zwadderaartje?" vroeg hij plagend.

"Nee, we worden chagrijnig van een dom Zwadderaartje, dat onze coupé in pikt," zei een stem, die nog kouder klonk dan dat het bevroren meer in de winter was.

"Staan jullie namen hier soms op dan?" vroeg ik.

Potter keek me even minachtend aan. "Niemand vroeg jou wat, studiebol."

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Ga toch een meisje een bezemkast intrekken, Potter."

"Als ze er zo uitziet als jij..." zei hij, terwijl hij me opnam. "Nee, dank je."

Ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken Regulus zijn vuist ballen.

"Hebben we je liefje beledigd, broertje? Dat spijt ons hoor," zuchtte een stem die veel op die van Regulus leek.

"Jou misschien," snoof Potter.

Ik trok traag mijn toverstok uit mijn jeans en keek rustig naar de vier jongens die nu in het midden van onze coupé stonden. Potter stond het dichtste bij me, zelfverzekerd als altijd. Sirius Zwarts stond vlak naast zijn schouder, met die arrogante grijns van hem - die ik er maar al te graag eens af zou meppen - op zijn gezicht. Lupos keek een beetje verveeld en afkeurend, terwijl hij neer plofte op dezelfde bank als waarop ik zat. Ik vroeg me af wat hij toch 's nachts altijd deed. Hij had van die joekels van wallen onder zijn ogen zitten, alsof dat de nieuwste mode was. En Pippeling... Tja, Pippeling stond een beetje onzeker achter de andere twee. Ik vroeg me altijd al af waarom hij bij hen rond hing. Waarschijnlijk voor dezelfde reden als ik bij Regulus. Nee! Dat is niet waar. Regulus was aardig, lief en een goed luisterend oor. Ik kon op zijn schouders uithuilen als ik wou, wanneer ik maar wou! Dat was toch een beschrijving van een beste vriend, die het waard was om gerespecteerd te worden?

Ik zuchtte vermoeid. Dit was mijn voorlaatste jaar op Zweinstein en ik ging het niet door hen laten verpesten! Ik wilde de laatste twee jaar die mij nog restte op die geweldige school ten goede spenderen en dat ging zeker niet gebeuren als ik me door dat gespuis liet bezig houden!

Ik vestigde mijn aandacht op Sirius Zwarts, die waarschijnlijk de aanstoker was van dit alles. "Zijn je hoeren op, Zwarts? En kom je daarom naar hier om ons te laten wegkwijnen in zelfmedelijden omdat jij ons wenst te vereren met je o zo geweldige en eervolle bezoek?" vroeg ik sarcastisch.

Regulus glimlachte even naar me, voordat hij zijn aandacht weer op de mensen – of kakkerlakken – voor ons richtte.

Sirius Zwarts leek totaal niet uit het veld geslagen en keek me met vernauwde ogen aan, waardoor meeste meisjes waarschijnlijk nog afgevoerd zouden worden naar de plaatselijke EHBO-post met een hartstilstand. Yep. Je kon Zwarts echt wel een lekker ding noemen. Regulus was knap, begrijp me niet verkeerd, maar hij viel in het niets met Sirius. Sirius had alles mee. Het haar, de ogen, de spieren en zijn gezichtsuitdrukkingen. God wat had hij niet mee? Ik keek weer naar zijn gezicht, toen ik merkte dat mijn blik afdwaalde. Zijn ogen waren nog steeds vernauwd, maar hij had nu een spottend lachje op zijn gezicht gekleefd. "Zijn we me aan het keuren, Pastelle?"

Nu was het mijn beurt om mijn ogen te vernauwen. "Eigenlijk wel," zei ik tot ieders verbazing. "Ik vroeg me af naar welke slachterij ik je ging sturen. Die waar ze de varkens slachten of de koeien? Alhoewel ik denk dat ik ga voor Vilder. Ik durf te wedden dat hij me gaat adoreren als ik je bij zijn voordeur aflever."

"Ja, daar zijn we zeker van," snoof Potter.

"Had je wat?" vroeg ik hem geïrriteerd.

Hij trok een wenkbrauw op. "Ja, niet dat het je wat aan gaat of zo."

Ik kwam overeind, net zoals Regulus. Hij begon te kibbelen met zijn broer, terwijl ik begon te bekvechten met James Potter. "Houd dan je klep."

"Ik zou je dat genoegen niet willen doen."

"Geef je me dan wel het genoegen om je een mep in je gezicht te geven? Want je verdient er echt wel één."

"Als dat je opwindt," grijnsde hij.

Dat maakte me zó kwaad, dat ik hem bijna een bloedneus had geslagen. Heel niet-damesachtig, ik weet het.

"Ja, zo te zien wel... Is het niet Pastelle?" fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Mijn nagels drukten zich door mijn handpalm, terwijl ik mijn vuisten balde. Jammer genoeg, was het enige dat ik uiteindelijk deed, hem heel boos aankijken.

"Zijn we beledigd? Ik dacht dat je zulke spelletjes nou eenmaal leuk vond?!"

Okay. Dat was de druppel. Met een enorme uithaal sloeg ik dat brilletje van hem van zijn neus. Mijn knokkels deden pijn. Auw! Wat deden mijn knokkels pijn! Ik sprong nog net niet rond en kon mijn gezicht met moeite in die boze grimas houden.

Potter keek me met een pijnlijk gezicht aan, terwijl hij even een kreetje liet ontsnappen.

"Wat? Zijn we nou beledigd? Ik dacht dat je zulke spelletjes leuk vond, James?" vroeg ik gemeen. Ik was eigenlijk nooit gemeen. Buiten als het om de Marauders ging. Zij irriteerden me gewoon mateloos. Potter en Zwarts dan toch. Lupos gaf de voorkeur aan mij te negeren en Pippeling piepte alleen maar wat.

Potter keek me woedend aan en Lupos moest hem tegen houden of hij was op me gevlogen.

Lupos leek hem iets in zijn oor te fluisteren, dat hem deed kalmeren. Maar dat kalmeerde Zwarts echter niet. Hij stond met een stap vlak voor mijn neus en keek me pisnijdig aan met die grijze kijkers van hem.

"Denk jij dat je zoiets ongestraft kunt doen?" fluisterde hij in mijn oor.

Op de een of andere manier leken de gefluisterde woorden angstaanjagender, dan als hij diezelfde woorden naar me had geroepen. Ik slikte.

"Ik denk dat ik dat net heb gedaan," bracht ik uit.

Hij leek te knikken. "Wel, meid. Dat zien we nog wel." De grijns die op zijn gezicht te zien was, was zo gemeen dat je bijna dacht dat hij in de verkeerde afdeling was ingedeeld. Ik stond op het punt om hem dat te zeggen, maar besloot wijselijk mijn mond te houden. Misschien was ik wel wat te ver gegaan.

"Regulus, Pastelle." Zoals altijd spuwde hij onze namen uit, voordat hij Potter overnam van Lupos en naar buiten liep. Lupos keek me even chagrijnig aan en Pippeling keek nou ook niet bepaald gelukkig naar ons. Ik was er zeker van dat hij best een vervelend mannetje kon zijn als je hem tegen je had.

Regulus leek pas weer te ademen, toen we hun voetstappen en Sirius' gevloek niet meer konden horen. Hij ging woedend zitten. "Wie denken ze dat ze zijn? Het lijkt wel alsof ze denken dat zij de baas zijn!"

"Rega, technisch gezien zijn ze dat ook. Ze hebben de hele school in hun zak," zei ik voorzichtig. Met een boze Zwadderaar moest je oppassen, ook als hij Regulus heette.

"Buiten Zwadderich dan," sneerde hij.

"Buiten jullie, ja." Ik zette mijn volgende zet bij het schaken en het leek alsof er helemaal niets gebeurd was, totdat we ons juist hadden omgekleed.

"Ik vind hem echt zo'n ongelofelijke zak, weet je wel," zuchtte Regulus opeens. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes en ging naast hem zitten en sloeg troostend een arm om hem heen. Ik twijfelde er geen moment aan dat het over Sirius ging, over wie kon het anders gaan?

"Hij is gewoon jaloers," suste ik hem.

Regulus keek me ongelovig aan. "Op míj?"

Ik grinnikte. "Hij heeft mij niet," zei ik samenzweerderig.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en lachte nu ook. "Typisch."

Ik keek hem inmiddels weer serieus aan. "Waarom kan hij niet jaloers zijn op jou? Jullie zijn twee totaal verschillende personen. Er kan best iets zijn dat jij hebt en hij niet. Jij hebt bijvoorbeeld je ouders..."

Hij keek me aan alsof ik een grapje maakte. "Ja, mijn ouders. Laten we een feestje geven," zei hij sarcastisch.

Ik gaf hem een klap tegen zijn achterhoofd. "Ga nou niet pessimistisch doen, meneertje!"

"Ik doe niet pessimistisch."

"Deed je wel."

"Niet!"

"Wel!"

"Niet!"

"Wel!"

"Niet en ik zal het je bewijzen!"

"En hoe ga je dat doen?"

"Door jou aan te laten tonen dat Sirius alles heeft wat een jongen maar kan wensen!"

"Wat heeft dat met je ouders te maken, Reg?"

"Wie wil er nou ouders?" klakte hij met zijn tong.

Ik keek hem moeilijk aan. "Ik."

"Ja, maar jij bent een geval apart."

Ik deed mijn mond protesterend open, maar hij legde een vinger op mijn lippen. Hij keek me even heel nadrukkelijk aan (wat meestal betekende: spreek me niet tegen), voordat ik die vinger wegduwde. "Geef me dan eens een paar andere dingen die hij wel heeft en jij niet."

"Ieder meisje aanbidt hem."

"Niet ieder meisje," ging ik er tegenin. "En jij bent knap in je eigen manier, Regulus Zwarts." Mijn stem klonk onbewust streng, alsof een moeder haar kind aansprak dat die van het snoep moest blijven.

Regulus keek me even duister aan, dat deed hij nou eenmaal altijd als ik zo tegen hem sprak. Je wendde er gewoon aan, na een tijdje.

"Hij heeft zo een ander."

"Ja, en een SOA als hij niet op past."

Regulus rolde met zijn ogen. "Geen enkel meisje brak zijn hart."

Ik zuchtte vermoeid, ik werd moe van dit spelletje. "Jouw hart is ook nog nooit gebroken, Regulus."

"Omdat ik nog nooit met iemand uit ben geweest!"

Ik keek hem sceptisch aan.

"Salma telt niet," zei hij snel.

"En waarom dat niet?"

"Heb je haar al eens gezien?"

Ik gaf hem nog een klap tegen zijn achterhoofd. "Jij geeft om meisjes, Regulus. Tenzij jij mij niet als een meisje beschouwt?"

"Ja, natuurlijk wel!"

"En je me niet gebruikt voor je eigen doeleinden..."

"Nee," zei hij traag.

"Of toch niet altijd," voegde ik eraan toe. Met een Zwadderaar wist je nooit. "Dan komen we tot de conclusie dat jij geeft om meisjes – en kijk niet zo vies – en hij niet. Wat jou een beter persoon maakt dan hem en ook ineens een reden geeft waarom zijn hart nog niet gebroken is."

Regulus snoof. "Dus wat je wilt zeggen is, zodra hij om een meisje geeft, zou dat meisje zijn hart kunnen breken?"

Slimme jongen!

"Ja," antwoordde ik.

"Hij heeft de hele school al gehad."

Ik keek hem uiterst beledigd aan.

"Op één na, dan," gaf hij met tegenzin toe.

Nog slimmere jongen!

Hij keek me opeens met een brede grijns aan. Zijn grijns was te breed voor zijn gezicht en het stond me niet aan.

"Wat?" vroeg ik benauwd.

Hij lachte nu zijn tanden bloot. "Het laatste meisje," zei hij hintend.

Mijn ogen werden groot.

"Nee. Regulus! NO WAY! Hij is een eikel!"

Regulus negeerde me gewoon en zei plechtig: "Anna-Marie Pastelle ik daag jou uit om Sirius Zwarts' hart te breken".

Het was even stil.

"Je bent gek!" riep ik.

"Nauwelijks," antwoordde hij kalm.

"Het is grof!"

"Vind je dat? Ik denk wat hij al die meisjes aan doet ook best als grof te omschrijven valt. Of wat hij ons aan doet..."

Ik maakte een protesterend geluidje. "Ik zeg niet dat hij het niet verdiend ma-"

"Wel dan?"

"Regulus! We spelen dan wel met zijn gevoelens."

"Je bent er wel heel zeker van dat het je gaat lukken."

Ik keek hem met een alsjeblieft-stel-je-niet-aan-blik aan. "Natuurlijk gaat het me lukken. Ik heb de hersenen mee."

"Vergeet niet, dat je vooral de looks moet mee hebben."

Ik keek hem nu geïrriteerd aan. "Regulus..."

"Jij hebt het zelf gezegd dat het mogelijk zou zijn."

"Regulus," smeekte ik haast. Ik wilde dit echt niet doen. Zwarts was altijd zo'n eikel geweest tegenover Regulus. Zoiets vergeef je mensen toch niet? Hij duwde Regulus in het meer, sprak een soort monddoodbezwering over hem uit die drie weken nodig had om uit te werken en waar niemand een tegenspreuk voor wist. Gelukkig had ik écht de hersenen mee en vond ik er twee weken later één uit.

"Ga je jezelf terug trekken?"

"Regulus Zwarts!" In wanhoop begon ik te roepen.

"Ik dacht dat je zo slim was, kom je op je eigen theorie terug?"

Whatever.

"ZWARTS!" riep ik nu razend. "Goed dan. Als het jou zo gelukkig maakt... Uitdaging aangenomen!"

Regulus' glimlach kon niet groter zijn.


	3. Voor wat, hoort wat

_Hey!_

_Ben ik weer... Ik wil eerst de twee mensen die hebben gereageerd bedanken voor hun super lieve reacties. Dat motiveert me echt!_

_Zweinstein is helemaal niet van mij, net zoals de meeste personages. Ik heb alleen recht op Anna, Eefje en Wanda momenteel._

_En dit is hoofdstuk 2!_

_I hope you'll enjoy it._

_x3_

* * *

**2. Voor wat, hoort wat**

Dit was echt gekkenwerk. Hoe kreeg ik Zwarts in godsnaam zover dat hij naar me keek, zonder me te vervloeken? Zeker na wat ik had gedaan bij Potter? Dit was gewoon hopeloos! En dan nog... Ik vond niet dat ik er bepaald uit zag als een meisje waar Sirius Zwarts helemaal op hol van zou slaan. Wanhopig, wanhopig, wanhopig, klonk het in mijn hoofd. Steeds opnieuw.

"Heb je geen honger?" vroeg een meisje, Wanda. Van iedereen in mijn huis, was zij de enige die de moeite nam om vriendelijk tegen me te zijn. Waarschijnlijk gewoon uit medelijden, wat ik dus niet nodig had. Alhoewel, met die uitdaging...

"Nee... Te veel snoep gegeten op de trein," legde ik snel uit.

Wanda grinnikte en babbelde weer verder met haar vriendinnen, nou dat was dat. Ik keek over mijn schouder naar de Griffoendortafel. Ik zag alle vier de Maraudes lachen om waarschijnlijk een grap dat de een had verteld tegen de rest. Alsof hij wist dat ik naar hen keek, draaide Remus zijn hoofd naar me om. Ik draaide mezelf meteen weg en vestigde mijn blik op iemand anders. Alsof ik al de hele tijd naar hem staarde. Al snel besefte ik dat niemand zoiets zou geloven en gaf mijn waardeloze dekmantel op. Ik keek recht voor me, over de tafel van Huffelpuf naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Ik kon Regulus' hoofd nauwelijks zien, maar hij leek druk in gesprek. Ik zuchtte nog een keer.

"Hee, Wanda?" vroeg ik nonchalant. Ik moest toch ergens informatie vandaan halen?

"Hee, Anna-Marie?" vroeg ze terug, op hetzelfde nonchalante toontje als ik. Bah, ik haatte mijn volledige voornaam. Al de meisjes waarmee ze in gesprek was, vielen stil.

Oops.

"Hoe zou jij een jongen subtiel versieren?"

Een meisje met blonde haren, die ik kende als Eefje, lachte. "Hangt ervan af welke jongen het is," antwoordde ze nieuwsgierig. Dat was de eerste keer sinds mijn schooltijd dat ze tegen me sprak. Blijkbaar werden meisjes liever voor elkaar als het over jongens ging...

Ik zweeg echter. Als ik 'Sirius Zwarts' eruit zou flappen, leek ik net zo'n groot tuttebelletje als de rest.

"Nou? Wie is het?" vroeg Wanda nu nog nieuwsgieriger.

Zwijgen was precies niet zo'n goede keuze geweest.

"Zwarts," gaf ik me gewonnen.

"Zwarts?" herhaalde Eefje, ze was er waarschijnlijk niet zeker van welke Zwarts ik bedoelde. Zo onlogisch. Alsof ik hulp nodig zou hebben bij het versieren van Regulus, dacht ik met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Groen of rood?" vroeg Wanda, doelend op één van de twee kleuren van Griffoendor en Zwadderich.

"Rood."

"Auw. Meid. Begin er maar al niet aan," zei Eefje meelevend.

"Nee, inderdaad. We willen niet dat je een gebroken hart krijgt."

Ik grijnsde even, waardoor ik hun aandacht nog meer op me richtte. De andere meiden praatten alweer verder en luisterden niet meer.

Wanda keek me wantrouwend aan. "Je trekt echt te veel op met die Regulusgast."

Ik keek nieuwsgierig naar hen. "Hoezo?"

"Dat was zonet een Zwadderichgrijns, Anna," verduidelijkte Eefje, waardoor we alle drie even rilden.

"Wat ben je van plan?"

Ik zuchtte. "Fangirls van Potter of Zwarts?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik hen allebei aankeek. Klaar om hen op een leugen te betrappen.

"Potter," grijnsde Eefje, met lichte blosjes op haar wangen.

"Remus," giechelde Wanda.

Oh. Die kon ook natuurlijk.

"Mooi. Ik weet dat het niet verstandig is en al helemaal niet goed enzo," aarzelde ik.

Eefje knikte me bemoedigend toe, wat de doorslag gaf. Dan vonden ze me maar gestoord. Ik bedoelde. Nog gestoorder dan eerst.

"We willen hem terugpakken."

"We?"

"Regulus en ik."

"En dat ga je doen door met hem uit te gaan?"

"Nee," beet ik op mijn lip. "Door precies te doen wat hij met al die meisjes deed..."

"Oh," zei Wanda verbaasd, voordat ze zweeg. "Nee, dat vind ik inderdaad niet zo slim."

Eefje zei niets en keek nadenkend naar Zwarts, aangezien zij naast me zat moest ze ook over haar schouder kijken. Ze keek met een tevreden grijns naar Wanda.

Wanda nam Eefje in zich op, voordat ze besloot haar blik af te laten dwalen naar de Griffoendortafel. "Oh! God! Hij kijkt!" zei ze geschokt, terwijl ze vuurrood werd. Ik keek nu ook om en zag Remus nieuwsgierig onze kant uitkijken. Toen hij mij zag, verhardde zijn blik zich onwillekeurig.

"Het is een soort van weddenschap. Regulus denkt niet dat het me lukt," zuchtte ik, terwijl ik gewoon naar Remus bleef kijken. Waarom vertelde ik dit aan hen? Ik wist wel waarom... Ik snakte gewoon naar een beetje vrouwelijk begrip. Regulus kon altijd wel doen alsof hij het snapte, maar hij leek het maar niet te begrijpen waarom ik me eens in de maand vol stopte met kiwi's. Ja, kiwi's! Ik zei toch dat ik abnormaal was? Normale mensen eten tijdens hun menstruatie chocolade. Ik kiwi's...

Wanda keek me mijmerend aan. "Hoever zou je ermee gaan?" vroeg ze.

Ik vroeg mezelf even af hoe ze bedoelde, maar ze keek me heel subtiel aan. Op seksueel vlak, leek haar gezicht te zeggen. "Niet ver," zei ik snel met een verschrikt gezicht.

Eefje begon te giechelen. "Zo erg zijn ze nou ook weer niet," lachte ze.

Ik keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Tegenover ons toch niet," voegde ze er lief aan toe.

"Tegenover Rega en mij wel," zuchtte ik.

Wanda keek me glimlachend aan. "Logisch dat je hem wilt terugpakken."

Ik knikte. "Maar aangezien ik nou niet bepaald een expert ben met jongens, die niet het karakter hebben van mijn beste vriend, is het hopeloos. Plus hij heeft een hekel aan me."

"Maar jij bent een uitdaging," schudde Eefje haar hoofd, die zich begon te ontplooien als jongensexpert.

Ik keek haar niet-begrijpend aan.

"Jij hebt nooit interesse in één van hen getoond," verduidelijkte ze. "Gewoon wat met hem flirten is al genoeg."

Gewoon wat flirten? En hoe flírt je in godsnaam met hem zonder hem te vervloeken?!

"Maar niet gewoon flirten," ging Eefje hoofdschuddend verder. "In het begin gewoon simpele dingen doen, zoals op je lip bijten als hij naar je kijkt. In het voorbijgaan eens knipogen. Dat soort dingen... Maar als hij naar je toekomt ben je opeens niet meer geïnteresseerd. Je moet een beetje spelen," grijnsde Eefje opgewekt.

Spelen? Euhm. Okay, dacht ik onzeker.

Eefje zuchtte, kwam overeind en gebaarde dat ik ook moest recht staan. Normaal gesproken verliet niemand de Zaal tijdens het feestmaal, maar wij moesten dringend naar het toilet. Naar het schijnt, dan toch. We haastten ons naar de dichtstbijzijnde wc's.

"Oké," zei Wanda, die ons was gevolgd. "Stel. Ik ben Sirius Zwarts wat ga je doen als ik voorbij wandel?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze heen en weer waggelde in de wc's.

Ik zuchtte. "Je geen schop tegen je kont geven, zeker?" Ik moest haast beteuterd hebben gekeken, want Eefje en Wanda begonnen te lachen.

"Nee, als we willen dat hij voor je valt, beter van niet," zei Eefje.

Ik keek hen voorzichtig aan. "Dus jullie vinden het niet raar?"

Wanda schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, hoor meisje," stelde ze me gerust.

"Volgens mij kan het best grappig worden," giechelde Eefje.

"Dus... Wat doe je?" vervolgde Wanda.

De volgende dag stond ik met tegenzin op. Vandaag zou het de eerste dag zijn van de uitdaging... Oh. Bah. Sirius Zwarts versieren... Hmpf.

Ik pakte propere kleding uit mijn hutkoffer en liep naar de badkamer. Daar was Eefje druk bezig haar make-up aan te brengen.

"Goedemorgen," groette ze me, voordat ze naar buiten liep. Ik bleef even verbaasd staan.

"Morgen," mompelde ik net iets te laat terug. Ik dacht dat ik die goede raad van gisteren had gedroomd. Blijkbaar niet dus. Al iets vrolijker sprong ik onder de douche. De warme stralen deden goed en ik waste mijn haar twee keer met heel veel shampoo. Toen ik klaar was zette ik voor de verandering eens een potloodlijntje onder mijn bruine ogen. Ik ging met mijn handen door mijn haar om het nog iets meer volume te geven dan het nu al had en keek naar mezelf in de spiegel. Niet slecht, al zei ik het zelf! Ik deed geen lipgloss op. Dat plakte zo en het was vervelend. Als je dan eens wat pompoensap dronk, hing je glas vol... Gezellig was anders. Ik nam mijn pyjama mee en liep terug naar de slaapzaal.

Wanda floot. "Wow, meid. Waarom draag je niet altijd make-up?"

Ik glimlachte alleen maar naar haar, terwijl ik mijn boeken in mijn tas gooide.

"Blijkbaar voelt ze zich te goed om op je vraag te antwoorden, Wanda," antwoordde een ander meisje, wiens naam ik niet eens hoefde te kennen.

Ik keek haar geïrriteerd aan, voordat ik mijn tas over mijn schouder gooide en naar beneden liep. Ik had geen zin in dit. Ik wou geen ruzie met mijn zaalgenoten, niet wéér. Wie weet zouden ze weer mijn hutkoffer afnemen en hem ergens dumpen, gelijk de vorige keer. Zoek dan maar eens een dikke trui!

Ik glimlachte, toen ik Regulus zag staan buiten de ingang van de leerlingenkamer, zoals altijd. Hij bestudeerde me even, voordat hij grijnsde.

"Goedemorgen, zonneschijn," zei hij opgewekt, voordat hij met me meeliep naar de Grote Zaal.

"Hey. Goed geslapen?" informeerde ik.

Regulus knikte. "En al een plannetje gesmeed?"

Ik glimlachte ondeugend. "Jup."

"Wil je het delen?"

"Nope."

"Gemeen."

"Jup."

Hij keek me even geërgerd aan. "Zeg je ook nog wat anders?"

"Nope," antwoordde ik opgewekt.

Hij zuchtte en sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel, voordat we de Grote Zaal binnen liepen. "Ik zie je straks," zei hij tegen me, voordat hij vertrok.

Ik knikte tegen de lucht. Waarom wachtte die jongen nooit totdat ik hem toestemming had gegeven om te vertrekken? Waarschijnlijk omdat hij gewoon niet luistert naar bevelen... Hmm. Goed mogelijk. Ik zette me neer aan de overvolle Ravenklauwtafel en at wat muesli. Deze keer zat ik met mijn gezicht naar de Griffoendortafel, zodat ik de Marauders in de gaten kon houden. Ik haalde mijn toverstok tevoorschijn en hield hem onder tafel. Ik mompelde zachtjes een spreuk en wees het op het groepje. Zo kon ik hen ongestoord afluisteren.

"Wanneer ga je met haar uit, Maanling?" hoorde ik Sirius in mijn hoofd vragen. Ik keek naar hem, terwijl ik braaf mijn bord leeg at.

Remus scheen zijn schouders op te halen. "Waarom zou ik?"

James grinnikte in mijn hoofd. "Auw, Maanling. Je gaat haar hartje breken! Ze loopt helemaal gek van je!"

Moesten ze nou zo hard roepen? Mijn hoofd stond op ontploffen...

Wanda en Eefje kwamen naast me zitten.

"Ik denk niet dat ik dat hoor te weten, Gaffel," antwoordde Remus kalm, voordat hij de Ravenklauwtafel afspeurde en zijn blik op Wanda bleef hangen. Ik keek haar ook aan, terwijl Wanda langzaam rood werd. "Wat?" fluisterde ze gegeneerd.

"Lupos kijkt," fluisterde ik terug.

"Oh," zei ze, terwijl ze nog roder werd.

Eefje begon zo luid te giechelen dat ik wel mee moest doen.

"Sinds wanneer trekt Pastelle op met meisjes?" piepte Peter verbaasd in mijn hoofd.

Sirius lachte kil. "Misschien is Regulus ziek."

Ik keek meteen naar de Griffoendortafel. Klep dicht over Regulus, dacht ik venijnig, terwijl ik Sirius aankeek.

Hij keek met kille ogen terug, totdat Eefje me een stamp tegen mijn scheenbenen gaf, ik even een kreetje van pijn uitstootte en vervolgens een engelachtige glimlach op mijn gezicht toverde en die naar Sirius stuurde.

Zijn gezicht was nu een en al verbazing. Ik maakte de spreuk ongedaan en keek naar Wanda. "En?" fluisterde ik.

We wilden niet dat ik er al te gretig uit zag.

"Stomverbaasd," antwoordde ze op vrolijke toon.

Ik grijnsde naar Eefje, die terug grijnsde en af en toe een blik wierp op James. "Zeg, Anna?" vroeg ze me.

"Hm-hm?"

"Als ik jou help met Zwarts, help jij me met Potter?" vroeg ze afwezig.

Ik keek haar leeg aan.

"Aangezien jij toch hun kern gaat binnendringen kan je hem even goed voorbereiden op mijn goddelijkheid," zei ze, voordat ze me een knipoog gaf en overeind kwam om te vertrekken naar de les.

Ik bleef verbaasd zitten en keek de twee meiden na. Voor wat, hoort wat zeker?


	4. Veranderingen

_Hiii iedereen!_

_Ik had deze Fanfic verzonnen voor een vriendin van mij die heel toevallig ook Anna heet. xD_

_En nu blijft de lieve schat de oren van mijn kop zeuren voor het volgende hoofdstuk dus hier is het!_

_Iedereen, bedankt voor de reacties en het lezen!_

_x_

* * *

**3. Veranderingen**

Ik keek met belangstelling naar professor Satter. Hij had ons net verteld dat we dit schooljaar aan een project gingen meewerken van de zevende jaars. Met een beetje geluk werd ik met Regulus ingedeeld! Ik keek mijn buurman grijnzend aan.

"Dit kan interessant worden," glimlachte hij sluw.

Ik knikte. Inderdaad, dit kon heel interessant worden.

"Pastelle en Zwarts, zouden jullie alsjeblieft jullie mond dicht willen houden zodat ik de rest van de klas verder kan begeleiden?"

Regulus stak zijn handen verontschuldigend in de lucht en ik keek de professor als een pasgeboren engeltje aan.

"Slijmjurk," fluisterde Regulus.

Ik stak mijn tong naar hem uit.

"PASTELLE!"

Ik keek op. "Ja?" vroeg ik poeslief.

"Welke reden geeft u op om uw tong uit te steken naar meneer Zwarts?" vroeg de professor me geïrriteerd.

Ik beet op mijn lip. "Hij ziet er zo ongelooflijk goed uit vandaag, meneer?"

"Genoeg. Tien punten af van Ravenklauw," zei hij zuchtend, voordat hij verder ging met zijn lesonderwerp. "Dus de bedoeling hiervan is dat jullie de oudere jaars wat beter leren kennen."

"Mogen wij met Sirius Zwarts?!" gilde een meisje, waardoor er anderen begonnen te giechelen. Ik rolde met mijn ogen.

"Nee. Ik denk niet dat dat een goed idee is. We sturen daar iemand op af, die zich niet laat leiden door haar hormonen."

"Dus het is een haar?" riep hetzelfde meisje opnieuw.

Ik voelde alle ogen in mijn rug brandden. Het was geen geheim dat de Marauders en ik nou niet bepaald overeen kwamen. God wat had ik spijt dat ik vooraan was gaan zitten. Ik keek de professor smekend aan, waardoor hij me waarschijnlijk nog meer bij de Marauders zou zetten. Dit was gewoon te goed om waar te zijn! Ik kreeg Sirius Zwarts in mijn schoot geworpen. Regulus keek me met een baalgezicht aan, waardoor ik nog net niet grijnsde. Dat zou nou echt alles hebben verpest.

"Pastelle?" vroeg de professor, waardoor ik mijn blik weer op hem richtte.

"Ja?"

"Ja, wie?"

"Professor, meneer," glimlachte ik.

Hij keek me aan met een blik, die me erop wees dat zijn geduld bijna op was. "Jij krijgt de Marauders aangewezen samen met juffrouw," hij keek de klas even aarzelend rond, op zoek naar iemand die zich boven haar hormonen kon zetten, "Rider."

Ik schonk Wanda een glimlach en zij glimlachte terug. "Als dat moet, professor," antwoordde ik zuchtend met een baalgezicht. Ik bewonderde mijn acteerprestatie momenteel enorm. De professor knikte. "Maar wat is nu eigenlijk de opdracht?" vroeg ik.

"De oudere jaars beter leren kennen en hen observeren. Zo weten jullie ook ineens wat er jullie volgend jaar te wachten staat. Jullie zullen ook steeds dingen van hen overnemen. Zij zullen jullie dingen leren, waarin ieder van hen goed is," ging de professor verder. "Maar de zevende jaars hebben meer uitleg dan jullie gekregen, dus mochten jullie iets niet snappen... Voel jezelf vrij om het hen te vragen."

Ja, en een bloed neus te krijgen, dacht ik erachteraan.

"Dus, Pastelle jij blijft bij meneer Zwarts, Rider bij meneer Potter, Dankers bij Lupos, Tastolp bij Pippeling, Quintens bij Evers, ..." Ik verloor mijn aandacht bij de lijst. Ik kreeg dus Zwarts toegewezen. Kon het nog simpeler zijn? Je zou nog meer van school gaan houden, niet dan?

"Goed, nu jullie weten bij wie jullie moeten zijn, stel ik voor dat jullie naar jullie nieuwe partner gaan. Jullie zullen hen vinden, buiten op het terrein."

We kwamen allemaal overeind.

"Wie heb jij?" vroeg ik aan Regulus, terwijl we naar buiten schuifelden.

"Geen idee," antwoordde hij relaxed.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek hem boos aan. "Je moet wel je best doen voor school, Rega."

"Noem me niet zo."

"Doe jij dan je best."

"Je lijkt mijn moeder wel," klaagde hij.

"Gedraag je dan zoals bij je moeder!"

Hij keek me met vernauwde ogen aan, voordat hij van me weg stapte. Ik keek hem gefrustreerd na. Pummel.

"Trouble in paradise?" vroeg Wanda's stem me.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Verkeerd onderwerp," antwoordde ik glimlachend. Regulus had het niet zo graag als je over zijn moeke praatte.

"Ah zo. Anna, volgens mij ga ik het begeven van de zenuwen," jammerde ze.

Ik grinnikte. "En dan moet je nog wel met Potter samenwerken, wat ga je doen als je het met Lupos was?"

"Doodgaan," piepte ze.

Ik grinnikte opnieuw.

"Het is niet grappig, weet je."

"Jawel. Gewoon niet te veel blozen," raadde ik haar aan. "En zeker niet als je Lupos ziet en naast Potter loopt. Dat geeft de verkeerde gedachten."

Wanda leek alles goed in haar oren te knopen. "Je hebt gelijk. Geen aandacht schenken aan Potter, buiten als het noodzakelijk is."

Ik keek haar even geschokt aan. Hoe maakte ze dat op uit de woorden die ik haar had gezegd? Ik haalde uiteindelijk mijn schouders op en besloot er mijn hoofd niet over te breken.

"Jij hebt wel geluk, niet?" vroeg ze me. "Ik bedoel... Met Sirius Zwarts en zo."

"Ja, Regulus baalt helemaal, omdat ik nu een perfecte kans krijg," grijnsde ik opgewekt.

Wanda en ik giechelden, terwijl we het zonnetje in liepen. Ik keek het terrein af. "Zie jij ze ergens?" vroeg ik haar, terwijl ik een hand boven mijn ogen hield tegen de zon.

Wanda schudde haar hoofd, voordat ze mijn hand pakte en we naar het meer liepen. Ze zaten met zijn allen tegen een boom aan geleund.

Ik trok meteen mijn gezicht in een verveelde uitdrukking en volgde Wanda. "Ze moeten me echt wel haten," klaagde ik luid.

Wanda wist nog haar grijns te verbergen. "Je zou ze moeten aanklagen, meid," zuchtte ze meelevend.

Ik knikte, voordat we stil stonden voor de Marauders ik vouwde mijn armen over elkaar en keek Sirius verveeld aan. Wanda stak ondertussen haar hand uit naar Potter. "Wanda Rider," hoorde ik haar zeggen.

"Ze moeten een grapje maken," zei Sirius geshockeerd, terwijl hij naar me opkeek, aangezien hij op de grond zat en ik overeind stond.

Ik keek hem sceptisch aan. "Nee, zou ik wensen! Ze zoeken mensen die hun hormonen onder controle kunnen houden. En aangezien het om jou gaat, lijkt me dat inderdaad niet zo moeilijk," zei ik, voordat Wanda me naast haar op de grond trok. Ik keek het terrein rond en zag Regulus ondertussen alweer schaken met een Huffelpuffer. Hij was blijkbaar nog aan het verliezen ook. Ik grinnikte zachtjes, voordat ik mijn aandacht op de Marauders vestigde.

Potter grijnsde naar Zwarts en klopte op zijn schouder. "Gecondoleerd, man," zei hij, terwijl Wanda me een goedkeurende blik toewierp. Ik speelde zogenaamd ongeïnteresseerd met mijn haar en keek naar Peter, die me rustig bestudeerde. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op, maar dat leek hem niet te deren. Dit zou best nog wel eens frustrerend kunnen zijn, dacht ik, voordat ik naar Zwarts keek.

"Houd je kop," zei hij tegen Potter, voordat hij me terug aankeek.

Ik wond nog steeds haar rond mijn vinger, terwijl ik hem sceptisch aan keek. Zijn blik rustte even op mijn vinger en mijn haar, voordat hij me boos bestudeerde.

"Kan je niet met iemand wisselen?" beet hij me toe.

"Ga het Satter zelf vragen," antwoordde ik.

"Blijkbaar wil ze niet weg, Sluipvoet," glimlachte Pippeling voor het eerst.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw naar hem op. "Ik hang mezelf nog liever op, dan hier vrijwillig te blijven, dank u."

"Auwch," grinnikte Potter, voordat hij begon te converseren met Wanda, zodat ze niet al te veel naar Lupos kon gapen. Goed voor haar.

De rest van de tijd zweeg ik en gaf mijn nagels een ander kleurtje met mijn toverstok. Toen de bel uiteindelijk ging, kwam ik overeind en stak mijn hand uit naar Wanda.

"Het was me echt een genoegen om met jullie op te trekken," zei ik sarcastisch tegen hen. "Als jullie het nu niet erg vinden gaan wij onszelf verdrinken in zelfmedelijden tijdens Gedaanteverwisselingen." Wanda nam mijn hand aan en samen liepen we weg van hen.

"Nou, dat liep best goed, vond je niet?" vroeg ze me.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Onze definities van goed, zijn blijkbaar iets anders," snoof ik.

Wanda grinnikte en schudde haar hoofd. "Ga je straks mee naar de bibliotheek? Studeren?" vroeg ze me.

Ik keek haar even geschokt aan, voordat ik verbaasd glimlachend knikte. "Graag." Niemand had me ooit uitgenodigd om samen te studeren...

We liepen Anderlings klaslokaal binnen en vielen stil.

Zwijgend draaide ik een bladzijde van mijn boek om. Ik pakte een nieuwe rol perkament en begon te schrijven. Ik vond het niet erg dat ze ons huiswerk opgaven, maar een opstel van twintig centimeter tegen donderdag over Faunaten, ging er toch wel een beetje over. Niet dan?

Wanda zat over me, net zo druk te pennen als ik. We hadden Eefje de rest van de dag niet meer gezien. Zelfs niet tijdens de lessen! Ravenklauwers spijbelen niet, dat hoorde Eefje ook te weten. Maar blijkbaar veegde zij daar haar voeten aan. Ik sloeg nog een bladzijde om en hoorde een stelletje jongens luidruchtig binnen komen. Ik rolde met mijn ogen, schudde mijn hoofd afkeurend en ging verder met mijn huiswerk. De stoel naast me werd achteruit geschoven, maar ik besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Ik ging met mijn vingers, waarvan ik de nagels nu appelblauwzeegroen had, langs de regels in mijn boek. Toen ik vond wat ik zocht, begon ik weer te schrijven.

Mijn nieuwe buur kuchte, waardoor ik verstoord op keek. "Wat?" siste ik naar hem.

Zwarts grijnsde. "Het spijt me dat ik je moet onderbreken, studiebol, maar ik moet je onderwijzen. Remember?" Hij deed totaal geen moeite om zijn stem te dempen, wat me enorm irriteerde.

"Zou je het aantal decibels eens wat willen verminderen?" vroeg ik hem, voordat ik weer begon te schrijven. Ik wilde hem het genoegen niet geven om mij te onderwijzen. Het zou me in een gênante positie brengen.

Zwarts keek naar de titel van mijn perkament en zijn ogen begonnen te fonkelen. Ik gaf het op, zo kon ik me echt niet concentreren.

"Goed, wat wil je?" vroeg ik hem, terwijl de irritatie van mijn stem afdroop.

"Jou, morgen in het klaslokaal van Anderling," zei hij opgewekt.

"Pardon?"

Zwarts grinnikte. "Ieuw. Niet zo. Om je te onderwijzen. Zorg maar dat je er bent." Hij kwam overeind en liep van me weg.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw naar Wanda op, die me even verbaasd terug aankeek. Zij had de verandering in zijn gedrag ook opgemerkt. Sinds wanneer deed Zwarts haast aardig? Ik vertrouwde het helemaal niet, maar het zag er niet naar uit dat ik een keuze had. Ik moest morgen wel naar dat klaslokaal gaan...


	5. een katje en trauma's

**4. Een katje en trauma's**

Ik bleef aarzelend voor de deur van het lokaal staan. Ik vertrouwde het nog steeds niet. Ook al hadden Wanda en Eefje me proberen gerust te stellen. Het bleek dat Potter ook naar Wanda was gegaan om vanavond af te spreken, dus ze konden me al niet alle vier opwachten achter die deur.

"Je kan gerust binnenkomen, Pastelle. Ik bijt niet," klonk Zwarts' stem. Je hoorde duidelijk dat hij grijnsde. Hoe wist hij verdikke dat ik hier was?

Ik deed de deur open en liep het lokaal binnen. Ik keek hem met een moordzuchtige blik aan, voordat ik mezelf op een bank zette en hem aankeek. "Begin maar."

Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en liep naar me toe. Hij bleef vlak voor mijn neus staan.

Ik keek wantrouwend.

"Je weet toch wel dat ik jou moet aanleren, waar ik goed in ben hé?" vroeg hij grijnzend.

Ik trok een walgend gezicht, omdat ik precies wist waar hij aandacht. "Als het om school gaat, ja."

Zijn grijns werd breder. "Ja, dat dacht ik al." Hij keek naar mijn lippen, voordat hij weer naar me keek. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. Wat was hij aan het doen? "Maar aangezien ik jou voor het ene niet kan vertrouwen en jij het andere maar al te goed kan, denk ik niet dat ik jou kan helpen," zei hij zacht.

Ik slikte. Kijk niet zo man, dacht ik haast hysterisch, voordat ik mijn armen kruiste en zo weer wat ruimte verkreeg. "Mooi. Dan kan ik weer gaan." Ik sprong van de bank af, duwde tegen Zwarts' borstkas - zodat ik door kon - en wandelde rustig naar de deur. Hij greep mijn pols.

"Laat los, Zwarts," zei ik zonder me om te draaien.

"De meeste mensen noemen me Sirius."

"Ja, maar ik ben niet meeste mensen."

"Nee, dat weet ik," lachte hij, voordat hij me eigenhandig omdraaide. "Wat is je slechtste vak, Pastelle?"

"Meeste mensen noemen me Anna," beet ik hem toe.

Sirius' ogen begonnen te lachen. "Ja, maar ik ben dan ook graag uniek." Hij bleef me vragend aankijken.

Uiteindelijk trok ik mijn pols los en keek hem boos aan. "Gedaanteverwisselingen is één van mijn mindere."

"Hoeveel had je vorig jaar?"

"Boven Verwachting."

"Dat noem je minder?"

"Als de rest allemaal Uitmuntend is, wel ja." Ik daagde hem met mijn ogen uit om iets van mijn slimheid te zeggen, maar hij deed niets. Hij keek me alleen maar bestuderend aan, voordat hij uiteindelijk zijn schouders op haalde.

"Verander die bank eens in een kat," commandeerde hij.

Ik bewoog niet. Ik was geen hond, die je commandeerde!

"Of kan je dat niet?" pestte hij me.

Hij wilde een kat? Nou hij kreeg een kat. Ik trok mijn toverstok en in plaats van hem op de bank te richten, richtte ik hem op Sirius. Ik zwaaide met mijn toverstok en hij veranderde in een kat. "Heb ik al gezegd dat dat mijn probleem niet is?" vroeg ik hem liefjes. "Ik heb geen moeite met dingen te veranderen, maar om ze terug te krijgen naar hun oorspronkelijke staat."

Hij miauwde boos, voordat hij naar zijn poten keek. Hij was een pikzwarte kat. Die kwam je ook niet alle dagen tegen! Voor zover ik kon zien had hij geen enkel plekje wit. Raar. Ik wilde hem oppakken om hem ergens in het Verboden Bos te dumpen, toen hij me boos krabde.

"Nou dat is niet aardig," zei ik boos.

Hij maakte een boos geluid, terwijl zijn haren op zijn rug overeind kwamen te staan.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Houd je gepuber maar voor Lupos," zei ik, voordat ik hem desalniettemin oppakte. "Je gaat nu stoppen met krabben of ik verander je in een kikker, verstaan?" Zwarts' kleding liet ik op de grond liggen, maar raapte wel zijn toverstok op. Hij keek me protesterend aan. Zijn ogen waren nog steeds van dat mooie grijs en ik beet op mijn lip, terwijl ik hem met pretoogjes aankeek. "En wat gaan we hier meedoen?" vroeg ik hem opgewekt.

Hij stak zijn poot waarschuwend op en ik hield mijn toverstok onder zijn kin. Aangezien hij me alleen kon krabben en ik hem in een kikker kon veranderen, gaf hij zichzelf gewonnen en bleef braaf in mijn armen zitten.

"Nou, zo erg is dat toch niet?" vroeg ik hem, terwijl ik het niet kon laten om over zijn kopje te aaien, voordat we het klaslokaal verlieten. Opeens sprong Zwarts uit mijn armen en rende het klaslokaal weer in. Hij kwam naar buiten met een perkament in zijn mond. Ik keek er nieuwsgierig naar en pakte het af. Hij liet me zijn tanden zien, nadat ik het perkament openvouwde. Er stond niets op! Ik fronste en keek het zwarte katje aan. Het moest wel iets speciaals zijn, een gewoon perkament ga je niet terug halen, toch? Dat hebben ze immers overal. Ik tikte met mijn toverstok op het perkament. "Onthul je geheimen."

Zwarts gaf me, om me te straffen, een aandenken van zijn poot op mijn been. Ik kreunde. Dat deed pijn! Ik keek naar het perkament, waar nu allemaal letters opkwamen. Ik begon te lezen.

_Meneer Maanling wilt Anna-Marie Pastelle vriendelijk verzoeken om dit stuk perkament terug te bezorgen aan zijn rechtmatige eigenaar._

"Meneer Maanling?" vroeg ik verrast, voordat ik weer naar het perkament keek. De vorige zin verdween en er verscheen een nieuwe.

_Meneer Gaffel vindt dat meneer Maanling te beleefd is en vindt ook dat Pastelle moet maken dat ze haar lelijk gezicht van dit stuk perkament afwendt, zodat het stuk perkament er tenminste geen trauma aan overhoudt._

Mijn gezicht werd lijkbleek van woede. Wat dacht hij wel niet. Ik balde mijn vuist. Gaffel... dat was Potter, toch? Urgh.

_Meneer Sluipvoet is het volkomen met meneer Gaffel eens en zou er graag aan toe willen voegen dat mejuffer Pastelle een lekker kontje heeft._

Eerst was ik verbaasd, voordat ik woest naar Sirius keek. "What the hell?!" riep ik naar hem. Hij keek me alleen maar met een arrogante katblik aan. De zin begon weer te veranderen.

_Meneer Wormstaart hoopt dat alles goed gaat met juffrouw Pastelle en zou haar graag willen aanraden om haar neus uit andermans zaken te houden, het maakt haar er niet knapper op._

Ik gooide het perkament naar Zwarts' hoofd en liep boos weg. Wat dachten ze wel niet?

Ik hoorde Zwarts luid miauwend achter me aankomen. Het toontje van zijn gemiauw stond me niet aan. Alsof hij leek te zeggen: nou je vroeg erom. Ik haalde diep adem en probeerde mijn tranen binnen te houden. Ik zuchtte gefrustreerd, toen ik merkte dat de tranen toch over mijn wangen liepen. Ik veegde ze met mijn mouw af en legde Zwarts' toverstok op de grond en liep verder. Ik wou niets meer met hen te maken hebben. Het ene moment klonk er luid gemiauw en het volgende geblaf. Ik verstijfde en draaide me om er stond een grote hond – hij leek verdomd veel op de Grim – die Zwarts' toverstok en perkament in zijn mond had. Ik voelde hoe mijn ogen groter werden, terwijl ik het tafereel bekeek. Ik keek om me heen op zoek naar het katje, voordat ik weer naar de hond keek, die rustig voor mijn voeten op de grond zat. Ik deed traag een stap achteruit, voordat ik wegrende. Juk. Honden. Ik kwam uiteindelijk slippend tot stilstand, toen ik merkte dat de hond me volgde. Ik haalde diep adem, draaide me weer om en zag hoe de hond weer veranderde in het katje. Okay. Gefeliciteerd. Ik was nu echt helemaal met stomheid geslagen. Zwarts was een faunaat? Anders kon hij niet veranderen van een hond naar een kat en hij veranderde in een kat omdat ik zijn menselijke vorm in een kat had verandert! O jee. Zwarts hield zijn hoofd schuin en bekeek me, terwijl hij met zijn kopje gebaarde dat ik hem moest volgen. Het perkament en de toverstok leken hem pijn te doen om ze allebei te dragen, dus liet hij het hardste vallen. Ik raapte zijn toverstok op en volgde hem braaf. We kwamen uit op het lokaal van Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst. Zwarts probeerde binnen te geraken, dus opende ik de deur voor hem, nieuwsgierig waarom we hier kwamen.

"Je moet wat beter je -" hoorde ik Potters stem zeggen, voordat hij werd onderbroken.

"Anna?" vroeg Wanda verbaasd.

Ik glimlachte. "Hoi."

Potter keek me wantrouwend aan en keek achter me, waarschijnlijk opzoek naar Zwarts. "Wat doe jij met Sluipvoets stok?" vroeg hij me. Ik gooide het hem toe.

"Aangezien hij het zelf niet kan dragen," ik gebaarde demonstratief naar het kleine katje, "moest ik het wel dragen."

Wanda keek van mij naar Zwarts en begon zachtjes in haar hand te lachen.

Potter keek van Wanda naar mij, naar het katje Zwarts en weer terug. "Het is echt niet grappig," zuchtte hij, terwijl hij nauwelijks zelf zijn grijns kon verbergen. "Hoe komt hij zo?"

"Ik ben geen hond die je commandeert," antwoordde ik meteen. "Als ze tegen mij zeggen verander dat eens in een kat dan verander ik iets anders in een kat," zei ik snugger.

Potter leek mijn theorie niet echt logisch te vinden en keek naar Zwarts, voordat hij zijn toverstok tevoorschijn haalde en hem weer normaal toverde. Wanda en ik keken meteen de andere kant op toen we merkten dat Zwarts dus niets aan had.

"Bedankt," hoorde ik hem mompelen, voordat hij zijn kleding sommeerde. Wanda keek me eventjes grijnzend aan, voordat ze giechelend naar de muur keek. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

"Jullie mogen weer kijken hoor," grinnikte Potter na een tijdje. Voordat ik mijn hoofd helemaal had kunnen draaien, stond Zwarts pal voor mijn neus.

Hij keek me dreigend aan. "Je vertelt níemand wat je hebt gezien," siste hij.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. Zo ging je mij dus echt niet het zwijgen opleggen.

Hij keek me zuchtend aan, voordat hij het opnieuw probeerde. "Ik bedoel. Wil je het aan niemand vertellen wat je hebt gezien?"

"Waarom niet?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

Zwarts keek me aan alsof ik dat antwoord zelf wel kon bedenken. Dus hij was minderjarig... Oké. Daarvoor kon hij in Azkaban belanden...

"Zelfs niet aan Regulus?" vroeg ik grijnzend.

"Zeker niet aan hem."

"Hmpf."

"Dank je."

"Wie zegt er dat ik dat zal doen?"

"Ik zie het aan je gezicht."

"Anna?" onderbrak Wanda ons, nieuwsgierig. "Waarover gaat het?"

Ik keek Zwarts recht in zijn ogen, terwijl we allebei boos keken. "Niets," antwoordde ik.

Hij begon te grijnzen, voordat ik naar Potter toeliep en hem een mep in zijn gezicht gaf.

"Waarvoor heb ik die verdiend?" vroeg hij geschokt.

"IK ben hier niet degene die trauma's bezorgd, méneer Gaffel," siste ik boos, voordat ik het lokaal uitstampte. Twee gangen verder hoorde ik Zwarts nog lachen.


	6. Ondersteboven

**15. Ondersteboven**

"En hoe ging het?"  
"We willen alles weten!"  
"Was hij lief?"  
"Hebben jullie gezoend?"  
"Anna!"  
"Zeg nou toch wat!"  
"AUW!" riep ik door het gekwetter van Wanda en Eefje heen. Ze keken me geschrokken aan, terwijl ik me op mijn bed zette en naar mijn been keek. Hij had er verdomme door gezeten met zijn nagels! Ik had drie lange krassen op mijn been.  
"Inderdaad," trok Eefje een gezicht zodra ze het zag. "Auw."  
Wanda kwam bezorgd naast me zitten. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze haar toverstok tevoorschijn haalde om de krassen te verwijderen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik wilde ze houden.  
"Nou. Ik toverde Sirius – Zwarts – in een kat."  
Eefje grinnikte."Ah ja? Hoe zag hij eruit?"  
"Zwart..."  
"En?" drong ze aan.  
"Venijnig," zuchtte ik.  
Ze gierde het uit.  
Wanda keek me nieuwsgierig aan. "Waarom sloeg je James in zijn gezicht?"  
Eefje stopte met lachen. "Je sloeg James Pótter in zijn gezicht?" floot ze.  
"Het is nogal moeilijk uit te leggen..." begon ik, voordat ik Wanda boos aankeek. "Trouwens jij was erbij toen ik het Zwarts beloofde niets te vertellen."  
"Maar ons kan toch wel?"  
"Waarom niet?"  
"Wat is er mis met ons?"  
"Is het zo geheim dan? Ik vroeg me altijd al af waar de Marauders zich mee bezig hielden," mijmerde Wanda.  
Ik glimlachte naar haar. Ik vond illegale praktijken best wel heel geheim. Ik legde mezelf neer op mijn bed. Wat zouden ze doen moest ik per ongeluk mijn mond voorbij praten tegen Regulus? Nee, Anna-Marie, sprak ik mezelf streng toe, je hebt het hem beloofd en je houdt je aan je woord. Ik keek naar mijn been. Hij was best een schattig katje geweest, dat kon zelfs ik niet ontkennen. Ik vroeg me heel eventjes af hoe het kwam dat hij maar een katje was geweest... Waarschijnlijk omdat ik zin had in een klein katje en geen enorme kater, dat knuffelde zo lekker. Ik grinnikte en keek vragend naar Wanda, die mijn been inspecteerde.  
"Waarom mag ik het niet verzorgen?" vroeg ze bezorgd.  
Ik grijnsde. "Omdat ik het nog nodig ga hebben."  
Eefje floot weer.

Het zonnetje scheen stralend op mijn gezicht, terwijl ik in het gras lag. De lessen waren net gedaan en ik had geen huiswerk meer, dus lag ik maar wat te zonnen in de gezonde buitenlucht. De lucht was helderblauw met hier en daar een witte wolk. Ik sloot mijn ogen en dacht aan hoe het vorderde met Zwarts. Ik kwam hem vandaag in de gang tegen... Hij was druk bezig met een meisje te versieren. Ik had hem eerst lief toe geglimlacht, voordat ik had geknipoogd. Hij bleef, ocharme, midden in zijn zin steken en het meisje dacht dat het aan haar lag. Sorry schat, momenteel is hij van mij, dacht ik, terwijl er een glimlachje op mijn gezicht kroop.  
"Hey, schoonheid," groette een persoon me, voordat ik het gras naast me hoorde kraken.  
"Regulus," reageerde ik, nog steeds met mijn ogen gesloten.  
Het was even stil en ik genoot van de stilte. Alleen jammer voor mij dat Regulus niet zo goed tegen stiltes kon. "Wat heb je met je been gedaan?" Even klonk er bezorgdheid in zijn stem, waardoor ik even door mijn wimpers naar hem gluurde. Ik sloot mijn ogen weer helemaal. Regulus is bezorgd? Interessant, vond ik.  
"Je broer is een venijnige kat," antwoordde ik.  
Het was weer even stil.  
"Pardon?" vroeg hij uiteindelijk.  
Ik grinnikte. "Ik veranderde hem in een kat."  
"Oh."  
Ik draaide me op mijn buik en legde mijn hoofd dromerig op mijn armen.  
"Het gaat je niet lukken, weet je," begon hij weer.  
"Hm-hm."  
"Ik zag hem daarstraks met een ander meisje in een bezemkast."  
Zwarts in een bezemkast. Oooh.  
"Hmm-hm."  
Het leek Regulus te irriteren dat ik alleen maar hmmde. "Alhoewel nu ik erover nadenk leek het wel een vent."  
"Hm-hmm."  
"Zo een met een vettige baard... Misschien was het wel Perkamentus..."  
Zwarts in een bezemkast met...  
"WAT?"  
Regulus grinnikte. "Fijn je terug te hebben," zuchtte hij.  
Ik fronste even, voordat ik verder afwezig ging doen. Regulus bleef stil, zo stil dat ik na een kwartier mijn ogen weer opendeed en overeind ging zitten. "Wat scheelt er?" vroeg ik hem, nu bezorgd.  
Hij keek me aan, alsof hij twijfelde of hij het me moest vertellen of niet. Hij keek een lange tijd naar het meer en even was ik bang dat hij mijn vraag vergeten was, voordat hij hem beantwoordde. "Ik ben bang," fluisterde hij voor zich uit.  
Ik schoof wat dichter naar hem toe en keek hem nu nog bezorgder aan. "Wat is er aan de hand, Rega?" Ik had hem nog nooit zo gezien. Hij was meestal een en al optimisme, tenzij het om zijn broer ging. Dat was blijkbaar zonde van je tijd om optimistisch over te zijn.  
Weer zweeg hij even, alsof hij ieder woord afwoog voordat hij hem over zijn lippen kreeg. "Mijn nichten, ze verplichten me... om... En eigenlijk zou het een eer moeten zijn, maar ik. Urgh."  
Ik sloeg een arm om me heen, maar die schudde hij van zich af.  
"Jij begrijpt het toch niet!" riep hij naar me, voordat hij overeind kwam en weg sjokte.  
Ik liep hem niet achterna en bleef geschokt zitten. Wat begreep ik niet? Wat was er aan de hand? Zijn nicht? Wat was er met zijn nicht? Wat verplichtte zij hem? Ik fronste en kwam zelf ook overeind. Ik liep even naar het meer toe en staarde niet-begrijpend in het water. Waarom kon hij het me niet gewoon vertellen? Waarschijnlijk maakte hij weer een hele Hippogrief van een Flubberwurm. Ik keek over mijn schouder toen ik wat gegiechel hoorde. Ik zag Zwarts met een hand tegen een boom geleund staan en een blond meisje tussen hem en de boom in. Hij fluisterde dingen in haar oor, waardoor ik mijn ogen rolde. Hij zou beter zorgen voor zijn kleine broer dan een stelletje sletten zijn liefde te verklaren! Ik maakte een boos en geërgerd geluidje en draafde weg. Het gegiechel stopte en ik hoorde iemand mijn naam noemen. Ik wist wie het was, dus liep ik gewoon door. Ik had grotere zorgen dan die stomme uitdaging. Waarom deed ik dit ook alweer? Oh. Ja. Eigen theorieën waar bewijzen. Ik deed een lok haar achter mijn oren en was bijna bij het kasteel, toen ik zag dat Zwarts naast me liep.  
"Ja, Zwarts?"  
"Sirius."  
"Ik denk dat ik bij Zwarts blijf, dank je."  
Hij stopte en pakte mijn hand, zodat ik ook stopte. Hij pinde me vast aan de muur en keek me uitdagend aan. "Ik heb liever dat jij me Sirius noemt."  
Ik keek hem even overdonderd aan, terwijl ik mezelf los probeerde te wringen. "En waarom zou ik dat doen?" vroeg ik om toch maar iets te zeggen en te bewijzen dat ik helemaal niet onder de indruk was. Mijn handen zaten boven mijn hoofd, zodat hij dichter bij kon komen zonder dat ik maar een kans had om hem weg te duwen. Onze neuzen raakten elkaar bijna.  
"Omdat," begon Zwarts, terwijl hij nu mijn beide handen vast hield met een hand en met een vinger langst mijn kaaklijn streek, "ik er zeker van ben dat jij dat stiekem ook wilt," fluisterde hij.  
Ik trok een wenkbrauw op. "Je bent gek."  
Hij keek een tijdje in mijn ogen, voordat hij grijnsde. "Ja, dat ben ik inderdaad. Vanavond weer in het lokaal van Anderling. We hebben veel te bespreken," zei hij, voordat hij me losliet. Hij wandelde al terug naar zijn slachtoffer, toen ik mijn klep open zette. "Zelfde tijd?"  
Hij draaide zich om en grijnsde naar me. "Ja, zelfde tijd," riep hij terug, voordat hij verdween. Ik haastte me snel naar binnen en legde een hand om een van mijn polsen. Ik voelde zijn handen daar nog steeds. Was dat een goed of een slecht teken?

Ik liep diezelfde avond zelfverzekerd het lokaal binnen en ging weer op een bank zitten. Sirius was er nog niet, dus ik haalde een boek uit mijn tas en sloeg hem open. Ik kruiste mijn benen over elkaar en begon te lezen. Mijn verhaal ging over een prins die alleen de schoonheid van binnenin zag en niet de buitenkant. Zo werd hij verliefd op een totaal lelijk mormel en ze stonden net op het punt te zoenen, toen de deur open ging. Ik keek niet op, maar concentreerde me op mijn boek en voelde opeens hoe mijn toverstok werd afgenomen.  
Ik keek op en zag Sirius mijn toverstok in zijn broekzak steken. "Hey! Geef dat eens terug," protesteerde ik.  
Hij knipoogde naar me. "Ik vind mezelf leuker als een hond, babe. Dus geen gemiauw vandaag."  
Ik keek hem met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan, voordat ik snel verder las. Hij wachtte geduldig totdat ik klaar was met mijn hoofdstuk en het boek weg legde. En toen begon hij.  
"Heb je het iemand vertelt?" Zijn ogen namen me geconcentreerd op en ik kreeg het gevoel dat als ik wilde liegen ik het helemaal niet zou kunnen.  
"Nee." Mijn antwoord was kort en bondig en helemaal waar. Brave Ravenklauwer!  
Sirius grijnsde opgewekt naar me. "Mooi."  
Ik keek naar het bord. We hadden besloten dat ik vandaag Sirius klaar moest stomen. Ik en de meisjes dan toch. En ik zag er een heel klein beetje tegenop. Het kon oftewel helemaal floppen of helemaal volgens plan lopen. Alsjeblieft laat het volgens het plan zijn, smeekte ik zachtjes. Ik sprong van de tafel af en liep naar hem toe. "Zou je het heel erg hebben gevonden, moest ik het iemand hebben verteld?" Ik ging vlak voor hem staan en zag dat zijn haar nog een beetje nat was, misschien regende het buiten? Of had het geregend?  
Sirius grijnsde niet, maar keek me in plaats daarvan nieuwsgierig aan. Hij leek eventjes te denken. "Best wel."  
Ik ging op de tafel vlak naast hem zitten en keek hem met grote puppy oogjes aan. "En waarom zou dat zijn?"  
Sirius grinnikte. "Marauderszaken."  
"Hmm. We willen niet dat die 'zaken' een trauma krijgen, dus ik houd mijn klep."  
Hij keek me geamuseerd aan. "Dat perkament probeert iedereen zo goed mogelijk te kwetsen."  
Ik keek hem sceptisch aan. "Dus begin jij over mijn kont?"  
"Zei ik daar iets over?" grijnsde hij.  
Ik trok hem aan zijn kraag dichter. "Meneer Sluipvoet, ik wil jouw ogen af mijn kont," zei ik hem traag en duidelijk, terwijl ik hem in de ogen keek. Ze twinkelden van plezier.  
"Nou, juffrouw Pastelle waar mag ik ze dan naartoe sturen?"  
Ik ging met een vinger van zijn kaak, naar zijn hals, naar zijn nek en liet mijn hand in zijn haar verdwijnen. Ik grijnsde. "Niet op mij," fluisterde ik in zijn oor, voordat ik hem voorzichtig wegduwde en hem toen aankeek. "Je hebt me nog steeds niets bijgeleerd."  
Hij leek totaal niet uit het veld geslagen, alleen maar geamuseerd. "Zou je willen leren hoe je een faunaat wordt?" vroeg hij me uit het niets.  
Het was de bedoeling dat hij uit het veld geslagen werd, niet ik!  
"Ik?" vroeg ik verbaasd.  
Sirius knikte. "Ik moet je leren wat ik het beste kan."  
"Maar toch geen faunaat zekers?"  
"We kunnen ook wat saaiere dingen doen," grijnsde hij. "Zoals werken aan jouw vermogen om veranderde dingen weer in hun oorspronkelijke staat te toveren of ik kan naar jouw kont staren wat alleen maar saai voor jou is." Hij leek heel tevreden met zichzelf.  
"Pervert," draaide ik met mijn ogen.  
"Ja, maar ik ben uiteindelijk niet degene die een klap in zijn gezicht heeft gekregen voor wat er op het perkament tevoorschijn kwam."  
"Wil je er een?" vroeg ik opvliegend. "Je kan er een krijgen hoor."  
Hij grijnsde opnieuw. "Dus of een faunaat, of de andere twee dingen."  
Ik aarzelde even en zuchtte uiteindelijk. Hij keek me nieuwsgierig aan. Het leek hem echt te interesseren wat ik zou zeggen...  
"Okay, Zwarts, hoe word je een faunaat?"


	7. Bespeeld

_Muwhahaha._

_I'm back for more!_

__

(stilte)

Ahem

(gejuich)

__

I now pronounce you... Chappy 6!

**

* * *

**

6. Bespeeld

"Je wordt het natuurlijk niet zo maar," zei Sirius, terwijl hij al boeken uit zijn tas haalde. Blijkbaar was hij er heel zeker van geweest dat ik dit zou kiezen. "We moeten eerst berekenen wat voor iets je zal worden en dat kan ook best lang duren."  
Ik bekeek hem, terwijl hij druk bezig was met van alles te noteren. Ik zette me naast hem en keek met hem mee. Mijn blik viel toevallig op de kantlijn van het boek waaruit hij alles haalde. James: 50 kg, 1.49, Hert.  
Sirius betrapte me en tikte met zijn vinger op James' naam.  
"Jij bent niet de enige?" Waarom verbaasde me dat niet?  
Sirius grijnsde en schudde zijn hoofd van niet. "We zijn er allemaal een. Toen we dit noteerden," hij keek de hele tijd naar wat er neergekrabbeld stond, "zaten we in ons tweede jaar."  
"Oh."  
OH? Alles wat je erop kon zeggen was 'oh'? Goed bezig, Anna. Goed bezig.  
Hij grinnikte en ging verder met schrijven. Ik zag een beetje verder Sirius' naam staan en zijn afmetingen en gewicht en zijn vorm, toen Peter, die een rat was, maar ik zag geen Remus.  
"Hoe komt het dat Remus hier niet bij staat?" Ik keek Sirius vragend aan. Even aarzelde de veer, voordat hij verder schreef. "Remus' afmetingen hebben we ergens anders opgeschreven," antwoordde hij tenslotte.  
"Waarin verandert hij?"  
"Wolf."  
"Aha."  
AHA? Ik was hopeloos... Sirius stopte met schrijven.  
"Hoeveel weeg je?"  
Ik aarzelde. Dat vroeg je nou echt niet...  
Sirius keek me voor de eerste keer weer aan en grijnsde. "Nou?"  
"59," antwoordde ik, met mijn blik op het boek gericht.  
"Lengte?"  
"1 meter 63."  
"Hmm."  
Het bleef weer een hele tijd stil, voordat Sirius een vreugdekreetje slaakte. Ik keek op en zag hem stralend naar me kijken, terwijl hij wees op het woord dat hij omcirkelt had. Vos.  
"Jij wordt een vos," zei hij opgewekt.  
Een vos? Ik keek hem ongelovig aan. Ik werd gewoon een vos...

"En hoe gaat het?" vroeg Wanda me de volgende dag. Ik wist dat ze me niet vroeg om mijn gezondheid of gemoedstoestand, maar om hoe ver operatie 'Sirius' stond. Ik haalde zwijgend mijn schouders op en at mijn bord leeg. Ik zuchtte en keek hen tenslotte glimlachend aan.  
"Wat scheelt er?" vroeg Wanda bezorgd, mijn wallen waren haar dus ook opgevallen. Ik had de hele nacht liggen piekeren over Regulus, die nu vrolijk zat te lachen aan de Zwadderichtafel, alsof er niets aan de hand was. Ik zuchtte gefrustreerd.  
"Regulus. Er is iets mis en hij wilt niet zeggen wat er is..." mompelde ik.  
Eefje keek even aarzelend naar Sirius, voordat ze een spreuk uitsprak. Ik hoorde hem weer in mijn hoofd en aan het nadenkend gezicht van de rest te zien, zij blijkbaar ook.  
"Een faunaat, Sluipvoet? Je bent niet goed mal!" Dat was Potter met zijn getier.  
"Doe even rustig, Gaffel, ik kom net mijn bed uit," klaagde Sirius.  
"Ja! Dat je je bed in bent geraakt en haar niet gewoon een bezemkast hebt in gesleurd verbaasd ons allemaal, Sluipvoet." Dat was Remus die enorm kalm klonk. Remus' kalmte hielp echter niet om mij kalm te houden. Ik vernauwde mijn ogen, zette mijn tanden met een klap op elkaar en balde mijn vuisten. Wanda en Eefje keken me voorzichtig aan.  
"Ja, dat verbaasd mij eigenlijk ook wel." Ik kon zijn grijns in mijn hoofd horen en het maakte me misselijk.  
"Het is de beste vriendin van je broer, Sluipvoet," zei Remus uiteindelijk bestraffend, waardoor Wanda's gezicht ging stralen. Zij was blijkbaar dolblij dat Remus niet zo dacht gelijk de andere twee en dat zijn vorige opmerking maar sarcastisch was.  
"So?"  
"Je hoort haar met rust te laten."  
"Hmpf. Het is niet alsof ze mij met rust laat."  
Ik giechelde voor het eerst en de twee andere meisjes keken me verbaasd aan. Ze hadden mij nog nooit horen giechelen. Wedden dat er zo een verhoor aan kwam?  
James grinnikte. "Ja, hoor. Ze haat ons. En Maanling jij weet wat we hebben afgesproken."  
Het bleef even stil, voordat ik Remus weer hoorde. "Ze kijkt soms naar hier," biechtte hij uiteindelijk op. "Samen met die twee andere meiden. Wanda en..."  
"Eef of zoiets," voegde James eraan toe.  
"Eefje, juist."  
Wanda straalde helemaal, toen Remus wel haar naam had geweten maar die van Eefje niet en Eefje straalde helemaal omdat James bijna haar naam had geweten. Waardoor ik weer moest giechelen.  
Waarom noemde ik Potter en Lupos opeens James en Remus? Oh God.  
"Maar waarom een faunaat, Sirius? Het is niet alsof ze het opeens zal kunnen. Wij hebben er-"  
Meer hoorden we niet meer, want ik had de spreuk stopgezet. Dat was waarschijnlijk deel van hun geheim.  
"Hij kende mijn naam," zwijmelde Eefje. "Zal ik met hem gaan praten?" Ze stond op en vertrok, zonder te wachten op een antwoord van ons.  
Wanda en ik keken elkaar even aan, voordat we Eefje achterna renden die al naar de Marauders toe was. "Ben je gek? Wil je zo graag kilo's bijkomen?" siste ik, toen we haar inhaalden waren we al bijna bij de Marauders.  
"Hoezo kilo's bijkomen?" vroeg ze ongeïnteresseerd. Ze glimlachte naar een paar jongens.  
"Wij zijn gewoon speelgoed voor hem, Eef. Doe het nou niet," smeekte Wanda haar.  
"Ja," pikte ik daarop in. "Dan breekt hij je hart en prop jij je vol met chocolade."  
"Waarop jij dan kilo's bijkomt," zeiden Wanda en ik in koor, net als we bij de Marauders aankwamen.  
Eefje draaide zich naar ons om, terwijl de Marauders ons nieuwsgierig bekeken. "Doe toch niet zo flauw," zuchtte ze vermoeid en ze ging naast Potter zitten. Ik sloeg mijn hand tegen mijn voorhoofd en Wanda kreunde.  
"Alles is toegestaan in tijden van oorlog," fluisterde Wanda in mijn oor, waarop ik knikte en dan ook maar ging zitten. Toevallig was dat naast Sirius en Eefje. Ik wierp Eefje een dodelijke blik toe. Ik besefte dat ik even goed hier verder kon eten, dus pakte ik Sirius' bord af en schepte dat vrolijk voller.  
"Hey!" protesteerde hij, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd naar hem.  
"Dames eerst," verklaarde ik met een verontschuldigde blik. Sirius' blik verduisterde en hij pakte zijn bord weer af.  
"Oh, ja? Ga aan je eigen tafel zitten."  
"Plak je ogen ergens anders op, Zwarts."  
"Wat is er gebeurd met Sirius?"  
"Geen idee. Als je hem ziet, moet je het hem maar eens vragen."  
"Zal ik doen."  
"Mooi."  
"Mooi."  
"Fijn."  
"Ja, fijn."  
"ZWARTS!"  
"Ja?"  
"Kop dicht."  
Wanda grinnikte en Lupos lachte, Potter keek me even geïrriteerd aan, voordat hij verder ging met het versieren van Eefje. Sirius nam me in zich op, grijnsde en stond zijn bord aan me af.  
"Dames eerst."  
"Ja, dat dacht ik dus ook."  
Ik voelde Sirius' blik op me en werd er stilletjes aan gek van en besloot hem wat te pesten. Ik at zijn bord leeg en gaf het hem terug. Hij glimlachte even dankbaar naar me, voordat hij een enorme hoeveelheid eten op begon te scheppen. Ik legde mijn beiden handen op mijn schoot, zodat het niet zou opvallen als er opeens een hand onder tafel verdween. Ik legde mijn hand op Sirius' bovenbeen en voelde hoe hij even verstijfde en zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken hoe hij een blik op mij wierp, maar ik was zogezegd druk in gesprek met Wanda, die dit alles maar amusant vond. Toen hij uiteindelijk weer besloot om verder te eten, draaide ik met mijn vingers rondjes op zijn been. Ik hoorde hem zuchten, maar ging gewoon verder, totdat zijn hand de mijne vast pakte en hem weer op mijn eigen schoot legde. Hij kneep er even in, voordat hij hem langzaam los liet en verder at. Wanda keek me nieuwsgierig aan en ik sloeg mijn ogen ten hemel. Irritant ventje. Wanda giechelde en we begonnen te bespreken welke lessen we vandaag allemaal hadden.

Ik kwam lachend met Regulus de les Verweer uit, toen ik hem relaxed tegen de muur zag staan leunen. Regulus wierp me een bezorgde blik toe, maar ik haalde alleen mijn schouders op.  
"Aha. Weet je, ik denk dat ik hierbij wil zijn. Ik sta wat verder als je me nodig hebt," fluisterde hij in mijn oor, waarop ik glimlachend knikte en hij vertrok. Ik vouwde mijn armen over elkaar en liep naar Sirius toe. Eerst zei hij niets, maar bestudeerde me alleen maar. Zijn haar viel voor zijn ogen, wat ervoor zorgde dat ik het weg wilde vegen. Maar ik bedwong mezelf. Waarom zou ik dat doen, trouwens? Als het iets hielp met hem te versieren, ja oké dan...  
"Waar ging dat vanmorgen allemaal over?" vroeg hij uiteindelijk, toen de gang wat rustiger was.  
Ik keek hem nepverbaasd aan. "Waar ging wat over?" Mijn stem had net genoeg nieuwsgierigheid. Perfect.  
Sirius trok een wenkbrauw aan en keek eens opzij. Ik volgde zijn blik en zag Regulus nonchalant op me staan wachten. Sirius grijnsde, toen hij weer naar me keek.  
"Je weet best waar ik het over heb, meid," antwoordde hij.  
Hmpf. Meid? "Ik heb echt geen idee."  
"Ik laat me niet bespelen weet je." Zijn stem klonk nonchalant, maar zijn ogen stonden hard. "Ik bespeel hier de mensen."  
"Walgelijk." Op dat moment verafschuwde ik hem en nog niet zo'n klein beetje.  
Sirius lachte, voordat hij me aan mijn kleren dichter trok. "Dat vind jij."  
Ik zei niets, maar keek hem alleen aan met een waag-het-eens-blik en hij waagde het. Het ene moment staarde hij me met een uitdagende blik aan en het volgende drukte hij zijn lippen op de mijne. Het kwam niet als een totale verrassing, maar toch was ik even verrast genoeg om niet te reageren. Ik stond net op het punt om hem wel degelijk terug te zoenen, toen ik besefte waarom hij dit misschien deed. Ik legde mijn hand op zijn borstkas en drukte hem nog dichter tegen de muur, zodat onze lippen van elkaar afkwamen.  
"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent, Zwarts?" Mijn stem klonk kil in mijn eigen oren en dat was niet goed.  
Zijn grijns kon niet breder zijn en ondanks dat ik hem tegen de muur duwde, boog hij gemakkelijk naar me toe. "Ik zoende jou, Pastelle. Wat dacht je dat we anders aan het doen waren?" Zijn ogen stonden ondeugend.  
"Hij heeft het al moeilijk genoeg. Laat hem met rust." Jup, mijn stem klonk nog steeds kil.  
"Is dat zo?"  
Ik slikte. "Laat hem met rust."  
"En jou, moet ik jou met rust laten?"  
Dat valt later nog te bepalen, dacht ik. "Ja," antwoordde ik tot mijn eigen verbazing.  
"Nou, vosje," fluisterde hij in mijn oor. "Dat zullen we dan nog wel zien." Hij streek met zijn hand even mijn haar naar achteren, voordat hij het weer liet vallen en doodleuk weg wandelde. Ik liep naar Regulus toe.  
"Ik haat hem," mopperde hij.  
"Ik ook," antwoordde ik als automatisch. Hij had mij gezoend om Regulus te kwetsen. Eikel. Daarvoor zoen je toch geen meisje? Ik wilde zijn hart in duizend stukjes zien, nu meer dan ooit. Van Regulus blijven ze af en van mij al helemaal.

* * *


	8. Levende hel

Heeey iedereen!

Ik weet dat ik bij sommige had beloofd om meteen de dag na mijn vorige post te posten xD Maar het is er dus niet van gekomen! Ze zouden me tegen de muur moeten zetten :")  
Anyways, dit is hoofdstuk 17! R&R!

x

* * *

**17. Levende hel**

Er werd over me geroddeld. En als ik zei; er werd over me geroddeld dan bedoelde ik dus niet zoiets van 'Goh wat heeft die nou weer aan? Zouden we haar geen geld geven voor een styliste?'. Nee. Er werd gemeen over me geroddeld. Ik kwam erachter, toen ik zaterdag naar de wc moest en er twee meiden binnenkwamen.  
"Heb je het al gehoord van Pastelle?" hoorde ik een lichte meisjes stem vragen.  
"Nee, is dat niet die nerd?" antwoordde een andere stem.  
"Jup. Het schijnt dat de trut niet genoeg heeft aan één Zwarts."  
"Hmpf. Alsof ze er één van kan krijgen."  
"Nou, het schijnt dat ze die knul, Regulus Zwarts, al zover heeft gekregen. Padma zag ze eens uit een bezemkast komen."  
Ik staarde vol ongeloof naar de deur van het hokje waar ik in zat. What the hell?  
"Haatte zij Zwarts niet?"  
"Nou Chantal had een date met Sirius en ze zag hoe zij Sirius tegen een muur pinde."  
Pardon? Hij pinde mij tegen de muur!  
"Slet," vond het ene meisje.  
"Ja. Iemand zou haar eens een mep moeten geven. Want ze-" Meer hoorde ik niet meer, ze verdwenen uit mijn gehoorafstand. Ik zuchtte en kwam het hokje uit en keek in de spiegel. Ik zag lijkbleek en er woest uit. Ik haatte roddels. Ik deed mijn haar goed en liep naar buiten.  
Regulus keek me glimlachend aan. "Hey, meid. Dat duurde nogal," klaagde hij.  
Ik keek hem niet aan en wandelde gewoon verder. Regulus moest haast rennen om me bij te houden. "Anna, wat scheelt er?"  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op.  
"Anna."  
Ik liep gewoon door, wat hem mateloos irriteerde want hij hield me aan mijn arm tegen. "Zeg op." Zijn ogen stonden serieus, ook al glimlachte hij.  
"Heb jij de roddels dan helemaal niet gehoord?" vroeg ik hem.  
Hij trok een schuldig gezicht. "Jawel."  
"En jij vindt het niet eens nodig om me erover te vertellen?!" riep ik door de hele gang dramatisch.  
Verscheidene meisjes keken me venijnig aan en ik staarde moordlustig terug.  
"Kalm aan, Anna," suste Regulus met een air van een Zwadderaar. Koel en terughoudend. "We willen niet dat iedereen gillend Zweinstein uit rent."  
Ik gaf hem een klap tegen zijn borstkas. "Jij hebt echt geen gevoel voor humor," siste ik, voordat ik verder liep. Ik duwde een meisje aan de kant, die maar voor mijn voeten bleef lopen en goed wist dat ze dat deed.  
"Jezus, wat een slet."  
"Echt?" vroeg ik haar zoetjes. "Je vriendje noemde me nochtans anders."  
Het meisjes gezicht betrok, voordat ze snel aan haar beste vriendin vroeg waar haar vriendje was.  
Regulus grinnikte naast me en ik vouwde mijn armen over elkaar. "Soms vraag ik me echt af of je niet in de verkeerde afdeling zit. Je zou een geweldige Zwadderaar zijn geweest," plaagde hij me.  
Ik verhardde mijn blik en wandelde, met een snelheid van 100 kilometer per uur, verder.  
Regulus zuchtte en trok me aan de kant. "Luister jij nou eens goed naar mij." Hij nam mijn kin vast, zodat ik hem wel degelijk aan moest kijken. "Je moet je die roddels niet zo aantrekken. Ze weten niet beter en ze zijn gewoon jaloers dat jij met beide Zwartsen op mag trekken en zij niet."  
Ik snoof. "En hoe blij ik daarmee ben."  
Regulus gaf me een por in mijn zij. "Nou bedankt."  
"Ik had het niet over jou."  
"Ja, dat weet ik."  
Ik zuchtte.  
Hij zuchtte ook.  
"Regulus?"  
"Jup?"  
"Mag ik mijn kin terug?"  
We lachten en hij liet me los. Arm in arm liepen we weer verder. Mijn mood was weer omgeslagen. Misschien had Regulus wel gelijk. Tenslotte waren er honderden meisjes hier op Zweinstein die graag dicht bij Sirius Zwarts kwamen. Het maakte hen helemaal niet uit hoe vaak hij harten brak, of hoe hij hen nadien als uitschot behandelde. Voor hen was hij net een soort God en de jongens beschouwden hem als een enorme rivaal. Niemand wilde dat zijn liefje werd ingepikt door de beroemde – eerder beruchte – Zwarts. Soms was ik echt blij dat Regulus niet zo'n rokkenjager was... Regulus was een uitleg tegen me bezig, maar ik hoorde alleen maar dat het over Zwerkbal ging. Ik focuste me op de boze blikken die zich op mij vestigden, waarop vervolgens de eigenaars druk begonnen te roddelen.  
"Heb je het al gehoord?"  
"Nee?"  
Zo begon het steeds. Ik werd er horendol van. Ik volgde Regulus naar Gedaanteverwisselingen. Dat hadden we ook samen. De gesprekken verstomden even, toen we passeerden voordat ze in volle heftigheid weer toenamen.  
Regulus keek me grijnzend aan. "Zeg, Anna?" vroeg hij luid.  
Ik nam hem voorzichtig in me op. Wat was hij nu weer van plan?  
"Heb je misschien morgen zin om met me uit te gaan? Ik denk wel dat ik ons veilig buiten krijg." Hij riep het bijna, terwijl je een muis kon horen lopen.  
Ik stuurde hem een moordlustige blik toe. Ben je helemaal gek? vormden mijn lippen, maar hij grijnsde alleen naar mij en leek echt te wachten op een antwoord. "Ja, zeker?" mompelde ik onzeker.  
Regulus begon te lachen. "Nou, dat is dan afgesproken, poes."  
What the... POES? Toen de meisjes weer begonnen te roddelen maakte ik moordende gebaren met mijn handen. "POES?" siste ik naar hem.  
"Nou, het klonk grappig."  
Ik keek hem leeg aan.  
"Echt."  
"Soms vraag ik me echt af waarom ik met je optrek, Rega."  
"Het is Regulus of Reg en dat komt door mijn ongelooflijke charmes."  
"Of door je broer," antwoordde een ander meisje, liefjes.  
"Ja. Whatever," rolde ik met mijn ogen.  
"Heb je het gehoord?" giechelde een ander meisje. "Ze zei ja! Ze valt echt op Sirius!"  
Ik kreunde. Regulus sloeg meelevend een arm om me heen.  
"Nu is je reputatie pas om zeep."  
Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. "Zeg iets zinnig, of zwijg, Reg." Ik legde belachelijk veel nadruk op het 'Reg' gedeelte, wat hem alleen nog harder deed schudden van het lachen.

Ik voederde Regulus wat bruisballen. De zon maakte mij slaperig en Regulus hongerig dus ik offerde mijn snoep maar op. Regulus glimlachte naar me, toen ik nog een bal in zijn mond stopte en één in die van mezelf. Ik legde mezelf neer op het gras en keek naar de blauwe lucht. Opeens werd het donker.  
"Wauw, wat zijn we schattig," sneerde een stem.  
Ik sloot mijn ogen en kreunde nog net niet.  
"Jaloers, Potter?" vroeg Regulus hem. Ik opende mijn ogen en ging overeind zitten, waardoor ik Potter en Zwarts kon aankijken. Regulus lag nog steeds relaxed in het gras.  
"Waarom zou ik? Ik kan wel wat beters krijgen."  
Ik hoorde een paar meisjes giechelen, die achter de twee jongens stonden. Ik zuchtte vermoeid.  
"En wat doe je hier dan?" vroeg ik hem, niet eens de moeite nemend om mijn stem gemeen te laten klinken.  
"Ik vroeg me af of je misschien wist waar Wanda was," zei James nonchalant. "Ik zou graag iets weten over Eefje."  
Ik zou hem hebben gezegd waar Wanda was, als hij die laatste zin er niet bij had gezegd. "Nope. Ik weet niet waar Wanda is." Ik legde mezelf weer neer in het gras en at nog een bruisbal. Mijn mond prikte er al helemaal door, maar dat hield mij niet tegen om verder te snoepen.  
"Volgens mij weet jij precies waar ze is," beweerde hij woedend.  
Jup, dacht ik, terwijl ik mijn ogen sloot. "Is dat zo? Hmm. Als je dan toch zo slim bent, vind je haar toch lekker zelf?"  
"Niet zo bijdehand, Anna," beval Zwarts me.  
Ik opende mijn ogen. "Woef."  
Ik zag aan Sirius' gezicht, dat hij niet wist of hij nu moest lachen of niet. Potter keek wantrouwend van mij naar hem en terug. Ik besloot dat het tijd was om mijn ogen weer te sluiten.  
"Waarom rotten jullie niet een eind weg?" vroeg Regulus opeens.  
"Waarom ga jij niet huilen bij ons moeke?" vroeg Sirius terug.  
"Omdat ik volwassener ben dan jij ooit was en ooit zult zijn, Sirius."  
"Neem nog een bruisbal, Regulus."  
"Rot op."  
"Ik heb gehoord dat jullie closer zijn dan jullie laten blijken. Wanneer is de trouwerij?"  
Ik luisterde ingespannen, terwijl ik met denkbeeldige fanvlaggetjes zwaaide met Regulus op. Eerst was het een tijdje stil, toen hoorde ik Regulus "waag het eens" mompelen en vervolgens was het overal ijskoud. Ik gilde en sprong overeind. "Oh appeltaart. Oh appeltaart," jammerde ik, terwijl ik mijn natte haren uitwrong. Potter keek me te onschuldig aan.  
"Weet je misschien al waar Eefje is?" vroeg hij vriendelijk.  
Ik vernauwde mijn ogen naar hem en balde mijn vuisten. Ik wou hem een mep verkopen, maar Regulus was me voor. Ik deed mijn mond open om te protesteren, maar Sirius nam mijn pols vast en trok me mee. Ik gilde dat hij me los moest laten en merkte een klein probleempje op. Er kwam geen enkel geluid over mijn lippen! Hij had potverdikke een monddoodbezwering over me uitgesproken!


	9. Goede bedoelingen

8. Goede bedoelingen

Ik rukte mijn pols los. Hij had me het Verboden Bos in gesleurd en dat stond me echt niet aan. Zat het Verboden Bos niet vol met vreemde en gevaarlijke wezens. Ik wilde terug naar de rand lopen, toen ik besefte dat ik echt niet meer wist welke kant ik op moest. Ik slikte en draaide me tenslotte dan maar weer naar Sirius om. Ik zocht naar mijn toverstok, maar die had ik waarschijnlijk ergens laten vallen, want ik had hem niet meer.

Sirius maakte de bezwering ongedaan en keek me triomfantelijk aan.

"Wát is dit?" vroeg ik furieus. Als hij met me wilde praten, kon hij dat dan niet gewoon vragen? Of was dat te logisch?

"Dit is het Verboden Bos," antwoordde hij.

Sheesh. Serieus? Ik keek hem boos aan en zette mijn handen op mijn heupen. "Sirius Zwarts maak dat ik terug uit het Verboden Bos ben."

Sirius grinnikte. "Waarom? Ik vind het hier leuk." Hij gebaarde om zich heen en ik zag iets tussen de bomen verdwijnen en deed geschrokken een stap naar hem toe, wat zijn aandacht weer op mij vestigde.

"Wat is hier de bedoeling van, Zwarts?" Tot mijn grootste ergernis beefde mijn stem van angst. Wie weet wat spookte hij met me uit! Oh God. Oh God. Als ik zou gillen om Regulus, zou hij me dan horen? Ik keek weer vluchtig om me heen, maar zag nog steeds niet hoe diep we in het Verboden Bos zaten. Wat doe je dan? Euhm. Euhm. Het bladerdek. Juist. Ik keek omhoog en zag dat er bijna geen zonlicht meer door de bomen kwam. Oh shit.

Sirius leek me uiterst amusant te vinden. Waarom noem ik hem in godsnaam Sirius, dacht ik gefrustreerd. Hij heeft me midden een bos in gesleurd waarvan ik geen idee heb hoe ik eruit moest geraken en ik noemde hem Sírius. Ik wilde precies echt wel graag dood of een trauma hebben. "Rustig aan," probeerde Sirius me te kalmeren, maar ik was al paranoïde. Dus toen hij dichterbij kwam hielp dat niet echt.

"J-je hebt mijn vraag niet beantwoord," bracht ik uiteindelijk met mijn droge keel uit.

Sirius rolde met zijn ogen. "Kalmeer jij maar eerst. Je doet net alsof ik Jeweetwel zelf ben."

Als ik geen Ravenklauwer was had ik nog grotere ogen opgezet van de schrik. Maar hij kon onmogelijk Jeweetwel zijn. Daar was zelfs de Sirius Zwarts de Almachtige te dom voor. "Ik ben kalm." Ik stopte met beven om het te bewijzen.

"Mooi. Ik wilde eigenlijk gewoon even met je praten. Het lijkt alsof jij een soort – hoe moet ik het zeggen – vooroordeel hebt tegenover ons."

Ik trok sceptisch een wenkbrauw op. Ja, hoe zou dat komen? Hij gebaarde dat ik nog even moest zwijgen. "En je vertrouwt me helemaal niet, wat ik best begrijp aangezien ik jouw leven en dat van Regulus niet al te gemakkelijk heb gemaakt sinds jouw eerste jaar hier... Maar nu heb ik echt geen slechte bedoelingen met je, Anna. Ik dacht dat je dat even moest weten." Zijn blik was zo intens, dat ik bijna zou flauwvallen als ik niet wist dat het Sirius Zwarts was die voor me stond.

Ik wachtte even, voordat ik me aanvallend opstelde. Ik wilde weten wat er aan de hand was en wel nu. "Geen slechte bedoelingen? Je spreekt een bezwering over me uit en sleurt me vervolgens naar het midden van dit Bos. Het spijt me, maar ik definieer dat echt niet als een 'goede bedoeling'."

Sirius' ogen kregen een defensieve glans. "Ik had je ook een bezemkast in willen trekken hoor, maar volgens mij vond je dat minder geweldig als dit."

"Het Verboden Bos, Zwarts?" vroeg ik ongelovig. "Alles is beter dan deze plek!"

"Ook een bezemkast?" grijnsde hij.

Ik kreeg even een naar gevoel, toen ik besefte wat ik had gezegd. "Zonder jou erin? Ja!"

Hij grijnsde nog breder.

Ik ging snel verder met het vorig onderwerp. "En mijn beste vriend in elkaar slaan... Is dat goed?" vroeg ik hem.

"Dat was ik niet," verdedigde hij zichzelf.

Ik keek hem spottend aan. "Nee. Maar ik durf ervoor te wedden dat je je hondje erop af hebt gestuurd. Oh! Wacht even. Dom van me. Was jij niet de hond?" beet ik hem toe.

Sirius werd langzaamaan kwaad. "Gaffel is mijn hond niet," sputterde hij tegen.

"Hm-hm. Whatever." Ik draaide me om en liep weer weg.

"Je gaat de verkeerde kant uit!" riep hij me na. Ik stak mijn hand naar hem op. Het interesseerde me niet. Ik kwam hier wel zelf uit.

Hij hield me aan mijn schouders tegen. "Je wilt daar echt niet heengaan, meid," zuchtte hij naast mijn oor.

Ik bleef doodstil staan. "En waarom niet?"

Hij beantwoordde mijn vraag niet, maar draaide me om en liep van me weg. Ik aarzelde even, voordat ik zwijgend achter hem aanliep. We kwamen aan de rand van het bos en in het voorbijgaan streelde ik zijn arm. "Sorry," mompelde ik, ook al speet het me totaal niet. Flirten ging het beste als je geen ruzie had, toch?

Sirius schonk me een oogverblindende glimlach, voordat hij naar zijn vrienden wandelde en ik naar binnen liep. Waar was Regulus?

"AUW!"

"Zit dan toch stil."

"Ik zat stil."

"Niet waar, anders zat ik niet in je oog!"

"Och mens. Ik ga wel naar-"

Ik draaide zijn hoofd weer naar me toe en ging gewoon verder.

"Dat prikt, Anna!" riep hij boos naar me.

Ik wierp het watje tegen zijn hoofd. "Doe het dan toch zelf. Ik ben het echt beu, Regulus Zwarts." Regulus had een snee in zijn wang dat van zijn kin tot aan zijn oog liep. Ik probeerde het te verzorgen, maar dat ging nogal moeilijk – had ik ondervonden – als je patiënt een jammerende baby was!

"Ik zit wel stil," zei hij snel, terwijl hij braaf bleef zitten en zijn ogen sloot. Ik raapte mijn watje weer op en deed er weer wat toverdrank op. De snee was over een half uur weg als hij maar stil bleef zitten als ik het erop depte. "Auw," jammerde hij, ook al had ik hem nog niet aangeraakt.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Wees niet zo'n baby, Regulus."

De deur van het lokaal, waar we in zaten, werd open gegooid en ik keek wie er binnenkwam. Eefje had haar handen in Potters haar vastgezet, terwijl ze hem vurig zoende. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en zuchtte vermoeid. Gadver.

Ik depte net iets te bruut in zijn wond, waardoor Regulus me wegduwde. "Moet je andere oog ook blauw, of blijf je stil zitten? Echt de laatste keer hoor," dreigde ik.

Het zoenende paar hield op en keek naar ons. "Anna." Eefje leek oprecht blij om me te zien, Potter iets minder. Maar zijn gezicht klaarde op, toen hij zag dat ik zijn aangebrachte wonde aan het genezen was.

Regulus probeerde me onder de grond te stoppen met zijn blik, voordat hij diep zuchtte en zijn ogen weer sloot.

Ik depte het laatste stukje af, voordat ik alles opruimde.

"Wil je gaan studeren voor Heler, Anna?" vroeg Eefje geïnteresseerd.

Ik knikte. "Lijkt me echt leuk. Maar als al mijn patiënten zo'n jammerende baby's gaan zijn, zoek ik wel iets anders."

Regulus keek me boos aan, waarop ik mijn tong uit stak.

Potter keek geïnteresseerd toe, hoe Regulus wond steeds ondieper werd. "Hee, hoe doe je dat?"

"Magie," antwoordde ik een beetje bot, voordat ik het klaslokaal uit liep en Eefje een afkeurende blik toewierp en mijn hoofd naar haar schudde. De deur was nog niet achter mij en Regulus dicht of ze plakten alweer aan elkaar.

"Als ik ooit zo wordt, sla me dan. Hard," beval ik Regulus, die knikte.

"Dito."


	10. Lelijke eendjes

Heeey, mensen!

Omdat ik jullie super lief vind voor jullie reacties, draag ik dit hoofdstuk aan jullie op!

Plus, ik post er nog een tweede omdat ik steeds vergeet om opnieuw te posten xD

x

* * *

**9. Lelijke eendjes**

Ik sloot mijn ogen en concentreerde me zoals gevraagd op alles wat ik wist van een vos. Hoe zijn staart eruit zag, zijn oren, tot zelfs de kussens onder zijn poten. Ik hield de vos zorgvuldig kleurloos, omdat het dan anders niet zou lukken volgens mijn irriterende leraar. Ik sloot Sirius buiten en concentreerde me op mijn vos. Ik deed echt mijn best. Echt. Echt. Echt waar, maar er gebeurde gewoon niets. Nada. Noppes. Ik opende gefrustreerd mijn ogen weer. We waren al ongeveer een maand volop bezig om toch iets te laten gebeuren. God moest me echt haten...

Sirius grinnikte om mijn gezicht en ging achter me staan. "Sluit je ogen," zei hij op een hypnotiserende fluistertoon. Ik deed wat hij me zei en sloot mezelf op in de duisternis achter mijn oogleden. "Zie de spitse snuit van een vos voor je," fluisterde hij in mijn oor, wat ik nogal afleidend vond. Kom op, Anna. Denk aan die spitse snuit. Ik zag hem voor me. "Zie je die twee oortjes die op zijn hoofd zitten?" vroeg Sirius me, ook al wachtte hij niet echt op een antwoord. "Twee fonkelende ogen, zijn zachte pels?" Ik zag het inderdaad allemaal voor me. "Zijn lijf, zijn buik, zijn vier poten? Beeld je in hoe het zou zijn om vier poten te hebben," fluisterde hij opnieuw in mijn oor. Ik wist niet goed in de welke, ik was te ver van de wereld. "Zie je hoe zijn staart heen en weer zwiept? Beeld je in dat dat jouw staart is. Dat je neus verschillende geuren ruikt die je nog nooit eerder hebt geroken." Ik werd een beetje licht in mijn hoofd. Ik kon me nog nauwelijks concentreren op wat hij zei. "Je moet jezelf voorstellen als de vos."

De bel ging en ik ontwaakte uit mijn trance. Sirius glimlachte opgewekt naar me. "Nou, ik vond het best goed gaan," zei hij.

Heel even vroeg ik me af wat zijn definitie van 'goed' was.

Hij streek met zijn vingers langs mijn wang. "Je moet het wat tijd geven, Anna. Ongeduld brengt je nergens," knipoogde hij, voordat hij zich omdraaide en weer wegliep.

Ik suckte echt in flirten. Wat betekende dat werkwoord eigenlijk? Ik bedoelde niet in de letterlijk betekenis, want iedereen weet dat flirten gewoon proberen iemand te versieren is. Nee, ik bedoelde het meer in een andere richting. Het was geen levend wezen, geen moeilijk opstel voor school, niet iets wat je kon leren. Was dat mijn probleem? Dat ik nooit geleerd had om te flirten? Maar Wanda en Eefje hadden het me toch aangeleerd? Of alleszins geprobeerd om het me aan te leren? Er was waarschijnlijk gewoon iets mis met me. Ik was misschien gewoon een te grote nerd om normaal te functioneren. Ik snapte echt niet waarom flirten zo waardevol was, zoals Eefje beweerde. Wat maakte flirten zo waardevol? Dat je je slachtoffer om je vinger kon winden? Was het misschien gewoon allemaal één groot machtspelletje?

Wat flirten ook was, ik besloot er beter in te worden. Ik ging al mijn charmes (als ik die al had) in de strijd gooien. Mijn huiswerk had ik vannacht allemaal gedaan en als de leerkrachten morgen niets opgeven heb ik een heel weekend vrij. Dit weekend was er ook een Zweinsveldtripje, waar ik heen zou gaan met Regulus. Zou ik daar misschien mijn slag kunnen slaan? Ik beet nadenkend op mijn lip en volgde tenslotte Sirius' voorbeeld en liep het lege klaslokaal uit.

Hmm. Misschien moet ik mijn kledingkast maar eens overhoop halen. Er moest toch iets in zitten dat me een beetje gevaarlijk uit laat zien? Of op zijn minst sexy? Ik merkte niet waar ik heen liep, totdat Regulus me aansprak.

"Hey, beauty. Zo diep aan het nadenken?" vroeg hij me nieuwsgierig.

Ik besloot het hem op de man af te vragen. "Regulus, wat vind jij van mij?"

Die vraag bracht hem even van zijn stuk. "Je bent geweldig, hoezo?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Niet zo... Ik bedoel... Euhm... Vind je me niet sexy ofzo?"

Regulus fronste, nam me in zich op en fronste nog meer. "Is er een juist antwoord op deze vraag?"

"URGH. Ik wist het," zei ik geërgerd. Waarom kon mijn moeder nou geen supermodel zijn of zo? En mijn vader zo'n super knappe filmster? Dat maakte flirten vast veel gemakkelijker!

"Wat wist je?" vroeg Regulus voorzichtig, bang voor mijn buien.

"Ik ben het lelijkste eendje onder de lelijke eendjes tussen de mooie vogels," zei ik boos, terwijl ik uit pure chagrijn mijn armen dicht tegen mijn borstkas gekruist hield. Zo dicht dat het bijna pijn deed.

Regulus leek hier even over na te denken, voordat hij stopte en hij me knuffelde. Ik bleef verbaasd staan en liet mijn armen wat losser hangen.

"Waarom wil jij opeens één van die modepopjes zijn?" vroeg hij in mijn haar.

"Omdat... Omdat... Ik bak niets van heel dat versiergedoe," jammerde ik en voordat ik het wist, was ik in tranen.

Regulus verstijfde even, voordat hij me nog dichter tegen zich aantrok en ik mijn armen ook om hem heen sloeg. "Ssst," probeerde hij me te sussen. "Je bent niet het lelijkste eendje onder de lelijke eendjes, Anna," mompelde hij, terwijl hij me zachtjes heen en weer wiegde.

Dat deed me, raar maar waar, nog meer huilen. "Wehel waar," snotterde ik tegen zijn borstkas aan. Ik hoorde Regulus zuchten.

"Je vraagt het gewoon aan de verkeerde. Ik zie jou meer als een zus en ik heb nog nooit iemand horen zeggen dat zijn zus mega sexy is. Ook al is dat zo," troostte hij me, terwijl hij mijn kin omhoog duwde zodat ik hem wel aan moest kijken. Mijn nek protesteerde pijnlijk. Man, die jongen was lang. "Wil je nou alsjeblieft stoppen met huilen, voordat ik zo meteen ook moet huilen?"

Ik glimlachte schaapachtig naar hem en hij grijnsde terug. Ik veegde mijn wangen droog met mijn mouw en hij knikte goedkeurend. "Dank je," zei ik tegen hem met een bibberig glimlachje.

"Graag gedaan," zei hij, voordat hij me los liet en mijn hand vast pakte. Hij kneep erin.

"Weet je? Voor een Zwadderaar ben jij echt ongelooflijk aardig.

Rega grinnikte "Ja, wen er maar niet te veel aan."

Ik besloot over een veiliger onderwerp te beginnen. "Wat leert jouw Huffelpuffer je allemaal?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

"Niet veel eigenlijk," zuchtte Regulus. "Ik wist het meeste al. Een groot licht is het niet."

Ik giechelde.

"SSST!"

We keken allebei verbaasd opzij, maar zagen niets. Waarvan kwam dat? Ik keek vragend naar Regulus, die gewoon zijn schouders op haalde. "En... heb jij al veel bijgeleerd?" vroeg hij voor de vorm terug.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Niet echt." Dat was nou niet bepaald gelogen, toch? Ik haatte het om te moeten liegen tegen Regulus, dus dat vermeed ik zoveel als ik kon.

"Hee! Is het volgende week niet de eerste Zwerkbalmatch?" vroeg ik hem verbaasd.

Regulus knikte vaag, terwijl hij mijn blik ontweek.

"REGULUS!" Weer draaiden we ons om, maar deze keer zagen we wel degelijk wie een geluid had gemaakt. Een blonde Zwadderaar liep op ons af.

"Oh. Hey Rachel." Regulus keek haar aan met van die grote puppy oogjes, waaraan ik meteen kon zien dat hij een crush had. Hij was stapelverliefd op dat kind! Waarom vertelde hij me dat niet? vroeg ik mezelf af, terwijl er een steek door mijn hart ging.

"Ik moest van mijn vader vragen of jullie zin hebben om met Kerst langs te komen." Rachel had mooie blauwe ogen, blond haar en een mooi figuur en ze was familie van de Malfidussen. Does that ring any bells? Ze is een potentiële dooddoener. Ik keek haar met afschuw aan, terwijl ze Regulus' hand nam. Waar was hij mee bezig? En waarom vroeg ze al naar Kerstmis als het nog maar midden oktober was?

"Oh. Maar wij zijn met Kerst altijd thuis," zei Regulus afwezig, terwijl hij met een lok van haar haar speelde. Ik leunde tegen de muur en wachtte geduldig.

"Dit is niet iets waar je onderuit kan," knipoogde ze, voordat ze mij een vuile blik schonk en Regulus een zoen op zijn wang gaf. Ja, doe maar. Waarom boek je niet meteen een bezemkast, dacht ik geïrriteerd. Uiteindelijk liep ze weg, godzijdank. Ze was net buiten gehoorafstand, toen ik mijn tirade begon.

"Jezus, Regulus. Waar ben je mee bezig?" siste ik naar hem, terwijl ik hem de andere kant op stuurde. Die jongen was er helemaal ondersteboven van. "Waarom stuur je jezelf niet in een postpakket op naar Jeweetwel?"

Regulus keek me met een moordende blik aan. "Waarom ga jij niet nog wat janken?" vroeg hij me gemeen, voordat hij van me weg wandelde. Ik bleef verbaasd staan en keek hem na. Hij ging die Rachel achterna. Remus en Peter kwamen uit het niets naast me staan, terwijl Peter nonchalant iets in zijn rugzak stopte. Ik nam niet eens de moeite om te zien wat het was.

"Anna?" vroeg Remus voorzichtig.

Ik keek hem verbaasd aan, alsof ik hem voor de eerste keer zag. Wat moest hij? Waar kwam hij vandaan? Ik keek om me heen en zag Peter naar overal kijken, behalve naar mij. Ik kreeg weer tranen in mijn ogen.

"Anna?" vroeg Remus weer, terwijl hij een stap naar me toe zette.

"Laat toch zitten," snufte ik, voordat ik wegrende. Fijn. Nu was ik mijn enigste vriend ook nog kwijt. Ik rende van hen weg, rende naar buiten toe in de hoop om even alleen te zijn.

Ik zette mezelf neer aan het meer, met mijn rug tegen een boomstam. Niet de beste plek om heen te gaan, maar hier ontmoette ik voor het eerst Regulus. Ik had toen ook zitten huilen, omdat het schooljaar nog maar een week bezig was en iedereen me in mijn afdeling toen al negeerde.

"Mag ik er bij komen zitten?" had hij toen heel lief gevraagd.

Ik had meteen mijn ogen afgeveegd en geknikt. Ik wist niet meer precies wat hij zei, maar wat het ook was het maakte me aan het lachen. Vanaf dat moment wist ik dat we vrienden konden zijn en zouden zijn. Ik vroeg me alleen af wat er de laatste tijd was veranderd. Ik sloeg mijn armen om mijn benen heen en merkte net iets te laat dat er mensen in het meer waren. Ik hield me zo stil mogelijk, terwijl ik mijn hoofd op mijn knieën legde. Ze kwamen net uit het water en trokken hun kleding weer aan. Ik kon niet zien wie het was, maar Jezus die jongen had brede schouders!

"Ik had echt een leuke tijd," grinnikte een stem, die ik nou echt niet wilde horen. Was er dan geen enkele dag dat ik hem niet zag of hoorde? Of over hém hoorde. Ik werd nog eens gek. Die vervloekte Zwartsen. Ik hield me zo stil als ik maar kon.

"Heey! Sluipvoet!" riep een stem weer. Waarschijnlijk een Marauder aan de bijnaam te horen. "Sorry, schat. Effe opgehoepeld."

James. Heel duidelijk, James. Peter zou een meisje in haar ondergoed nog niet eens durven aanspreken en Remus zou het niet zo onbeschoft doen. Hoop ik toch. Anders was Griffoendor echt helemaal verloren, vond ik.

"Gaffel. Doe eens kalm," protesteerde Sirius. Ik beet op mijn lip om mijn gezucht tegen te houden. Het meisje passeerde nu langs me.

"Het schijnt dat jouw broer met Kerstmis bij dooddoeners gaat dineren," zei James, toen het meisje uiteindelijk weg was.

"Ja, en da – WAT? Van wie weet je dat?" Hoorde ik nou bezorgdheid in zijn stem? Ik grijnsde, dit kon best eens interessant worden...

"Maanling stond erbij onder de mantel," verduidelijkte James snel.

Onder de mantel? Ik fronste en herinnerde me half hoe hij uit het niets naast me verscheen. Een mantel... Uit het niets verschijnen... Heeft Remus een onzichtbaarheidsmantel? dacht ik verwonderd.

"O shit," zuchtte Sirius vermoeid. Ik zag hem met een hand door zijn haar gaan.

"En nog belangrijker. Ze hebben ruzie."

"Wie? Regulus en de dooddoeners?"

"Sluipvoet, heb je weer gedronken? Nee. Jouw broertje en Pasterelli."

"Oh."

"En?"

"En wat?"

"Je bent echt hopeloos. Geen boterbier meer voor jou," mompelde James, terwijl ze van me weg liepen.

Ja. En wat? Wat had Sirius in godsnaam met die ruzie te maken?


	11. Drinkwedstrijdje

**10. Drinkwedstrijdje**

Gaan naar Zweinsveld of niet? dacht ik die zaterdagmorgen. Regulus had nog steeds geen woord tegen me gezegd, hoewel hij ieder lesuur naast me zat. Sirius had ik een hele dag ontlopen en ik was gisteren dan ook niet naar ons lokaal gegaan om te oefenen. Ik wilde voorlopig even geen enkele Zwarts meer zien. Ik maakte een beslissing. Regulus zou vast niet voor de ingang van mijn leerlingenkamer staan, dacht ik en trok een dikke trui aan. Dus er is ook geen reden meer om niet te gaan, toch? Misschien dat Wanda geen date had... Dan konden we samen gaan! Naar wat ik had gehoord, ging Eefje weer met Potter ook al had die eikel haar hart ondertussen al twee keer gebroken door haar te 'bedriegen'. God. Ik wilde echt niet weten hoeveel vriendinnetjes hij tegelijk had. Hetzelfde telde voor Sirius.

"Sheesh, Anna. Ga jij zo?" vroeg Eefje ontzet, terwijl ze mijn outfit bekeek. Ze zei het op zo'n overdreven ben-je-gek-toon, dat ik zelf ook eens naar beneden keek. Ik had een dikke blauwe trui aan, een gewone spijkerbroek en mijn zwarte all stars.

"Ja."

"Waarom dat?"

"Omdat ik gewoon naar een boekenwinkel ga, naar Zacharinus en misschien even naar de Drie Bezemstelen."

"Alleen?"

"Nee. Ik neem mijn knuffelbeer mee," mompelde ik tegen mezelf, voordat ik mijn grote tas pakte, mijn portefeuille erin gooide en naar Eefje glimlachte. "Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik je verstandig vind, maar veel plezier," zuchtte ik. "Heeft Wanda een date?"

"Jup," grijnsde Eefje.

"Oh." Het was even stil. "Dan ga ik maar." Eefje knikte en ik liep weer naar beneden. Ik had gelijk: Regulus wachtte inderdaad niet op me bij de uitgang. Ik zuchtte en liep naar de koetsen toe. Ik zat bij een groepje Huffelpuffers, terwijl we naar Zweinsveld reden. Zij zeiden niets tegen mij en ik niets tegen hen. Ik was eigenlijk één van de eerste om uit te stappen, als ik eerlijk was.

Het was best koud voor een oktobermaand, vond ik dan. Dus ik haastte me eerst naar Zacharinus en kocht een heleboel snoep, het meeste ervan was chocolade. Dat ging ik zo nodig hebben! Ik maakte een mentale nota dat ik naar mam een uil moest sturen om te vragen of ze mij niet wat kiwi's wilde zenden... Mijn maandstonden kwamen eraan, dus die ging ik ook nodig hebben. Ik rekende alles af en stak het in mijn zak, maar haalde er een lolly weer uit, die ik langzaam op at. Ik liep naar mijn favoriet winkeltje, waar ze super leuke boeken, speciaal perkament en mooie veren verkochten.

"Ha, die Marie!" groette mevrouw Hatsie me opgewekt. Iedereen noemde me Anna en zij noemde me Marie. Ik denk dat, dat haar gewoon zo leuk maakte. Ze was bijzonder in iedere positieve manier dat iemand bijzonder kon zijn. "Ik heb een boek voor je opzij gelegd. Een minuutje," glimlachte ze, terwijl ze door een deur verdween. Ik knikte (ook al kon ze het niet meer zien) en liep naar de veren toe. Oh. Ze hadden er nieuwe! Ik pakte er een blauwe en een roze, die ik altijd meenam. Die schreven ontzettend gemakkelijk. Ik nam ook een paar nieuwe rollen perkament van drie meter mee en liep naar de toonbank.

"Weer nieuwe veren?" vroeg mevrouw Hatsie afwezig. "Ik vraag me soms echt af of je boeken schrijft, in plaats van ze te lezen, schat."

Ik glimlachte schaapachtig naar haar. "Je had een boek voor me?" hintte ik.

"Oh, ja! Kijk zelf maar eens." Ze stopte me een boek toe. Mijn blik bleef hangen op de cover, waar een foto op stond die niet bewoog. Een Dreuzelboek dus. Die waren meestal, leuheuk! Ik las de titel.

"Romeo en Julia?" vroeg ik verbaasd, terwijl mevrouw Hatsie heftig knikte.

"Echt een geweldig boek. Ik heb er onlangs een toneelstuk van gezien. Prachtig," zuchtte ze.

Ik vertrouwde op mevrouw Hatsie's smaak en nam het boek mee. Ik betaalde braaf en liep de winkel weer uit, met een klein papieren tasje in mijn hand. Ik likte opnieuw heftig van mijn lolly, die ik even had weggestoken voor ik de winkel binnenliep. Mevrouw had dat niet zo graag dat je lolly's at, wanneer je tussen haar boeken snuffelde. Ik stak de lolly in mijn mond en keek hoe laat het was. Ik was al een uur en een half in Zweinsveld. Ach ja, dan maar wat gaan drinken en dan weer naar Zweinstein toe. Van het winkeltje naar de Drie Bezemstelen was twintig minuten flink doorstappen. In stilte.

Ik hield eigenlijk wel van de stilte, ik kreeg zo mijn gedachten op een rijtje en had net besloten om later met Regulus te praten toen ik de Drie Bezemstelen bereikte. Ik liep naar binnen en wreef in mijn handen om mijn koude vingers te verwarmen.

"Anna! Hier!" Ik keek op bij het horen van Eefje's stem en waaide niet zo enthousiast naar haar terug. Ze gebaarde dat ik bij haar moest komen zitten en zag dat zij bij de Marauders zat. Vreemd genoeg was zij het enige meisje aan die tafel. Ik trok even een gezicht, voordat ik naar haar toe liep. In het voorbijgaan zag ik Regulus zitten samen met die Rachel. Hij keek me met een spijtige blik aan. "Sorry"' vormde hij met zijn lippen. Ik glimlachte aarzelend naar hem, waardoor hij begon te stralen. Ik wendde mijn blik van hem af en liep naar Eefje toe. Ik had hem nog steeds niet volledig vergeven. Dat zou ik pas doen als we met elkaar hadden gesproken. Waarschijnlijk, dan toch.

"Waarom kom je er niet bijzitten?" stelde Eefje voor.

Ik aarzelde. "Ik wil niet storen..."

"Zet je er toch gewoon bij," grijnsde James. "Of maakt mijn aanwezigheid je ongemakkelijk?"

Eefje gaf hem een stomp en ik vernauwde mijn ogen, voordat ik Sirius gebaarde dat hij moest opschuiven zodat ik erbij kon.

James grijnsde, heel tevreden met zichzelf om de één of andere reden.

Eefje glimlachte opgewekt naar me. "En alles al gekocht, wat je nodig had?"

Ik knikte. "Jup," glimlachte ik terug.

"Sluipvoet, Gaffel, waarom gaan jullie geen boterbiertjes halen?" stelde Remus voor.

Sirius keek hem sceptisch aan. "Waarom?Moeten de meisjes iets onder elkaar bespreken?"

James snoof. "Blijkbaar."

"Stel jullie toch niet zo aan," rolde Remus met zijn ogen. "Ik zal hen niet versieren, moesten jullie daar bang voor zijn," knipoogde hij naar mij.

Ik grinnikte, waardoor ik de aandacht onnodig op me richtte.

"Ik denk dat ik blijf," fronste Sirius.

"Jaloerse hond," grijnsde James.

"Bambi," zei Sirius terug.

"Vuilnisbaketer."

"Uitgemergeld paard."

"Mislukte wolf."

Ik keek naar Eefje, die niet-begrijpend naar de twee jongens staarde. Ze vestigde haar blik vragend op mij, maar ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik wist het ook niet. Leugenaar, zei een klein stemmetje in mijn hoofd.

"Ha. Nu weet je niets meer hé," glimlachte James trots.

Sirius trok een wenkbrauw op. "Nee, ik wou je alleen even de smaak van de overwinning laten proeven, voordat ik je verpletter."

"Is dat zo?"

"Jup."

"Ik durf te wedden dat het je niet lukt." James glimlachte eventjes lief naar mij, voordat hij weer naar Sirius keek.

"James," zei Remus streng.

"Wedden van wel?"

"Ik dacht dat we dat al hadden gedaan?"

"Sirius," zei Remus vermoeid.

"Bang om te verliezen, Gaffel?"

"JONGENS!" riep Remus nu geïrriteerd. "Willen jullie nu even kappen. Jullie lijken wel twee kleine kinderen."

Ik grinnikte. "Zijn ze dat dan niet?"

Sirius keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, voordat hij me in mijn zij porde. "Wees jij maar stil, of je krijgt geen boterbiertje."

Ah ja? Dat zullen we dan nog wel eens zien.

"Moet je dreigen om het van me te halen, Zwarts? Lijkt me logisch aangezien je anders zou verliezen en dan ben je niet meer zo'n macho hé?"

Hij keek me stomverbaasd aan, voordat hij duivelachtig grijnsde.

"Kom op, Anna!" supporterde Eefje me, terwijl ik mijn glas met vuurwhisky achterover gooide. Ik schudde met mijn hoofd en nam de volgende. Ik zag dat Sirius een glas voor stond en dronk nog wat sneller. De rest van de tafel klapte in zijn handen. Ik werd langzaam licht in mijn hoofd, toen ik mijn vierde glas opzij zette en aan mijn vijfde begon. Ik nam mijn zesde al vast en verving de lege meteen door een volle.

"Zet hem op Anna!" Ik mompelde wat tussen twee teugen terug en dronk snel verder. Nog vijf glazen! Tegen dat ik er nog maar twee moest opdrinken, had Sirius er nog maar één staan. Hij greep er steeds naast en ik viel van de bank met mijn voorlaatste glas vuurwhisky in mijn hand. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en bleef verbaasd op de grond zitten, terwijl James en Remus luidruchtig lachten. Ik keek nog even verdwaasd, voordat ik toch maar mijn whisky opdronk en op de grond in elkaar zakte.

"Oh God!" riep Eefje geschrokken, voordat ze naast me neerzakte. "Anna?" vroeg ze verbaasd. "Gaat het wel?"

"Sirius? Sirius! Hey, niet slapen hier, mannetje," zei Remus streng.

Ik giechelde. Siriuuusssss. Dat klonk zooo grappig. Ik zei het een paar keer en ging plat van het lachen.

"Volgens mij is ze dronken," zei James grinnikend.

"Zou je denken?" vroeg Eefje sceptisch. Ik zag drie Eefjes, wat me nog hysterischer maakte. Ik greep naar mijn buik, terwijl de tranen over mijn wangen rolden van het lachen.

"Heey, Anna?" mompelde iemand, voordat ik iets naast me hoorde vallen.

Ik keek opzij. "Sisser Siriuuuss," giechelde ik opgewekt.

"Ik wohon."

Ik fronste en probeerde overeind te komen en mijn laatste glas vuurwhisky te pakken. Ik goot alles naast mijn mond en giechelde weer. Sirius lachte met me mee.

Het volgende moment was ik in de buitenlucht en liep ik arm in arm zigzaggend naar Zweinstein.

"Hoe... Hoe ging dat llliiedje?" vroeg Sirius me.

"Hanssje Paaaanssje Kkeeeeevertje, klom eens op een hehek," giechelde ik als een gek, terwijl Sirius me na zong. Ik hoorde iemand naast ons kreunen en gaf die een stomp.

"Neer viel de drup drup, die spoelde alles weg!" zei ik, terwijl ik een groot arm gebaar maakte.

Sirius lachte een hondenlach, terwijl hij even zwaar op me steunde.

"Op kwam de zohon! Die maakte alles droog. Hansje Pansje Kevertje klom toen weer omhoog." Sirius en ik gooiden onze armen als twee gekken in de lucht, voordat Sirius begon te roepen dat hij ook een kevertje wilde zijn.

Ik stak een vinger in de lucht. "Neehee. Ik. Ik wil een v-vos zijn."

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" zong Sirius, voordat we rondjes dansten.

"Ik word hier zo moe van," zuchtte Remus vermoeid.

"Oooh!" Dat liedje kende ik ook. "Ik word daar zooo moe vaaaaan! Ik word daar zooo moe vaan, van alles wat ik denk of dooeee!"

Remus jammerde.

We liepen richting een koets en ik zwaaide nonchalant naar de vijf Regulussen die me vreemd gadesloegen. Ik liep schuin naar ze toe, Sirius met me meesleurend. "Weet je, Regatas?" vroeg ik met een dubbele tong, terwijl ik mijn armen rond Sirius' nek gooide. "Ik ben dronken!" riep ik uit.

De vijf Regulussen trokken hun wenkbrauwen op. "Serieus?"

Sirius nam mijn armen uit zijn nek en pakte mijn handen beet. "Weet je, Reguuuuul?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij een beetje wankel op zijn benen stond.

"Nou?"

"Ik ben ook zat!"

De vijf Regulussen schudden hun hoofden.

"Regaaa?" vroeg ik. "Ik heb een gat in mijn dak!"

Sirius stuiterde opeens op en neer, toen James en Remus ons kwamen halen. We dansten naar de koets, terwijl we samen zongen: "WIJ HEBBEN EEN GAT IN ONS DAK!".

"Ik voel me niet op mijn gemak, 't is door dat gat in mijn dak," kwebbelde ik vrolijk verder, voordat ik opeens geeuwde.

"We-weeet je, Siriusssss?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik in mijn ogen wreef en mijn hoofd op zijn schouder legde.

"Watse?"

"Ik ga slapen doen."

Sirius knikte serieus, voordat mijn ogen dicht zakten.


	12. Katers

_Ik heb één woord voor jullie, mensjes:_

_VAKANTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

**11. Katers**

Ik werd wakker met het gevoel alsof men een atoombom op mijn hoofd had laten vallen. Ik kreunde en legde een kussen op mijn gezicht om het zonlicht te blokkeren. Man dat deed pijhijn.

"Goedemorgen!" groette Eefje me enthousiast.

"Ssst," smeekte ik, terwijl ik het deken ook nog eens over mijn gezicht gooide.

"Ja, een kater valt niet mee hé," fluisterde ze, terwijl ze een glas op mijn nachtkastje zette.

"Vind je het erg om te zwijgen? Want ik heb echt waar hoofdpijn," fluisterde ik ontzettend zacht, maar zelfs dat deed al pijn.

"Okay."

Ik kreunde weer.

"Het spijt me, maar je moet dat opdrinken."

Ik knikte, al betwijfelde ik dat ze het kon zien. Ik gooide alles van me af en dronk dat glas leeg. Vervolgens sloop ik als een zombie naar de badkamer en maakte zo min mogelijk lawaai. Ik zou vanavond wel douchen, nu kon mijn arme hoofd dat niet aan. Ik trok mijn kleren aan en liep naar beneden.

"Hoe zie-" Ik stak mijn hand op om Wanda te onderbreken, toen ik naast haar ging zitten.

"Kater," fluisterde Eefje haar toe. Ik legde mijn hoofd op mijn armen en kreunde.

"De toverdrank helpt pas over een uurtje, sorry," excuseerde Eefje zich.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Het werd al wel wat minder. Ik moest het maar gewoon ondergaan.

"Wil je wat drinken?" vroeg Wanda lief. Mijn blik viel op haar bord en ik voelde me opeens zo misselijk.

"Oh jee," jammerde Eefje, voor ze me overeind trok. "Toilet, toilet, toilet," jammerde ze, terwijl ze me naar het WC duwde. In het voorbijgaan kwamen we de Marauders tegen.

"Goedemorgen," groette James ons enthousiast, maar ik keek niet echt naar zijn gezicht. Ik geraakte net op tijd bij de toiletten, voordat ik mijn hele maaginhoud erin kieperde.

Eefje hield mijn haar uit mijn gezicht en na een kwartiertje liep ik naar de wasbakken om mijn mond te spoelen. Ik zag nu van dichtbij dat ik enorme wallen onder mijn ogen had en dat ik er niet uit zag. Eefje sleepte me weer terug naar de Grote Zaal en ze hielden eten vanaf nu zorgvuldig bij me vandaan.

"Dus... Hoe komt het dat ik een kater heb?" Ik trok een gezicht. Het deed nog steeds ontzettend veel pijn om te praten. Plus ik herinnerde me niets meer van gisteren. Ik dronk echt nooit, nooit meer.

"Je hield een – euhm – drinkwedstrijdje met Sirius," glimlachte Eefje.

"Zwarts?" vroeg ik zachtjes.

Eefje knikte.

"Oh. Fuck. Alsjeblieft zeg me dat ik niet mijn oneindige liefde heb verklaard of zo," smeekte ik.

Wanda giechelde.

"Nee, maar jullie hadden wel een gat in jullie dak," grinnikte Eefje.

Ik keek haar verward aan. "Huh?"

Eefje dacht even na, hoe ze het zou verwoorden. "Jullie waren gisteren nogal zangerig."

Mijn gezicht betrok weer en ik verborg mijn hoofd in mijn armen. "Wat nog?"

"Je zong ook over Hansje Pansje Kevertje, wie dat ook mag zijn, en je giechelde voortdurend Sirius' naam."

Ik trok een gezicht. "Hij was toch ook dronken, toch?" Alsjeblieft laat hem ook dronken zijn, dan herinnerde hij zich het tenminste niet.

Eefje knikte. "Strontzat," grinnikte ze.

Ik zuchtte. "Ik drink echt nooit meer," kreunde ik.

"Jullie waren best schattig samen. Zoals jullie rond sprongen en zo."

"Ja. Houd maar op," klaagde ik. "Ik kruip weer mijn bed in," mompelde ik, voordat ik weer op stond en met een pijnlijk gezicht naar de leerlingenkamer liep. Ik kon me niet concentreren op de vraag die er gesteld werd aan de ingang van onze leerlingenkamer, dus ik liep dan maar naar buiten. Zolang het niet regende kon ik daar evengoed slapen. Ik legde me ergens op het gras, dicht bij het kasteel en sloot mijn ogen.

Iemand schudde me wakker. Ik probeerde die persoon van me weg te duwen en merkte dat dat niet lukte. Met tegenzin opende ik mijn ogen en keek in twee bezorgde bruine kijkers.

"Wat lig je hier te doen? Wil je naar de Ziekenzaal?" vroeg Remus bezorgd, terwijl ik overeind kroop.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Nee, dank je," mompelde ik, voordat ik hem stomverbaasd aankeek. Ik vroeg me echt af hoe het kwam dat de Marauders zo tegenover mij veranderd waren. Ze waren gewoon... aardig. De Marauders en aardig, dat klopte niet. Ik fronste en besloot het later uit te dokteren.

"Hoe gaat het met je kater?" vroeg Remus me vriendelijk.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en merkte dat ik helemaal geen hoofdpijn meer had. "Helemaal weg," antwoordde ik even vriendelijk terug.

Remus glimlachte naar me en ik keek naar mijn handen. "Is er een reden dat je naar hier kwam?" vroeg ik, nog steeds naar mijn handen kijkend.

Het was even stil, waardoor ik op keek. Remus zag eruit alsof hij niet wist wat hij moest zeggen.

"Niet echt," aarzelde hij. Hij keek me niet aan en bestudeerde de steeds donker wordende lucht. Opeens besefte ik dat ik het best koud had.

"Ga je niet mee naar binnen?" stelde ik voor, terwijl ik over mijn armen wreef voor een beetje warmte.

Hij keek me weer aan, glimlachte niet en knikte. "Is goed."

We liepen naar het kasteel en ik probeerde, vreemd genoeg, een gesprek aan te knopen. De stilte die tussen ons hing, voelde verkeerd. "Was ik echt zo verschrikkelijk als ze me vertellen?"

Remus grinnikte. "Nee, het viel best mee."

Het was weer stil. Waar lopen we eigenlijk heen? Waar zat ik met mijn hoofd? Ik liep zo eventjes het kasteel binnen met een Marauder... Dat ruïneert je reputatie nogal... Maar welke reputatie heb ik nou nog? Nadat ik Zweinsveld door liep, zingend, schoot er waarschijnlijk niet veel meer over...

"Wat leert Sirius je eigenlijk?"

Ik keek hem raar aan. "Waarom noem jij hem niet bij die rare bijnaam?" vroeg ik geïnteresseerd terug.

Remus haalde zijn schouders op. "Er moet iemand zijn die hen in het gareel houdt."

Ik grijnsde. "En daarom noem je hem Sirius?"

Remus knikte bevestigend. "Zo weten ze tenminste dat ze naar me moeten luisteren."

"Oh. Gevaarlijk," glimlachte ik naar hem, waardoor hij weer grinnikte.

"Niet dat ze echt naar me luisteren hoor," ging hij verder. "Gelijk toen ik zei dat ze van die toverdrank af moesten blijven en ze hem toch opdronken... De dag nadien stonden ze vol met rode plekken," rolde hij met zijn ogen.

Ik giechelde. Ik wilde dat ik dat had gezien!

"Soms denk ik echt dat ik de enige volwassene ben op deze hele school," zuchtte Remus vermoeid.

Ik grijnsde en stak mijn hand uit naar hem. Hij nam hem aarzelend aan. "Hallo meneer Lupos, ik ben Anna Pastelle en het is fijn om eens een mede-volwassene te leren kennen."

Remus' glimlach was oogverblindend. "Aangenaam om u te leren kennen, juffrouw Pastelle."

"Eigenlijk is het mevrouw," trok ik een gezicht.

Remus kreeg blosjes op zijn wangen. "Sorry, mevrouw."

Ik grinnikte. "Grapje, het is juffrouw."

Hij gaf me een duw, terwijl hij met me mee lachte. Eigenlijk was hij helemaal zo erg nog niet... Misschien moest ik hem gewoon een kans geven, tenslotte kon hij me nog altijd helpen met het breken van meneer Playboy zijn hart... Hmm. Verleidelijk.

"Maar je hebt eigenlijk nooit gezegd, wat Sirius je leert." Hij bestudeerde me even, voordat hij weer naar voren keek.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Hij helpt me met Gedaanteverwisselingen."

Remus knikte serieus en ik zag vanuit zijn ooghoeken, hoe hij zijn ogen een beetje vernauwde. Ik herinnerde me het gesprek dat ik een tijdje geleden had afgeluisterd en keek hem nu helemaal nieuwsgierig aan. Als hij toch al wist dat Sirius een faunaat van me maakte, waarom zou hij dan vragen wat ik van Sirius leerde? Ik snapte er echt helemaal niets meer van.

"Het was leuk om met je te praten Remus," en dat was nog niet eens helemaal gelogen, "maar ik ga denk ik echt wel eens kijken waar Regulus uithangt."

Weer knikte Remus. "Fijn om eens een andere kant van je te zien, Anna."

Ik glimlachte naar hem, voordat ik me omdraaide. Fijn om een andere kant van me te zien? Ach ja, het kon erger. Liever iets dat hij meende dan een hoop leugens op een stokje. Ik vond Regulus bij de Grote Zaal, waar hij net uit kwam. Ik keek op mijn horloge en zag dat het eigenlijk tijd was voor de lunch. Ik had nog steeds geen honger, dus ik liep met Regulus mee.

"Hey," groette ik hem.

"Hoe is het met dat gat in je dak?" vroeg Regulus.

Ik keek hem even leeg aan. Gat in mijn dak? Had hij gedronken of zo?

Regulus grinnikte. "Weet je niets meer van gisteren?"

Ik schudde traag mijn hoofd van links naar rechts. Oh. God. Wat had ik nou weer gedaan?

"Moet ik het voor je schetsen?"

Ik knikte bezorgd en fronste.

"Euhm. Je noemde me Regatas en je arm was in die van Sirius gehaakt. Je kwam naar me toe en verklaarde dat je dronken was, dat zei hij trouwens ook. En toen verkondigde je doodleuk dat je een gat in je dak had. Toen kwamen die Luposgast en die mislukte Einstein met zijn bril jullie halen en zongen jullie uit volle borst; "wij hebben een gat in ons dak"."

"Oh," was alles wat ik uit kon brengen. Ik werd rood, het was nog erger dan ik had gedacht!

Regulus grijnsde om mijn ongemak, voordat hij een arm om mijn schouders sloeg. "Kunnen we niet gewoon vergeten wat ik tegen je zei?"

"Dat ik een potje moest gaan janken?" vroeg ik nors, terwijl ik zijn arm van me afschudde.

"Dat was Zwadderichpraat, dat weet je."

"Ja, maar daarom keur ik het nog niet goed!"

Regulus rolde met zijn ogen. "Wat wil je dat ik doe zodat we weer vriendjes zijn?"

Buiten Rachel dumpen? Niets.

"Je excuses aanbieden."

Regulus grijnsde. "Easy. Juffrouw Pastelle, ik, Regulus Zwarts, geef met een bloedend hart toe dat ik fout ben geweest en nooit die lelijke dingen had moeten zeggen. Daarom bied ik u bij deze mijn excuses aan en hoop met gekruiste vingers dat u mij vergeeft."

Ik lachte zachtjes en haakte mijn arm in de zijne. "Je bent gek."

"Hm. Misschien een beetje."

"Vertel eens... Wat heb ik gemist?" vroeg ik hem.


	13. De nieuwste trend

_Cicillia: Om de één of andere reden kon ik niet antwoorden op je reactie dus ik doe het maar even zo xD Je maakt me echt aan het blozen! Ik vind zelf dat aan mijn schrijfstijl best nog wat kan gesleuteld worden, maar we doen ons best hé! En het is vetzielig dat je alweer in school bent! x_

* * *

**12. De nieuwste trend**

Ik stak mijn duimen de lucht in, toen Regulus naar me keek bij het ontbijt. Hij glimlachte even vluchtig naar me terug, voordat Rachel zijn aandacht opeiste. Ze keek even vuil in mijn richting, terwijl ze iets tegen Rega leek te zeggen. Ze glansde even naar me, om te kijken of ik nog wel mijn aandacht op hen gevestigd had, voordat ze haar lippen op die van Regulus drukte. Regulus leek eerst verbaasd, voordat hij relaxte. "Ik ga haar vroeg of laat echt eens een mep geven," mopperde ik tegen mijn eieren, die me toelachten. Ik vond het zelf ook altijd raar, maar ik maakte van mijn eieren ogen, van mijn sla een mond, van mijn ketchup haar en mijn boterhammen (die naast mijn bord lagen) waren de oren. Maar momenteel kon ik echt niet tegen die lachende slamond. "Waar zit jij naar te lachen? Haal die glimlach van je gezicht, man." Ik vernauwde mijn ogen, toen ik merkte dat mijn bord me gewoon bleef uitlachen. "Jij kan ook een mep krijgen hoor, als ik ze dan toch uitdeel," zei ik heftig.

"Euhm, Anna, schat?" vroeg Wanda me voorzichtig, waardoor ik opkeek. "Is het je opgevallen dat je tegen je bord praat?"

"Dat is de nieuwe trend," antwoordde ik chagrijnig.

Wanda keek me nu bezorgd aan. "Oké. Gooi het eruit, wat scheelt er?"

Ik keek op naar Regulus, die schaapachtig naar Rachel grijnsde en Rachel die ergens een enorme scène van maakte. Van wat ik eruit kon opmaken, ging het precies over mij.

"Oh," zuchtte Wanda. Ze had mijn blik gevolgd. "Jaloers."

Ik richtte mijn furieuze blik op haar. "Ik ben niet jaloers."

Wanda glimlachte lief naar me. "Lieve schat, je bent altijd zo kattig als hij nog maar naar haar kijkt."

"Dat is omdat ze een verrekte Dooddoener is!"

"Dat is Regulus ook."

"Nee. Niet waar."

Wanda keek me moeilijk aan, voordat ze opstond en wegliep. Ik haalde opgelucht adem en liet de lucht weer in stukken ontsnappen. Ik? Jaloers? Op dat wicht? Hmpf. Uit het niets verscheen Wanda weer, deze keer achter me. Ze ging naast me zitten en sloeg haar armen om me heen.

"Wanda... Ik ben niet jaloers, echt niet," zuchtte ik. Ik knuffelde haar terug. Ook al was ik niet jaloers, het liet me wel beter voelen.

"Ik weet het," antwoordde ze. Het leek niet alsof ze dat echt vond, maar eerder dat ze een gek naar de mond praatte. Ik liet haar los en keek haar in de ogen.

"Ik meen het."

"Ja, dat maakt me nou juist zo bezorgd. Het is niet fout om jaloers op haar te zijn, weet je. Hij is tenslotte je beste vriend. En zij... zij verschijnt uit het niets en palmt hem in. Daarom zeg ik nog niet dat je jaloers bent dat ze hem krijgt op een manier die jij ook wilt. Maar dat je gewoon jaloers bent om de aandacht die zij krijgt en zijn tijd die hij in haar steekt. Het is niet fout om daar dan jaloers om te zijn, Anna. Echt niet." Ze haalde even diep adem. "Misschien kan je nu meer tijd steken in het versieren van zijn broer?"

Ik keek haar ongelovig aan. "De ene Zwarts laten vallen, voor de andere?"

Een meisje dat me had gehoord, giechelde en begon meteen hevig te roddelen.

Ik schonk haar een val-toch-dood-in-een-enorm-diep-ravijn-blik.

"Niet zo vijandig, meid," suste Wanda me en me weer knuffelde. "Natuurlijk moet je Regulus niet laten vallen voor Sirius. Maar je wilt die uitdaging toch winnen, of niet?"

Ik knikte in haar schouder.

"Wel dan. Kop op! Gewoon wat met hem flirten, na de match."

Oh ja! De zwerkbalmatch! Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich. Ik duimde eigenlijk meer voor Zwadderich. (Ik denk dat ik de enige ben van mijn hele afdeling.) Deze keer was Wanda de eerste die me los liet en haar bord verplaatste van de overkant naar naast me. Ik keek de tafel rond. Ik miste iemand...

"Waar is Eefje?" vroeg ik. Mijn ogen speurden nog steeds de tafel af en ik vond haar op het einde van de tafel. Huilend. Ik fronste en keek naar Wanda's gezicht, die ook zocht.

"Kom op," zei ik, voordat ik overeind kwam en naar Eefje toe liep. Ik hoorde Wanda een verrast kreetje slaken toen ze Eefje zag. We ploften allebei naast haar neer.

"Meisje, wat scheelt er?" vroeg Wanda in haar moedertoontje.

Eefje schudde gewoon haar hoofd en legde haar hoofd op mijn schouder en huilde krokodillentranen. Ik keek bezorgd toe en sloeg een arm om haar trillende lichaam heen. "Ssst," fluisterde ik, terwijl ik net zo heen en weer wiegde (zo goed en zo kwaad als dat ging, aangezien we op een bank zaten) zoals Regulus me had heen en weer gewiegd. Dat leek haar wat te kalmeren.

"Wiens kont moet ik in elkaar schoppen?" vroeg ik in een poging haar op te vrolijken. "Want ik doe het hoor," dreigde ik.

Eefje giechelde zachtjes en droogde haar tranen. "Niemand, Anna."

Wanda fronste, maar zei niets. We wisselden even een blik van verbazing uit. Niemand heeft haar zo aan het huilen gemaakt? Yeah. Right. De Grote Zaal liep langzaam leeg, zag ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken. Ik glimlachte naar Eefje.

"Kom op, meid. We gaan supporteren voor Regulus," zei ik meteen met veel enthousiasme.

Eefje knikte en toverde een glimlach op haar gezicht. Wanda en ik trokken haar overeind en we sloegen allebei een arm om haar heen (Wanda over haar schouders, ik rond haar middel), terwijl we naar het Zwerkbalveld liepen. We zochten een goed plaatsje uit, helemaal vanboven, in de tribune en met een toverspreuk zorgde ik ervoor dat onze ogen scherp genoeg waren om straks iedere speler goed te kunnen zien. Alsof ze vlak voor onze neus speelden. Ik keek opzij naar Eefje die opeens luid lachte. Ze bestudeerde Wanda.

"Wanda! Je bent enorm!" lachte ze, het klonk enorm vals in mijn oren.

Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en klopte Wanda meelevend op haar schouders.

"Ik heb liever de tranen dan de overdreven vrolijkheid," fluisterde ze in mijn oor. Ik knikte en keek op toen de spelers het veld opkwamen. James schudde de hand van de Zwadderichkapitein en het spel begon! Ik zwaaide terug naar Regulus, toen die naar me zwaaide en keek gebiologeerd toe. Stiekem haatte ik Zwerkbal. Echt waar. Maar ik lette altijd enorm goed op wanneer Regulus moest spelen. Ik wist het graag wanneer hij geraakt werd door een Beuker. Dan kon ik hem misschien helpen. Stom spelletje was het eigenlijk, dacht ik toen Griffoendor gescoord had. Het andere team van zijn bezem slaan, hoe volwassen... Ik keek even opzij naar Eefje en zag dat die net zo goed op het puntje van haar stoel zat als ik. Ik volgde haar met tranen gevulde blik en zag dat ze naar James Potter keek. Ik keek weer bezorgd naar Eefje en zag hoe een eenzame traan over haar wang rolde. De. Eikel! Ik balde mijn vuisten en keek woest naar James, die niets vermoedend naar de Snaai zocht. Oh mannetje, je gaat eraan, dacht ik venijnig. Op dat moment haatte ik James net zo hard als Rachel. Ik mocht dan wel niet zo close zijn met Eefje als ik was met Regulus, maar dit was nou al de derde keer dat hij haar zo kwetste. Wij waren nogal Ravenklauwers... Hoorden wij het niet als eersten door te hebben? Het was zó duidelijk en toch zagen we het niet. Een klein stemmetje in mijn hoofd zei dat we het misschien niet wilden zien... Dat ik onbewust James aardig begon te vinden. Nee. Dat niet. Dat nooit. Ik liet mijn aandacht voor het spel varen en knuffelde Eefje net op hetzelfde moment als Wanda haar knuffelde. Blijkbaar had zij het ook opgemerkt.

"Hij is je tranen niet waard," hoorde ik haar over het tumult heen fluisteren. Ik hoorde aan het gejuich dat er iemand had gescoord, maar ik nam de moeite niet om op te kijken en te zien wie het was.

"Dat weet ik wel," mompelde Eefje. Door onze knuffel kwamen haar tranen steeds sneller. "Ik ben zo naïef."

"Een jongen is het niet waard om, om te huilen," begon ik glimlachend.

"En de jongen die dat wel is, zal je niet laten huilen," maakte Wanda het af.

Ik legde mijn hoofd tegen dat van Eefje en hief de spreuken op. Het zag er toch niet naar uit dat we naar het spel gingen kijken.

Griffoendor won met dertig punten meer. James Potter had de Snaai voor Regulus' neus weg gegrepen, naar wat ik had gehoord. We zetten Eefje af bij ons aan de leerlingenkamer en Wanda en ik liepen terug naar het Zwerkbalveld om te wachten op de spelers van Griffoendor. Ik vouwde mijn armen over elkaar en keek met een staalharde blik om me heen. De spelers van Zwadderich waren al klaar en ik zag hoe Regulus op ons af liep.

"Ik haat Potter echt," hoorde ik hem zachtjes mopperen, toen hij naar ons toeliep. Hij was bijna bij ons, toen iemand hem vanachter besprong en we een enorme hoop giechels hoorden.

"Ik begrijp waarom je haar haat," zuchtte Wanda, terwijl we toekeken hoe Rachel Regulus van me wegtrok.

Ik glimlachte zonder vreugde naar haar en keek op, toen de deur open ging van de kleedkamers. Een paar jongens kwamen naar buiten en bestudeerden ons met interesse. Ik trok alleen een wenkbrauw naar hen op en zag hoe Wanda lichtjes rood werd.

"Sluipvoet doe nou eens verder! Iedereen is al weg, je haar ligt goed hoor," hoorden we ons slachtoffer vermoeid roepen.

Mijn ogen knepen samen, terwijl mijn ongeduld toenam.

"Onthoud," fluisterde Wanda bezorgd in mijn linkeroor, "Potter op zijn plaats zetten, flirten met Zwarts."

Ik knikte één keer, ten teken dat ik het had begrepen en uiteindelijk kwamen Sirius en James naar buiten. Ze lachten om iets, voordat ze ons zagen staan. Onbewust van de chagrijn die in me zat, liepen ze vrolijk naar ons toe. Ik besloot het gesprek luchtig te starten. "Gefeliciteerd met je overwinning," glimlachte ik naar hen. Mijn stem klonk precies zoals hij hoorde te klinken. Vol met ontzag.

James grinnikte opgewekt. "Ja, we waren best goed," vond hij zelf. Hij gaf Sirius een duw, die Sirius met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen opving, voordat hij James een klap op zijn achterhoofd gaf. Nu stonden ze pal voor onze neuzen.

"Is er een reden waar we dit aan te danken hebben?" vroeg Sirius nieuwsgierig, terwijl hij even naar Wanda keek en vervolgens naar mij.

Wanda glimlachte zuur. "Zeg. James? Gaat maandag nog door?" vroeg ze, James afleidend zodat ik Sirius voor mezelf had.

"Maandag?" hoorde ik James verward vragen.

Ik glimlachte lief naar Sirius. "Nee, gewoon even om te zeggen hoe geweldig jullie spelen," beantwoordde ik zijn vraag, terwijl ik een stap dichter zette.

Hij bestudeerde me, maar zette geen stap achteruit. Wat ik op voorhand wist, dat hij niet ging doen. "Ik ben wel in meerdere dingen geweldig," grijnsde hij.

Ik glimlachte en beet op mijn lip en keek even onzeker, voordat ik die blik verborg achter een dikke muur van zelfzekerheid. "Vertel mij wat."

Sirius' grijns werd breder en nu was hij degene die een stap dichter zette. We stonden nu zo dicht bij elkaar, dat ik mijn nek al enorm moest ombuigen om hem aan te kunnen kijken. Nog een beetje dichter en we zouden als tegen elkaar geplakt zijn. Opeens bevonden zijn handen zich op mijn onderrug en duwde hij me tegen hem aan. Mijn mondhoeken krulden omhoog.

"Ohw, Cowboy. Even wachten," glimlachte ik zoetjes naar hem, terwijl ik met een hand langs de zijkant van zijn gezicht streek.

Sirius grijnsde en boog zich voorover, zodat hij in mijn oor kon fluisteren. "Ik wacht zo lang jij dat nodig acht. Als je alleen maar niet denkt dat ik je nu nog laat gaan." Ik verstijfde even en voelde hoe hij een kus onder mijn oor plantte. Oh. Verdomme. Ik hoorde hem te verleiden! Ik zette een stap achteruit en probeerde niet te laten zien hoe ondersteboven ik me voelde. Het lukte blijkbaar niet, want Sirius leek heel tevreden met zichzelf. Ik besloot me nu op James te concentreren. "Zeg, Potter?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik naar hem toe liep. Ik onderbrak zijn gesprek over koetjes en kalfjes met Wanda maar al te graag. Want ik zag hoeveel moeite Wanda had met het toneelstukje dat ze opvoerde.

"Zeg, Pasterelli." Oh. Ik haatte het als hij mijn naam vervormde naar een gerecht.

Ik stond nu pal voor zijn neus en mepte hem met de rug van mijn hand zo hard in zijn gezicht, dat hij opeens Sirius' richting uitkeek. "Als je Eefje nog één keer aanraakt of haar nog maar aankijkt, zorg ik er hoogst persoonlijk voor dat je geen kinderen meer kan krijgen en je in de opera kan gaan werken. Is dat begrepen?" siste ik en ik wilde hem nog zoveel meer aandoen dan hem meppen, alleen jammer dat Wanda dat ook door had en ze me mee terug trok naar het kasteel.


	14. Meidenavond

13. Meidenavond

Wanda nam me met nieuwsgierige oogjes op. "Dat flirten met Zwarts, ging precies goed," grijnsde ze naar me.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Een beetje, ja."

"Een beetje," plaagde ze me, voordat ze me een por in mijn zij gaf.

Ik zuchtte. "Wanda, het is niet alsof het iets voorstelt."

Wanda trok een wenkbrauw op en keek me aan alsof ik een grapje maakte. "Anna, als je nog ietsje meer bloost dan smelt de hele Aarde," overdreef ze.

Mijn handen schoten naar mijn wangen en ik keek Wanda heel betrapt aan. "Dat is gewoon nog de adrenaline die door mijn aderen stroomt," verzon ik snel.

"Uhu." Het klonk niet alsof ze me geloofde.

"Echt waar!"

"Ja, ik geloof je."

Ik besloot dat het tijd was om het onderwerp te veranderen. "Zou mijn hand er morgen nog in staan, of zou ik het er dan weer in moeten slaan?" mijmerde ik.

"Ah nee! Nee, nee, nee! Geen geslaag meer!" protesteerde ze meteen luidkeels. Ik stopte met wandelen, we bevonden ons momenteel ergens op de derde verdieping, en keek Wanda nieuwsgierig aan.

"Vind jij dan dat ik dat niet had moeten doen en dat hij het niet verdiende?"

Ze schudde met haar hoofd. "Nee, maar-"

"Wel, dan?"

"Het is verkeerd om mensen te slaan," zei ze met een afkeurende blik.

"Niet als die mensen de Mau-"

"Hey, meiden... Hebben jullie Sirius en James gezien?"

Ik keek op en zag Remus staan. "Niet als die mensen lauw zijn, Wanda." Lauw was het eerste wat ik vond dat leek op Mau. Het trok op niets en ik wist het.

Remus keek ons nieuwsgierig aan en deed net zijn mond open om te vragen waar ik het in godsnaam over had, toen ik hem wat te snel af was. "Nope, we weten niet waar ze zijn."

"Helemaal niet?"

"Nee, het spijt ons, Remus."

Remus knikte, voordat hij weer vertrok.

"Als de mensen lauw zijn?" giechelde Wanda.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Ik moest toch iets verzinnen?"

Al giechelend lagen we op mijn bed. "En wat ga je nu doen?" vroeg Eefje, die zich stortte op mijn niet-bestaand liefdesleven om haar teleurstelling genaamd 'James' te boven te komen. Ik vond het best, zolang ze straks maar niet in mijn plaats naar Sirius ging. Niet alsof ik jaloers zou zijn ofzo... Echt niet.

"Flirten?" opperde ik.

Eefje klopte op mijn hoofd en ik glimlachte schaapachtig.

"Maar, Anna." Wanda's stem klonk bezorgd, terwijl ze me bekeek. Ik vestigde mijn vragende blik op haar en zag hoe ze worstelde om de woorden buiten te krijgen. "Wat je ook doet...Word niet verliefd op hem."

Ik slikte en antwoordde niet. Niet verliefd worden... Ik werd niet verliefd... Althans ik ben nooit verliefd geweest. Waarom zou ik verliefd worden op een minderwaardig wezen dat me alleen maar zou willen voor de seks? Juist, ja. Daar zag ik ook geen reden in. Dus ik werd nooit verliefd. En ik dacht dat iedere jongen, buiten Regulus, op seks beluste mensen waren die aan niets anders dachten. Dat hielp nou ook niet bepaald als een schattige jongen me uitvroeg...

"Anna?" Wanda greep mijn handen wanhopig vast. "Weet jij hoe een dreuzelgrasmachine het gras maait?"

Ik voelde mijn hoofd op en neer gaan, al had ik mijn hoofd niet de opdracht gegeven op dat te doen.

"Zo behandelen de Marauders je hart. Word onder geen enkel beding verliefd op hem! Beloof het me, Anna. Alsjeblieft."

Ze keek me zo wanhopig, met die bezorgde ogen van haar, aan dat ik knikte. Ik schraapte mijn keel en bracht uit: "Ik beloof het, Wanda. Alsjeblieft, kalmeer?"

Wanda ademde diep in en uit, sloot haar ogen en toen ze ze weer open deed waren ze weer groot en bezorgd.

"REMUS!" riep Eefje subtiel.

De bezorgde blik verdween van Wanda's gezicht, terwijl ze een gelukkige glimlach op haar gezicht kreeg en lichte blosjes op haar wangen. Ze keek niet rond, want ze wist dat hij hier onmogelijk kon zijn. "Me afleiden gaat niet helpen, Eef," glimlachte ze nog steeds.

"Ik vind anders dat het heel goed helpt," grijnsde ze, voordat Eefje en ik giechelden. Ik gooide mijn hoofdkussen tegen Wanda's hoofd.

"Je bent zooo verliefd."

"Is dat strafbaar of zo?" verdedigde ze zichzelf een beetje bot.

Ik grijnsde. "Hij is een Marauder."

Eefje knikte opeens bloedserieus. "Wanda? Weet jij hoe een Marauder het gras afrijdt?"

Wanda keek haar leeg aan.

"Ze rukken je hart eruit! Vertrappelen het in hun tuin en laten dan hun kleine slaafjes uit de grond komen om hen achter die Dreuzelmachine te zetten, zodat zij het gras kunnen afrijden," verklaarde Eefje.

Wanda en ik keken van elkaar weg en ik ging ongemakkelijk met een hand door mijn haar. Juist... We wisten dat de Marauders een te vijandig onderwerp was om met Eefje te bespreken, waarom deden we het dan nog?

"Grapje, mensen. Grapje," zuchtte Eefje, met rollende ogen.

Ik liet een bibberig lachje horen en Wanda kon alleen maar opgelucht zuchten.

"Weten jullie wat?" vroeg Eefje, plotseling vol energie. "Laten we een meidenavond houden!"

Ik zat diezelfde avond nog voor een knapperen vuurtje aan de rand van het Verboden Bos. We zaten net ver genoeg ín het Verboden Bos om uit het zicht te zitten van het kasteel, maar niet ver genoeg om te verdwalen. Wij, slimme Ravenklauwertjes, hadden tenten opgezet en ik, slimste Ravenklauw, had ervoor gezorgd dat we gewaarschuwd zouden worden voordat iemand het kasteel verliet door een lichte flikkering in één van onze tenten. Jammer genoeg was dat mijn tent, dus ik hoopte dat geen enkele pannenkoek zo dom was om vannacht naar buiten te sluipen. We zaten hier met onze hele slaapzaal. Met zijn vijven zaten we dus rond het knapperend vuurtje en Eefje had het geweldige idee gehad om Waarheid, Durfen of Doen te spelen.

"Wanda? Welke van de drie?" vroeg een meisje met rood haar gretig.

Wanda leek even te aarzelen, voordat ze voor doen koos.

"Remus Lupos zoenen!" klonk het vonnis meteen.

Wanda werd vuurrood. "Wat als ik dat niet durf?"

Het meisje dacht even na. "Als er iemand voor doen kiest en het uiteindelijk niet durft, wordt diens haar voor een hele maand felroze geschilderd met groene stippen," verkondigde ze.

"Oké," piepte Wanda uiteindelijk. Ze ging snel verder. "Anna, waarheid, durven of doen?"

Ik glimlachte. Easy. "Waarheid."

Er werd een flesje naar Wanda toegegooid, dat ik met kleine oogjes bekeek. Ooh nee... Dat is toch niet -

"Veritaserum," verkondigde Wanda, voordat ze me het flesje gaf en ik een beetje dronk. Genoeg voor ongeveer vijf minuten. "Goed," glimlachte Wanda. "Nou, ga je echt niet verliefd worden op Sirius Zwarts?" Ze keek me weer bezorgd aan.

"Te laat," flapte ik eruit. Was dat zo? Ik wist het niet, maar toch sloeg ik mijn handen voor mijn mond. Oh. Shit.

"Waaaat? Anna, wat zie je nou in die gast?" vroeg Eefje ontzet.

"Nou. Hij is knap, lief – soms – en hij is best grappig," begon ik te tellen op mijn vingers. "Hij-"

"Dat was een retorische vraag, Anna," jammerde Eefje.

"Dat kon ik toch niet weten? Het Veritaserum zorgt ervoor dat ik al antwoord voordat ik de vraag goed heb gehoord!"

"Dus... Heeft hij je al uitgevraagd?" vroeg het meisje met de rode haren.

"Nee," antwoordde ik snel.

"Ben je verliefd op Regulus?"

"Merlijn! Nee!"

"Heb je hem wel eens naakt gezien?"

"Wie?"

"Regulus!"

"Euh," stamelde ik, waardoor ik wist dat het Veritaserum uitgewerkt was. "Dat waren meer dan één vraag!" zei ik ontzet. Een half uurtje later voerden we iedereen Veritaserum.

"Waarom, Eefje, heb je zo'n grote hekel aan de Marauders?" vroeg de beste vriendin van het meisje met de rode haren. Zij had blond haar, blauwe ogen en ze noemde Helena. Ik kwam er ook achter dat het meisje met de rode haren Frieske noemde.

Eefje kreeg plotseling tranen in haar ogen, voordat ze het eruit vuurde: "Omdat James Potter een enorme eikel is."

"Waarom, dan?" vroeg Frieske verder.

"Hij bedroog me."

"Auw, meiske toch," zuchtte Helena.

"Heb je het met hem gedaan?" vroeg Frieske gretig.

"Ja." Eefje sloeg twee handen voor haar mond en Wanda en ik verstijfden. Ze had... Oh Merlijn-die-zonder-ondergoed-op-een-zondagmorgen-een pannenkoek-eet-en-de-suiker-omstoot!

Eefje begon nu volop te huilen en Wanda was de eerste die weer bij haar volle verstand kwam en haar knuffelde. "Sst. Het is goed. We zorgen er wel voor dat de uit-de-grond-springende slaafjes hem wel een pak rammel geven. Sssht." Eefje snikte en ik kon het niet meer aanhoren.

"Moet ik Regulus vragen om hem in elkaar te slaan?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik mijn hoofd opzij hield. "Want Regulus... Regulus slaat hem in elkaar, hoor."

Eefje glimlachte eventjes, maar dat leek het alleen maar erger te maken. Ik ging naast haar zitten en sloeg mijn armen ook om haar heen. Zo zaten we een tijdje.

"Ik denk dat het tijd is om te gaan slapen," mompelde Frieske, waarop Helena knikte. Ik schonk hen een van mijn dodelijkste blikken en hielp Eefje overeind.

"Kom op, meid. De tent in met jou," probeerde ik zo luchtig mogelijk te doen.


	15. Aardbeien met slagroom

Disclaimer: Niets is van mij buiten het plot en Anna ^^

Mensjes, bedankt voor de super lieve reacties. I luv youu x

* * *

**14. Aardbeien met slagroom**

Tijdens het ontbijt plofte ik nonchalant naast Remus en over Sirius neer. Wanda bleef bij Eefje, die haar ervan probeerde te overtuigen dat ze echt niet naar de lessen kon. Zeker niet na wat ze had verteld. "Hey, Remus, Zwarts, Peter, pooier," groette ik hen allemaal.

"Pooier?" herhaalde Sirius, die traag naar James keek, die zijn schouders ophaalde, en weer naar mij. "Laat maar, wil het niet weten," mompelde hij.

Remus glimlachte naar me. "Moet jij eigenlijk niet aan je eigen tafel zitten?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

"Nope."

"Waarom niet?"

"Omdat het niet mijn droomberoep is om gebroken harten de breken, ik dacht dat ik beter ineens naar de bron kon gaan om die in elkaar te rammen."

"Oh."

Waarom deed ik zo heftig? Normaal deed ik helemaal niet zo... Misschien was het gewoon omdat ik voor het eerst meisjes als vriendinnen had?

"Dat is heel... Euhm... loyaal van je," besloot Remus te zeggen, voordat hij snel verder at. Ik glimlachte zoet naar hem, voordat ik mijn aandacht op Sirius richtte. Ik had eigenlijk al gegeten en was hier gewoon bijkomen zitten voor de sier. Toen hij opkeek, keek ik weg en toen hij zich weer stortte op zijn eten, vestigde ik mijn blik weer op hem. De rest vond het blijkbaar nogal heel irritant.

Ik schonk mezelf wat te drinken in en glimlachte liefjes naar Sirius, die met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar me keek.

"Okay. Wat kom je hier echt doen?" vroeg James nu een beetje geërgerd.

Ik schonk hem een vuile blik en dronk mijn pompoensap leeg. Was het normaal dat die pompoensap smaakte naar niets?

"Auw. Potter, blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige die je niet mag," hoorde ik een stem zeggen, die iedereen kende als die van Lily Evers. Alleen leek ze nu niet zo hard te gillen en roepen als anders. Wat eigenlijk heel aangenaam was.

"Daar kan ik verandering in brengen," grijnsde James opgewekt.

Ik draaide me om en glimlachte liefjes naar Lily. "Wist je al dat meneer Gaffel in zijn vrije tijd bijverdient als pooier?"

Lily trok sceptisch een wenkbrauw naar James op. "Dat zou me niet verbazen."

Ik grijnsde naar haar en stak mijn hand uit. "Anna Pastelle."

"Lily Evers."

"Leuk om je eindelijk eens te zien en je niet te horen, Lily."

"Fijn om eens iemand tegen te komen die meneer wat-was-zijn-naam-ook-alweer niet geweldig vind."

"Vind ik nou ook."

Sirius keek meelevend naar James. "Welk liedje wil je laten spelen op je begrafenis?"

James kreunde en Lily en ik grijnsden naar elkaar.

Tijdens ons uurtje Verweer moesten we bij onze 'partner' in de klas gaan zitten. Ik kwam erachter dat Sirius nu Gedaanteverwisselingen had en sprong enthousiast overeind. Wanda kreunde en ik herinnerde me dat zij James had. "Gewoon vragen of hij niemand anders vindt voor in zijn hoerenkot en dan komt het wel goed," zei ik meelevend en sloeg een arm om haar schouders. Ze keek me aan alsof ik gek was.

"Wat?"

"Ik zei hem dat hij een pooier was."

"Oh," zuchtte Wanda. Een arm werd om mijn schouders geslagen en ik keek naar de andere kant en zag een grijnzende Regulus naast me lopen.

"Mijn Huffelpuffer heeft nu ook Gedaanteverwisselingen en ik denk dat ik het je zo moeilijk mogelijk ga maken, lieve schat."

Ik grijnsde naar hem. "Doe je best, lieverd."

"Oorlog," grinnikte hij.

"Oorlog," knikte ik opgewekt, voordat we elkaar allemaal los lieten en het lokaal van Anderling binnenliepen. Achter ons liep nog een groepje van onze klas dat ook bij Anderling moest zijn. We kregen onze plaatsen aangewezen en ik ging braaf naast Sirius zitten, die naar me grijnsde.

"Heb jij even geluk hé. Tijdens je slechtste vak," plaagde hij me.

Ik bekeek hem even. "Ja. Heb ik even geluk." Ik zei het op zo'n toontje, dat er geen twijfel over bestond dat ik het niet over mijn slechtste vak had, maar over hém. Lucky me. Ik keek over mijn schouder en zag Regulus met zijn wenkbrauwen wiebelen en stak mijn tong naar hem uit.

"Er word hier niets gedaan met uw tong, juffrouw Pastelle, tenzij het is om een vraag te beantwoorden," bestrafte Anderling me.

Ik keek haar met mijn engelengezicht aan en haalde een stuk perkament naar boven. Ik zou niets met mijn tong doen, oké. Ik doe het wel anders, dacht ik, terwijl ik me twee hoorntjes op mijn hoofd inbeeldde. _Ooit een hotelkamer gereserveerd met champagne en aardbeien met slagroom? _schreef ik op, voordat ik Sirius het stukje perkament gaf.

Zijn mondhoeken krulden omhoog. _Nope, ideeën?_

_Ja, met heel veel slagroom_. Ik grijnsde nu, toen ik het perkament weer doorschoof.

Sirius grijnsde ondertussen ook en ik nam het perkament weer af, voordat hij er een van zijn wilde fantasieën kon neerschrijven. Terwijl ik het perkament afpakte, streek ik met mijn hand even over zijn arm. Ik keek even nonchalant om me heen, voordat ik weer begon te pennen. _Tenzij je natuurlijk een alternatief hebt, katje. Anders zou ik maar al te graag eens te weten komen hoe de slagroom smaakt als hij van jouw vel afkomt. _Hmm. Het was gewaagd, maar zeker niet het ergste dat hij ooit las. Ik trok even mijn wenkbrauwen op, nadat ik hem het perkament had gegeven. Merlijn weet wat hij ooit allemaal al had gelezen.

Sirius' veer raakte net het perkament aan, voordat hij het snel omdraaide en braaf notities maakte.

Anderling keek ons waarschuwend aan, voordat ze de zevende jaars aan het werk zette door de praktijk van iets uit te oefenen.

"Dus wat is het lesonderwerp eigenlijk?" vroeg ik lief aan Sirius, die naar me lachte.

"Het veranderen van een kat naar een bank," plaagde hij me. "Ik dacht dat Ravenklauwers verzot op lessen hoorden te zijn." Hmm. Stront op een pannenkoek, hij had gelijk.

"Ja, maar zelfs slimme Ravenklauwers kunnen zich niet concentreren als ze naast jou moeten zitten, Sirius."

Sirius' ogen glommen. "Je zei Sirius."

"Hm-hm. Dat is je naam toch?" vroeg ik afwezig.

"Je zegt meestal iets zoals Zwarts."

"Ik kan je ook anders noemen als je dat wilt," fluisterde ik zachtjes, naast zijn oor. Ik zat ondertussen bijna op zijn schoot, toen ik Regulus hoorde roepen.

"Professor?! Ik zag zo net een alligator zijn slachtoffer opeten!" riep Regulus zogezegd gepanikeerd. Ik keek Sirius recht in de ogen aan en kon dus niet weten wat voor reactie Anderlings gezicht zou hebben.

"Meneer Zwarts, waar bazelt u over?"

"Volgens mij moeten we snel verder met de les, professor. Voordat Pastelle en mijn broer elkaar bespringen."

Ik keek met een ruk om en hij keek me triomfantelijk aan, terwijl ik aanhoorde dat ik een hele week strafwerk had.

"Jij vecht echt niet eerlijk," zei ik, nadat ik Regulus tegen zijn achterhoofd had geslagen.

Regulus was heel trots op zichzelf, nadat hij het lokaal van Anderling had verlaten, kon hij maar niet stoppen met grijnzen. "Ik zei nooit dat ik eerlijk vocht," verdedigde hij zichzelf.

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen naar hem, voordat ik hem in zijn zij porde.

Hij porde terug.

Ik giechelde.

Hij bleef porren.

Ik rende gillend weg.

Hij lachte, voordat hij achter me aankwam. Ik strompelde over mijn eigen voeten en rolde van de trap af. Met een kreun bleef ik op de derde verdieping zitten.

"Weet je, Anna? Als je voor me valt, kan je het ook gewoon zeggen. Je moet jezelf daarvoor niet pijn doen," grijnsde Regulus, voordat hij een hand naar me uitstak, die ik aannam. Auw, ik had pijn.

"Ik zal het onthouden voor de volgende keer," pufte ik. En ik was buiten adem...

Regulus bekeek me even en kneep af en toe ergens in mijn vel.

Ik giechelde. "Rega, als je bezorgd bent... Waarom vraag je dan niet gewoon of ik denk dat ik iets gebroken heb in plaats van me nog wat verder te martelen en in mijn vel te knijpen?"

Regulus snoof. "Ik ben niet bezorgd."

Ik grijnsde en porde hem weer.

Hij vernauwde zijn ogen naar me, maar bleef serieus kijken.

Ik porde nog eens.

Nog steeds vernauwde ogen, serieus gezicht.

Ik begon hem te kietelen en besloot hem mega hard te pesten. Ik liet mijn vingers in zijn nek kriebelen. Hij begon eerst lichtjes te schokken, voordat hij begon te lachen.

"Ja, oké! Kappen nu!" grinnikte hij, voordat hij me weer achterna jaagde.

Ik kwam slippend voor de Marauders tot stilstand. Regulus, die niet door had waarom ik stil stond, was door Rachel afgeleid die iets naar hem riep en liep tegen me aan.

"Auw! Regulus!" klaagde ik lachend, terwijl hij weer even grinnikte.

We werden allebei serieus toen de pooier kuchte.

Ik keek hem geduldig aan. Waarom zou hij kuchen als hij niets te zeggen had?

"POTTER!" gilde een meisje gefrustreerd. Er was geen twijfel mogelijk over wie het ging. James keek even bezorgd, voordat hij charmant glimlachte naar het meisje dat op hem afstormde met getrokken toverstok.


	16. Net zoals alle andere meisjes

**15. Net zoals alle andere meisjes**

Regulus keek geamuseerd en sloeg een arm om me heen. Hij keek nou niet bepaald geamuseerd naar het woedende meisje, maar naar Sirius die me nieuwsgierig aan staarde.

"POTTER. IK ZOU JE MOETEN VERANDEREN IN EEN VARKEN, JE SLACHTEN EN JE MET EEN APPEL IN JE MOND OP DE TAFEL VAN DE ZWADDERAARS LEGGEN!" gilde Lily hysterisch.

Regulus kuchte om zijn lach te verbergen. "Het spijt me, Evers. Maar zelfs wij hebben betere smaak."

Lily liet haar furieuze blik even op Regulus rusten, voordat ze haar toverstok tegen James' keel hield.

James keek haar nu lichtjes ongemakkelijk aan. Naar wat ik had gehoord, had Lily hem de vorige keer in een wandelende barbiepop veranderd, dan was een varken ook wel geen probleem zeker? "Lily, je weet dat met je toverstok spelen gevaarlijk is, hé?" vroeg hij luchtig.

Lily vernauwde haar ogen.

"Ja, Lils. Geef gewoon toe. Je mág hem," grijnsde Sirius opgewekt.

Lily's blik werd nog dodelijker.

"Het spijt me," zei ik op hetzelfde toontje als Regulus. "Maar volgens mij heeft zelfs Lily betere smaak."

Lily schonk me een klein glimlachje, voordat ze wat meer kracht achter haar toverstok zette. "Wat denk je? Een krullend staartje of een puistenkop?" vroeg Lily me.

Ik grijnsde. "Waarom niet allebei?"

James keek me boos aan en ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoeken hoe Sirius zijn toverstok trok. Hij ging Lily toch niet vervloeken? Ik moest toch iets doen? Ooh. Ik had het. Ik grijnsde even, voordat ik op mijn lip beet en naar hem toe liep. Lily begon een spreuk te zeggen en zonder enige waarschuwing duwde ik Sirius' hoofd naar beneden en zoende hem. Ik wist niet hoe ik me moest voelen, maar wist wel wat hij voelde. Hij was eerst verbaasd, voordat hij zichzelf relaxte en zijn armen om me heen sloeg. Ik hoorde niets meer van de rest van de wereld, ik hoorde niet hoe Lily gilde tegen James, hoe James knorde en hoe Remus zachtjes grinnikte om de scène voor hem. Ik wist alleen maar dat mijn armen om zijn nek lagen en dat mijn vingers door zijn haar gingen. Ik was me meer - dan van al de rest - bewust dat mijn lippen bewogen tegen de zijne, zoals ik ze nog nooit had laten bewegen. Langzaam werd ik me ook van een ander gevoel bewust. Het leek wel alsof ik zweefde, tussen de engeltjes. Ik wilde dat het nooit stopte. Jammer genoeg stopte hij veel te snel met het zoenen en liet zijn grip op me verzwakken. Ik stopte ook en haalde mijn handen uit zijn haar. Ik liet mijn armen ook zakken en deed een stap achteruit. James bonkte tegen Remus' been om zijn aandacht te krijgen, Regulus keek me met open mond aan (net zoals Lily trouwens) en Peter kon alleen maar verbaasd met zijn ogen knipperen. Ik haalde diep adem. Okay. Euhm. Tijd om te gaan. Ik pakte Regulus bij zijn arm en loodste hem mee.

"Nou jij laat er ook geen gras over groeien," vertelde hij me, twee verdiepingen lager.

"Ja, ja," mompelde ik, terwijl ik voelde hoe mijn kaken kietelden. Ik bloosde. Oh Merlijn, nee toch!

Regulus grinnikte, toen hij mijn gezicht zag. "Je weet toch dat de weddenschap alleen telt als jij zijn hart breekt en niet andersom?"

Ik zuchtte gefrustreerd en duwde hem vooruit. "Moet de Zwadderaar niet naar een les of zo?"

Regulus knikte. "Jup. Maar de bel ging tien minuten terug al."

Ik bleef verbaasd op een trede van de trap staan. "Wat?"

"Toen jij mijn allerliefste broertje zo vastpakte? Toen ging de bel. Heb je die niet gehoord?" grijnsde hij.

Mijn ogen werden groot. Ik had Waarzeggerij! Dat was helemaal naar boven! Ik slaakte een kreetje, voordat ik al die trappen weer op rende.

Iemand tikte op mijn schouder, waardoor ik wel moest stoppen met mijn ik-haat-mezelf-slash-ik-haat-mezelf-niet-debat. "Anna," glimlachte Eefje groetend.

Wanda keek me echter bloedserieus aan. "Weet je wat ik heb gehoord?"

Ik keek haar vragend aan. "Nou?" vroeg ik, toen het stil bleef.

"Je zoende hem."

Ik verbleekte. "Is dat zo?" probeerde ik nonchalant te doen.

"Anna! Ieder meisje roddelt erover! Regulus verspreid het nieuws alsof zijn leven ervan afhangt!"

Ik fronste.

"Dat is niet goed, Anna," fluisterde Eefje.

"Nee, inderdaad. Als één of ander meisje haar neus in jouw zaken steekt, komt ze misschien achter die weddenschap en dan ben je toast!"

"Welke weddenschap?" Potters stem klonk wantrouwend.

Ik draaide me in een ruk om en vernauwde mijn ogen naar hem. "Wíj hebben een privé-gesprek. Dus als het u niet stoort, zou u uzelf dan onmiddellijk willen verwijderen?"

"Goh. En dan nog wel zo formeel... Ik denk dat ik wel moet blijven zitten," grijnsde James.

Ik voelde hoe mijn neusgaten wijder gingen staan van verontwaardiging. "JAMES POTTER JIJ BENT EEN ONGELOOFLIJK ZWIJN EN ALS JE NOU NIET MAAKT DAT JE WEG BENT STA IK NIET IN VOOR DE GEVOLGEN!" gilde ik gefrustreerd.

Wanda trok een oh-oh-gezicht. "Anna, kalmeer."

"IK KALMEER NIET. IK HEB GEEN KIWI'S EN JAMES FREAKIN' POTTER STAAT IN MIJN GEZICHTSVELD!"

"Anna," probeerde Eefje nu ook. "Probeer anders chocolade?"

Ik balde mijn vuisten, voordat ik uiterst triest mijn hoofd op mijn armen legde en snikte. Ik hoorde James zenuwachtig van het ene been op het andere wippen. "Is ze zwanger of zo?"

We keken hem allemaal leeg aan.

"Nou... Ze verandert zo vaak van mood, dus ik dacht dat-"

"Ik zwanger was?" vroeg ik, nog miserabeler dan eerst.

James keek me nu zeer ongemakkelijk aan.

"Wat ben je toch een ongevoelig stuk appelmoes, Potter," vond Lily Evers, die ondertussen bij ons kwam staan.

Ik glimlachte waterig naar haar, toen ze me knuffelde. "Moet ik hem weer laten knorren?" fluisterde Lily.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Nee, het is wel oké."

Lily bestudeerde me even, voordat ze knikte. Ze wapperde met haar handen naar James. "Hup. De varkens moeten op stal," zei ze en duwde hem weg.

"Lily! Evers! Kappen!" protesteerde James. Hij probeerde vrij te komen en weer bij ons te komen staan, maar dat liet ze niet toe.

"James Potter, ga jij maar ergens anders roddelen," hoorde ik Lily zeggen (ze stonden nu een tiental meter verder).

James glansde onze richting uit, waardoor Lily een dreigende vinger de lucht in stak. "Ik meen het hoor."

"Jezus," rolde James met zijn ogen, draaide zich om en wandelde weg.

Lily kwam met een opgewekte glimlach naast ons zitten. "Ben jij degene die die roddels verzint?"

Haar stem klonk nonchalant, maar ik wist dat ze enorm nieuwsgierig was. Ik zag het aan haar grote ogen. "Nope."

"Oké. Dat dacht ik al. Waarom zoende je hem?" vroeg Lily nu zachtjes.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Ik wist ook wel dat dat dom was geweest... Voor mijn teer hartje dan toch. Voor mijn uitdaging was het net perfect... "Geen idee."

"Waar zat je hoofd?" zuchtte ze.

Ik glimlachte wrang en dronk wat pompoensap. De volgende weken zouden een hel worden... Ik had enorm veel zin in kiwi's en ik moest nu (alweer) mijn privéleraar op een afstandje houden, voor ik hem weer besprong.

Een week later zat ik met mijn neus bijna op het perkament in het lokaaltje van Anderling. Ik wachtte op Sirius om te komen en me te helpen met mijn Gedaanteverwisselingen. Meneer was ondertussen al een dik half uur te laat... De deur vloog met een klap open en liet me met een kreetje van de schrik, van mijn stoel vallen. "Merlijns baard, Zwarts!" klaagde ik. Ik kroop weer overeind en zag verbazend genoeg Wanda staan. Ze stond te trillen op haar benen.

"Anna?" vroeg ze met een piepstemmetje.

Ik liep op haar af en sloeg mijn armen om haar heen. "Wat heb jij nou?" vroeg ik stomverbaasd.

Wanda leek niet te kunnen spreken. "Er is iets goed mis." Nadat gezegd te hebben, liep ze verstrooid weer bij me vandaan. Ik liet mijn armen zakken, rende naar mijn bankje, gooide alles weer in mijn tas en rende Wanda achterna, maar ik vond haar niet meer. Ik knipperde verward met mijn ogen en liep dan maar wat rond. Het leek er niet op alsof Sirius nog zou komen opdagen.

Ik liep ergens op de derde vloer, toen iemand tegen me op botste en mijn tas zo uit mijn handen sloeg. Mijn boeken en perkament lag overal en ik lag ertussen. Ik keek geschrokken op en zag niemand minder dan meneer Vagebond zelf voor me staan. "Zwarts! Waar zat je?"

Sirius keek me afwezig aan, zag dat ik het was en hielp me overeind. "Ik... Euh. Wat doe jij op de grond?" vermeed hij mijn vraag.

"Je hebt me net omver gelopen, knuppel!"

"Ohw ja."

Had hij een kort termijn geheugen of zo? Hij hielp me afwezig met mijn boeken weer in mijn tas te laden. "Dus, waar zat je?" vroeg ik opnieuw. "Je bent meer dan drie kwartier te laat hoor! En je bent er eigenlijk nog steeds niet, want je staat voor me," klaagde ik.

Sirius keek even schuldig uit het raam achter me en ik draaide me om, om te zien naar waar hij keek. De volle maan. Ik gluurde weer naar hem.

"Ja, kijk. Euhm. Vandaag kan dus niet doorgaan... Euhm... Morgen, oké?" stelde hij me voor, terwijl hij zijn blik op me vestigde.

Ik aarzelde even. "Ja, zeker?"

Sirius knikte naar me, draaide zich om en maakte aanstalte om weer te vertrekken.

"Sirius!" riep ik hem achterna. Mijn tas hing weer over mijn schouder.

Hij stopte en ik hoorde hem zuchten. "Anna?"

"Waar staan we?"

Sirius keek me even gepuzzeld aan, voordat het tot hem doordrong. Ik deed een paar stappen naar hem toe. Hij draaide zich half naar me om. "Anna," mompelde hij. "Ik heb nu echt geen tijd hoor." Hij glansde weer even uit het raam.

Ik fronste. Sinds wanneer was een raam interessanter dan een persoon? "Morgen dan." Mijn stem klonk een beetje beteuterd, waardoor ik zijn volle aandacht verkreeg.

Hij grijnsde en trok me wat dichter. "Morgen," fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Ik keek in die mooie grijze ogen van hem, waarin ik wel kon verdrinken, en zag hoe hij steeds dichterbij kwam. Oh God! Hij gaat me kussen, schoot het door mijn hoofd. Oh God, oh God. Ik probeerde mezelf bij elkaar te rapen en niet door mijn knieën te zakken, waarom panikeerde ik nu? Ik had hem potverdikke al eens gezoend en -

Mijn gedachten verstomden op het moment dat zijn lippen de mijne raakten. Het was wel alsof de hele wereld vertraagde. Alsof alleen Sirius en ik nog op normale snelheid konden werken. Nou. Mijn lichaam, want mijn brein was gecrasht. Uiteindelijk trok hij zich terug en glimlachte naar me, drukte een kus op mijn voorhoofd en weg was hij. Ik haalde diep adem en besloot naar mijn leerlingenkamer te wandelen voordat ik flauw viel midden in de gang. Ik slikte de brok in mijn keel weg, toen ik besefte dat ik net zoals alle andere meisjes hier op school voor Sirius Zwarts was gevallen. Letterlijk en figuurlijk.


	17. Bespringen

DISCLAIMER: Ik heb geprobeerd om James in mijn bed vast te ketenen, maar mijn ma wilde niet dat ik aangeklaagd werd dus liet ze hem vrij. Hij en alle andere Marauders, plaatsen en whatever er voorkomt in dit verhaal is van Rowling!

Iedereen hartstikke bedankt voor jullie super lieve reacties! Voor jullie schrijf ik het, schatten (:

* * *

**16. Bespringen**

Ik bestudeerde samen met Eefje Wanda. Wanda zag er niet uit. Ze had van die enorme wallen onder haar ogen, omdat ze niet had geslapen (ze had de hele nacht liggen woelen en liggen snikken) en het is onnodig om te zeggen dat dat Eefje en mij doodzenuwachtig maakte. Wat kon er in godsnaam zo erg zijn dat ze helemaal over haar toeren is en de hele nacht huilt?! Had ze eigenlijk nog wel lichaamsvocht over? Was er misschien iets gebeurd? Ik schudde mijn hoofd, maar mijn ogen verlieten Wanda nooit. Eefje bewoog zenuwachtig heen en weer op haar stoel. Voor de verandering zat ik eens naast Eefje tijdens Verweer. Regulus zat nu met tegenzin naast Wanda en hij keek af en toe eens met een warrige blik naar mij. Blijkbaar vroeg hij zich ook af waarom Wanda's schouders soms schokten.

Toen Eefje en ik ernaar vroegen, vanochtend, perste ze er alleen 'Remus' uit, voordat ze weer een huilbui kreeg. Zodra de bel ging pakte ik mijn spullen en stormde het lokaal uit.

"Hola, orkaantje van me. Waar storm jij naartoe?" vroeg Regulus in een poging die frons van mijn gezicht te krijgen.

Het speet me voor hem, maar het was hopeloos. "Remus een schop onder zijn kont geven," gromde ik.

Regulus trok een wenkbrauw op en zweeg verder. Hij wist hoe gevaarlijk ik was in zo'n mood. Zeker 's morgens. Ik liep naar het lokaal van Anderling en bleef boos staan wachten op de Marauders. Het duurde langer dan anders en even dacht ik dat ik ze misschien misgelopen was, toen mijn blik uiteindelijk viel op drie zombies. Sirius' gezicht klaarde op zodra hij me zag. "Anna," zei hij met een glimlach. Ik wachtte geduldig totdat ze alle drie voor me stonden.

"Waar is Remus?" vroeg ik bars. Ik had geen zin om het lief te vragen.

Sirius' gezicht betrok, James kuchte en Peter wipte zenuwachtig van het ene been op het andere.

Mijn wenkbrauwen gingen wantrouwend omhoog. "Wél?"

"Hij is naar zijn tante." James probeerde erbij te glimlachen. "Toch jongens?"

Sirius knikte snel, maar Peter leek het niet te snappen.

Ik rook een leugen en daarvoor hoefde ik echt geen vos te zijn. "Haha. Grappig, Potter. Waar is hij?"

"Anna-"

"Houd je klep, Zwarts."

"Dus nu is het weer Zwarts?"

Ik vuurde een boze blik op hem af en ging nu dichter bij hem staan. "Wát heeft meneer Maanling gedaan om Wanda zo van streek te maken?" siste ik.

Sirius haalde nonchalant zijn schouders op. "Dat zal je hem moeten vragen wanneer hij terug komt van zijn tante," antwoordde hij.

Ik kon die vage glimlach wel van zijn gezicht slaan – of kussen – en vernauwde mijn ogen. "Is dat zo? Dan ga ik maar eens aan Perkamentus vragen of ik ook naar zijn 'tante' mag." Mijn sarcasme droop af mijn woorden en de Marauders merkten het ook.

Ik wilde wegstampen en ik zou ook zijn weg gestampt als Sirius mijn arm niet had vast gepakt om me tegen te houden. "Waarom doe je nou zo moeilijk?"

"Laat me los."

"Nee."

"LOS."

"NEE."

Voordat ik hem een knietje kon geven zag ik een stuk zwart voor mijn ogen flitsen en merkte toen op dat Sirius achteruit strompelde met een hand voor zijn neus. Regulus vouwde zijn armen en ging boos tussen mij en Sirius staan. Wat deed die nou?

"Als ze zegt dat je haar los moet laten, broer, dan kan je haar ook maar beter los laten," spatte hij.

James keek hem woedend aan en leek zwaar te ademen. Na nog geen vijf seconden vlogen Sirius en James allebei op Regulus.

"Stop het!" riep ik boos. "Regulus!"

"Houd je er buiten," hoorde ik iemand mompelen. Ik wist niet zeker wie het was en al wat ik kon doen was met bezorgde ogen toekijken. James trok Regulus overeind, zodat Sirius toegang had tot Regulus' gezicht. Hij begon te slaan. Op dat moment haatte ik hem zo hard, dat ik wilde dat hij dood neerviel. Hoe eerlijk was dat nou? Na de derde vuist die Sirius in Regulus' gezicht had geplant, versperde ik zijn weg. Ik ving met een luide kreet zijn vuist op en zag Sirius geschrokken naar me kijken.

"Oh, Merlijn! Anna? Gaat het wel? Waarom deed je dat nou?" Sirius leek oprecht bezorgd en als de situatie niet zo serieus was geweest had ik mezelf een breuk gelachen. Jammer genoeg voor mijn lachspieren stond het huilen me nader dan het lachen.

"Jij. Bent. Zo. Ontzettend. Láág." Mijn tanden stonden op elkaar geklemd en mijn kaken waren strak.

Sirius trok een gezicht. Ik wist best wel hoe ik eruit zag als ik woedend was. Best angstaanjagend eigenlijk. Maar ik was niet woedend. Ik was furieus. "Anna, het was helemaal niet de bedoeling om jou te slaan."

"Nee. Het was Regulus maar!" riep ik ontzet uit.

Zijn blik werd sceptisch. "Ga uit het pad, Anna," zuchtte hij na een stilte.

"Je kan mijn rug op."

Even grijnsde Sirius en leek hij een perverse opmerking te willen maken, voordat hij weer helemaal serieus werd. "Ga ergens anders staan," waarschuwde hij me.

Ik bleef koppig staan en zag hoe hij zijn spieren spande.

"Waarom moet jij zo verdomd veel lijken op een ezel?" vroeg hij geïrriteerd. "Alleen zij zijn zo koppig!"

Ik antwoordde niet en voordat hij me kon opzij duwen had ik mijn toverstok tegen zijn borstkas gedrukt.

"Schat, wat denk je daarmee te gaan doen?" Hij keek me nieuwsgierig, maar ook uiterst serieus aan.

"Ben je zeker dat je dat wilt weten?"

Hij keek me boos aan.

Ik keek bozer.

"Potter. Laat me los," gebood Regulus nu uiterst geïrriteerd.

Ik lette er niet echt op en staarde alleen maar, staalhard, in die grijze kijkers van Sirius die even hard terug keek. "Ik zoek mezelf wel een andere oudere jaars," zei ik boos. Ik wilde geen moment meer met hem optrekken. Geen moment. Na dat gezegd te hebben, draaide ik me om naar James met mijn toverstok nog steeds getrokken. "Wel. Ga je hem nog loslaten of moet ik helpen?"

James keek me alleen maar heel sarcastisch aan. Alsof hij wilde zeggen 'alsof jij dat kan.'

Okay. "Eigen graf," mompelde ik. Ik knipoogde naar Regulus en stampte kei hard op James' voet. Tot mijn ergernis liet hij Regulus niet los en een knietje kon ik hem ook niet geven.

Euhm. Ik zwaaide met mijn toverstok en zei de spreuk. James veranderde voor mijn ogen in een varken. "Ha." Ik nam Regulus bij de hand en wandelde op mijn gemak weg.

De rest van de dag verliep maar moeizaam. Wanda had tijdens de lunch besloten dat ze naar Plijster ging om iets te gaan halen tegen haar hoofdpijn en we hadden haar nog steeds niet gezien. Daarom besloten Eefje en ik dan ook om Regulus mee te sleuren naar de Ziekenzaal. Eén, zodat Regulus eindelijk Plijster iets kan laten doen aan zijn hersenschudding (ik had al zijn gebroken neus en zijn ribben genezen, maar de spreuk van die hersenschudding was ik even vergeten) en twee omdat ik morele steun nodig had van mijn beste vriend.

We wandelden rustig de Ziekenzaal binnen en wat we zagen liet ons verbaasd stil doen staan. Wanda zat aan een bed, Remus Lupos zijn bed om precies te zijn, en ze leken te discussiëren.

Eefje wilde haar keel schrapen maar ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik zou zo naderhand wel eens willen weten wat er hier potverdorie aan de hand was.

"Mij maakt het niet uit, Remus!" klaagde Wanda.

"Ik ben gevaarlijk, begrijp dat nou toch eens," klaagde Remus wanhopig terug.

Gevaarlijk? Hoezo?

"Als je zo kinderachtig blijft doen ga ik zo meteen een lekstok in Zweinsveld voor je halen," dreigde Wanda.

Wow. Er was iets goed mis. Wanda dreigde niet.

"Wanda," zuchtte hij vermoeid. Zo zag hij er ook uit. Vermoeid. Hij was nog erger dan de zombie-Sirius of zombie-James.

"Remus... Nee echt, ik begrijp het probleem niet!"

"Daarom juist. Wij mogen en kunnen niets hebben, Wanda," dramde Remus door.

Ik zag Wanda's schouders weer schokken en besloot dat het tijd was om ons bezoek aan te kondigen. "Wanda?" riep ik vragend door de ruimte.

Stilletjes liep Wanda van Remus' bed weg en kwam naast me staan.

Eefje vond het blijkbaar beter als we deden alsof we nergens vanaf wisten. "Hoe gaat het met je hoofdpijn?"

Wanda glimlachte somber. "Gaat wel hoor..."

"Hoezo gevaarlijk?" O mijn God. Iemand zou die jongen echt eens subtiliteit moeten leren. Ik staarde Regulus daarom ook leeg aan.

Wanda glansde even over haar schouder naar Remus die nu ook alert overeind kwam. "Wel... Euhm..."

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen en voelde opeens een warme rilling over mijn rug lopen.

"Muwhahaha. Die sukkel viel van zijn bezem," lachte Sirius spottend.

Mijn kaken verstrakten bijna meteen. Moest ik hem ook overal tegenkomen?!

"En dan heb je... Oh. Oei. Anna," deelde Peter ons mee.

"Ja, dat zien we," zeiden Sirius en James ongemakkelijk in koor.

Eefje grijnsde even naar de lege ruimte voor haar, maar zei niets.

"Ik wacht," hintte Regulus.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Blijf nog maar wat langer wachten."

Wanda schonk me een waterige glimlach en ik zond haar een blik terug die haar duidelijk maakte dat dit nog niet voorbij was, waardoor haar glimlach weer verdween.

"En euh... Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg James nieuwsgierig.

Ik draaide me om en duwde Regulus richting een bed. Ik keek de drie nieuwkomers niet aan. Ik stond op het punt om hen een bits antwoord te geven en besefte net op tijd dat het moeilijker voor hen zou zijn als ik hen gewoon negeerde.

"Hallo? Krijgen we de monddoodbehandeling?" Sirius' stem klonk spottend.

Man, toch. Ik heb absoluut geen smaak in mannen.

Gelukkig kwam Madame Plijster er snel aangehold en met een simpel pilletje was Regulus' hersenschudding weg. Ik maakte, zodra het mogelijk was, dat ik daar weg kwam. Voordat ik iemand besprong uit pure woede of Sirius besprong uit een totaal ander gevoel. Alhoewel... Over Sirius viel het te bespreken op welke manier je hem kon bespringen.


	18. Kommer en kwel

Sorry dat ik zo lang niets meer van me heb laten horen... Maar ik vergeet altijd te posten voor dit verhaal v.v

dus ik ga nu gewoon alle chappies die ik heb in één keer posten, okay?

Bedankt voor al jullie reviews, jullie zijn echt schatten!!

* * *

**17. Kommer en kwel**

Ik keek op, toen iemand naast me kwam zitten en haar boeken op tafel gooide. Ik glimlachte flauw naar Wanda. Regulus was ik ergens kwijt geraakt. Hij had iets in de trant gezegd van; "Ik moet even volwassen doen". Met Zwadderaars... Volwassen... Uhu. En Merlijn is een wortel. Snel maakte ik mijn zin af, voordat ik alles aan de kant duwde en Wanda bussinesslike aankeek. "Dus," begon ik traag, "waar gaat dat met jou en Remus over?"

Wanda prutste wat aan haar boeken en aarzelde. "Ik vertel jou mijn problemen als jij me de jouwe verteld."

Okay. Nu was ik in de war. "Huh? Ik heb geen problemen, Wanda."

Ze keek me sceptisch aan. "Ben je daar zeker van?"

Ik fronste en liet mijn hersenen eens werken. Wat zou een probleem kunnen zijn? Mijn schoolwerk niet... En buiten Regulus zijn arrogantie, had ik ook geen probleem met hem... Mijn ouders... Nope, alles ging goed met hen.

"Je hoeft het niet zo ver te zoeken, Anna," zuchtte Wanda een beetje vermoeid.

De frons verdween van mijn gezicht. Wat kon me nou eenmaal dwars zitten, dat zo duidelijk was dat Wanda het opmerkte? Ik beet nadenkend op mijn lip. Mijn maandstonden waren al lang over... Of was dat te ver gezocht? Over zoeken gesproken, ik moest nog altijd een andere zevende jaars zoeken omdat die eikel van een Sirius... Ik hapte naar adem. Ja, Sirius. Hem kon je echt wel een probleem noemen. Ik liet de grote hap adem weer uit me ontsnappen. "Sirius," mompelde ik en Wanda knikte tevreden. In plaats van aan mijn liefdesleven te denken, dacht ik aan mijn maandstonden. Ja, alle Flubberwurmen op een bezemsteel... Ik was nogal een Ravenklauwer!

"Wil je je hart luchten?" Wanda was me veel te lief. Ze legde haar hand op de mijne en keek me bezorgd aan. Waarom was ze nou bezorgd om mij? Ik was hier niet degene die de hele nacht huilde! Ik... Ik.. En Sirius... Hij... Oh Merlijn, ziet die jongen er goed uit. Ik kon mezelf wel slaan. Anna-Marie Pastelle, focus verdikke.

"Je kan me alles vertellen, Anna. Ik ben er zeker van dat het zal opluchten als je het me eenmaal verteld," glimlachte ze geruststellend.

Misschien had ze wel gelijk... Ik haalde een keer diep adem, voordat ik alles eruit liet stromen. "Wel, kijk. Ik weet niet goed hoe het zit," vertelde ik gefrustreerd. "Het ene moment kan ik hem wel zoenen en het andere moment hem voeden aan die Skreeftbeesten. Het is niet alsof ik normaal zo gewelddadig ben of zo... Maar Jezus. Die jongen haalt gewoon het slechtste in me naar boven. Alsof dat zo hoort, alsof me dat nog meer naar hem toetrekt. En het probleem is... Ik voel me daardoor nog meer door hem aangetrokken. Wanda, ik zie het niet meer zitten hoor. Komaan... Hij sloeg Regulus daarstraks in elkaar. Alwéér. Hoe moet ik in godsnaam zo'n gast verliefd op me laten worden?" Van al dat ratelen kreeg ik adem tekort, dus ik zoog weer lucht naar binnen alvorens verder te gaan. "Laat staan hoe ik zijn hart moet gaan breken als ik al smelt als ik hem nog maar zie. Wat is er mis met me? Ik wil hem haten. Echt waar. Wat hij Regulus aandoet is niet menselijk. Helemaal niet. En ik... Ik zou hem willen slaan. Hárd. Wat verstand in dat kopje van hem slaan, maar zo ben ik niet. Nou... Meestal toch niet bij hem. Oh, Wanda. Hoe kan ik in vredesnaam zijn hart breken, hém breken, als ik dan ook mijn hart breek?" Ja, dat is inderdaad mijn probleem, dacht ik erachteraan.

Wanda had de hele tijd stil gezeten en naar me geluisterd. Ze had zelfs nauwelijks bewogen, maar nu leek ze weer tot leven te komen. "Ja, dat lijkt me best wel moeilijk... Maar Anna, je moet nu gewoon je prioriteiten kiezen. Sirius of Regulus."

Ik werd lijkbleek. "Wat?" piepte ik. Sirius of Regulus? Duh dat ik voor Regulus koos... Sirius' hart was er één van steen, daar geraakte je alleen in met een boormachine. Vreemd genoeg was er toch iets diep in me dat leek te twijfelen... Regulus of Sirius? Weer wilde ik mezelf slaan. Regulus was al bijna heel mijn leven loyaal aan me. Sirius liet geen kans voorbij gaan om me een smerige poets te bakken... Regulus.

Ze keek me moeilijk aan. "Anna... Die uitdaging van jullie gaat jou geen goed doen als je hem volbrengt. Eén hij gaat je haten. Twee Regulus gaat het dan nog moeilijk krijgen en drie... ga jij dan nog kunnen slapen zonder dat je geweten aan je knaagt?"

Ik wist dat Wanda gelijk had, zoals meestal. Maar ik wilde het niet tot me laten door dringen. Ik wist ook wel dat ik dom bezig was... Heel dom. "Denk je?" vroeg ik zachtjes.

"Ja. Ik zou kiezen. De uitdaging en een discussie met Regulus en je gekwetste trots of Sirius."

Nou, als ze het zo stelde leek het net alsof ik mijn trots belangrijker vond dan iemand zijn leven! Hoezo drama? "Dat is zo oneerlijk! Sirius is een zak. Eigenlijk verdient hij niet beter," verdedigde ik mezelf, mijn trots en onze uitdaging.

Ze knikte traag. "Ja, maar het zijn jouw slapeloze nachten."

En de zijne, dacht ik er nijdig achteraan. "Het is niet eerlijk zo!"

"Ja en denk je dat het voor Sirius wel eerlijk is dan?" schoot Wanda uit haar slof.

Ik slikte. "Nee," kraakte mijn stem zachtjes.

Ze zuchtte. "Ik wil je geen lectuur geven over hoe je je leven moet leiden, Anna. Maar het is niet de bedoeling dat je andere mensen pijn gaat doen..."

"Sinds wanneer ben je er opeens op tegen? Nog niet zo lang geleden was je net zo enthousiast als ik!" vloog ik tegen haar uit.

"Ja! En nu ben ik er net zo hard op tegen als jij," sprak ze kalm.

Urgh. Irritant. "Heb je soms zelf geen mening?"

Ze gaf me een langdurige blik. "Je weet wel beter. Stop er gewoon mee en ga ervoor. Hij vindt jou ook aardig."

De ergernis verdween uit me als water uit een in de zon drogende spons. "Hoe weet jij dat?" Ik voelde me hoopvol, ook al wilde ik niet hoopvol zijn. Daar kwam alleen maar miserie van.

Wanda schonk me een glimlachje. "Beroepsgeheim vrees ik."

"Maar meen je het, of wil je me alleen maar een richting uit sturen?"

"Ik meen het, Anna."

Dus Sirius vond me aardig? Dat was natuurlijk altijd nog niet leuk, of knap of... Hij vindt me aardig, klonk het zangerig in mijn hoofd.

Wanda giechelde door die enorme grijns op mijn gezicht.

"Nu jij," drong ik aan. "Ik wil jouw problemen horen."

Wanda's gezicht betrok. "Je vertelt het echt aan niemand verder hé?"

Ik bestudeerde haar. Dit klonk precies heel serieus... En als zij zo meteen een moord ging bekennen... Was het dan niet mijn burgerplicht omdat op zijn minst te gaan melden bij de dichtstbijzijnde leerkracht? Burgerplicht... Yeah Right. "Ik beloof het."

"Je moet het zweren."

"Waarop moet ik zweren?"

"Op je verliefdheid voor Sirius... Want ik zweer het je als dit ooit verder verteld ga ik eens een babbeltje doen met hem," dreigde ze.

Ik nam haar nog maar eens een keer in me op. Twee dreigementen op één dag, van Wanda... Yep, er was iets serieus mis. "Ik zweer het op mijn verliefdheid voor Sirius," dreunde ik braafjes op. Als ik al verliefd was... Argh. Who was I kidding? "Nou. Gooi het eruit!"

Wanda nam net zoals ik een grote hap lucht, voordat ze begon. "Nou... Ik ging dus gisteren met Remus praten..." Ik zette grote ogen op. Go Wanda! "Maar het ging dus niet zoals gepland." Aw... "Hij keek nogal verbaasd op toen ik hem in de ziekenzaal kwam opzoeken en hem gewoon zoende!" Ja, dat zal wel, dacht ik grijnzend. Hij was ocharme weerloos. "Maar toen duwde hij me dus zachtjes weg en vroeg wat ik deed."

"Typisch," schudde ik mijn hoofd, toen het even stil bleef.

Wanda knikte. "Nou ik zei dus doodleuk dat ik hem zoende. Maar natuurlijk was ik vanbinnen op van de zenuwen. Het was dus wel de bedoeling dat hij me langer dan vijf seconden me moest terug zoenen. Toen sloegen we aan het discussiëren en bleef hij maar doordrammen dat hij gevaarlijk voor me was," rolde ze met haar ogen. "Dus ik vroeg hem uiteindelijk dan maar hoe hij dat bedoelde..."

Het bleef stil.

Ik keek haar vragend aan en Wanda's ogen leken weer over te lopen met zoute tranen. "Wanda?" vroeg ik bezorgd.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Weet jij wat voor maan het gisteren was, Anna?" snufte ze.

"Volle?" Ik had Sirius nog naar buiten zien staren door een raam.

Ze knikte; haar hoofd ging één keer op en één keer neer. "En Remus ligt iedere maand twee keer in de Ziekenzaal."

Volle maan... Twee keer per maand in de Ziekenzaal... Mijn verstand was al snel tot een conclusie gekomen, waardoor ik naar adem hapte en naar Wanda toe liep. Ik knuffelde haar. "Niet waar," fluisterde ik ongelovig. Remus Lupos... Slimme, voorzichtige Remus Lupos... een weerwolf?

Wanda knikte van wel en knuffelde me terug.

"Hoe...?"

"Toen hij nog heel klein was werd hij gebeten door ene Vaalhaar... Hij wilde niet in details gaan," huilde ze nu. "Het is zo zielig, Anna. Hij verdient dat echt niet." Ik klopte maar wat op haar rug en zei dingen als; "Ik weet het" en "ze zouden die Vaalhaar moeten ophangen aan zijn duimen"... Wat kon je anders zeggen. We wisten nu tenminste wat er op Wanda's maag lag. Remus wilde haar niet louter en alleen omdat hij één keer in de maand in een beest veranderde... Vetzielig.

"Daar waren jullie over bezig, toen wij binnen kwamen," realiseerde ik me.

Wanda knikte en trok zich los van me, maar ik liet mijn armen om haar heen liggen. "Ja," fluisterde ze. "Maar je vertelt het hem niet hoor! Ik meen het, Anna."

"Hey," glimlachte ik triest. "Ik heb het toch gezworen?"

Wanda keek me opgelucht aan en knuffelde me weer eventjes.

Ik zette mezelf na een tijdje neer op de tafel. "Dus... Hoe gaan we Remus Lupos duidelijk maken dat hij niet zonder je kan?"

Wanda schudde haar hoofd. "Hoe gaan we Sirius Zwarts duidelijk maken dat hij niet zonder jóú kan?"

Ik grijnsde naar haar. "Hoe maken we de Marauders duidelijk dat ze ons nodig hebben?"

"Goede vraag," zei Wanda met een diepe zucht.


	19. Vuurwerk

18. Vuurwerk

We hadden een geweldig plan. Alleszins, Wanda vond het een geweldig plan want zij kon lekker met Remusje praten. Ik moest dus wel naar Samson toe hé! Samson! Hmpf. Maar bon. Wanda ging naar Remus om hem informatie los te peuteren over wat Sirius denkt over mij en ik ging net hetzelfde doen voor haar. Ook al wilde dat jammer genoeg zeggen dat ik met Sirius Zwarts moest praten. Met zekere passen liep ik op Sirius en James af, die niets-vermoedend richting de Grote Zaal liepen voor het avondmaal. Ik had net gegeten – nou ja, geschrokt – en had dus geen problemen met een eventuele lege maag zoals Sirius dat ging hebben zo meteen. Ha. Dat was payback numbero uno voor het in elkaar slaan van mijn beste vriend.

"Sirius Zwarts?" Mijn stem klonk me veel te onzeker en ik bleef toch vlak voor Sirius staan. Zogezegd zelfverzekerd. Viel het op dat mijn knieën knikten? Houd moed, sprak een stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Ja... Maar ik was geen freaking Griffoendor!

"Anna-Marie Pastelle?" vroeg Sirius, tegen een onzichtbare hoed op zijn hoofd tikkend.

James rolde met zijn ogen en liep een stukje door om op ongeveer twintig meter verder op Sirius te blijven staan wachten.

Oh God, dacht ik toen hij die geweldige Siriusgrijns naar me grijnsde. "Kan ik even met je praten?"

"Natuurlijk, mademoiselle."

Mijn ogen werden even groot, voordat er vlinders in mijn buik rond vlogen als een gek. Stop het, stop het, stop het. Ik was hier puur om zaken, maakte ik mezelf wijs. Maar Merlíjn... Sirius' stem was zo sexy in het Frans. Natuurlijk had ik Regulus ook al wel eens in het Frans horen brabbelen – vooral als het hem tegen zat – maar dat was niets vergeleken met Sirius en... ANNA-MARIE PASTELLE, brulde ik mezelf tot de orde. Hij sprak één woord in het Frans en je zwijmelt al helemaal over hem heen! Kwijlhond!

Mijn gezicht betrok door mijn innerlijk debat en zag dan ook nu pas Sirius raar naar me kijken. Ik glimlachte lief en trok hem mee naar buiten, terwijl hij over zijn schouder iets naar James riep.

We zaten aan het meer en ik zocht naar mijn woorden. Hoe kon ik dit subtiel brengen? Ik glansde even naar Sirius en keek al snel weer naar het meer. Ik fronste even. Staarde hij nou naar me? Ik gluurde weer even naar Sirius en zag dat hij nog steeds ongegeneerd naar me staarde. Ik had toch geen inkt op mijn gezicht hé, of wel? Het zou namelijk een typische actie voor mij zijn, begon ik al zachtjes te panikeren. "Wat?" vroeg ik bezorgd, toen hij na vijf minuten nog steeds niet zijn blik had afgewend en we als twee gekken gewoon naar elkaar zaten te staren.

Sirius ontwaakte uit zijn trance. "Niets." Hij kwam vlak naast me zitten en ik kon zijn aftershave ruiken. Uh-oh. Niet goed voor de concentratieproblemen... Ik slikte en sleurde mijn aandacht weer naar Wanda en Remus.

"Zeg Sirius," begon ik nonchalant, nog steeds opzij kijkend. Ik keek recht in zijn ogen en ik smolt simpelweg weg. Ik had opeens enorme moeite met mijn ademhaling. Was het normaal dat een jongen er gewoon kon voor zorgen dat je geen adem kon krijgen? Alsof je longen in elkaar klappen, maar het je totaal niet kon schelen want hij keek naar je? Mijn lippen voelden opeens enorm droog aan dus streek ik er met mijn tong langs, wat zijn aandacht trok. Voor een moment staarde hij naar mijn lippen, voordat zijn ogen weer met de mijne contact legden. Het was net alsof de spanning gewoon in de lucht hing. Ik besefte met een klein schokje dat ik in zijn ogen wel eeuwig kon kijken en dat maakte niet alleen mijn lippen maar ook mijn mond droog. Hij legde zijn hand op mijn wang en ik leunde er zachtjes naartoe. Hij glimlachte even scheef naar me, voordat hij me zoende.

Dat was toen al het vuurwerk losbarstte. Ik wilde hem. Merlijn, wat wilde ik hem! Ik trok me terug voordat ik hem zou bespringen op een niet zo galante manier. Sirius maakt een protesterend geluidje en maakte zich klaar om me weer te zoenen. Mijn hersencellen en mijn lichaam zaten te discussiëren. Zoenen of mijn vriendin trouw zijn? Als ik hem zou zoenen, wist ik dat het, als het aan mij lag, niet alleen bij zoenen zou blijven. Dat was toch niet normaal? Hoe vaak had ik hem al gezoend? Niet zooo vaak (niet vaak genoeg naar mijn mogen, trouwens) en ik wilde hem al in mijn bed. Wat was ik? Een soort hoer of zo? Dus mijn brein won. Nét. Het was zo'n hakken-over-de-sloot-overwinning.

"Sirius," murmelde ik, met mijn hoofd schuddend.

Hij haalde eens een keer diep adem, liet zijn hand liggen in mijn nek en nam me uiteindelijk bestuderend in zich op. Zijn blik bleef hangen op mijn gezicht, alsof hij het in zijn geheugen wilde prenten. Oh whatever, dacht ik en stortte me weer op hem. Ik duwde hem neer op het gras en viel met mijn lippen zijn kaaklijn aan. Ik maakte een spoor van kusjes van zijn oor, tot zijn kin. Van zijn kin daalde ik af naar zijn hals en nek, waar mijn tong met zijn huid speelde. Hij liet een paar goedkeurende geluidjes horen, die me weer bij het heden brachten. Oh... Fuck.

"Sirius?" fluisterde ik in zijn oor, mezelf op hem duwend. Ik gunde mezelf wel een wapenstilstand. Als ik eerst mijn brein liet werken, mocht mijn lichaam de job afmaken. En wat een job... Ik beet op mijn lip. Ik dwaalde zó af.

Zijn ogen stonden een beetje afwezig, wanneer hij ze weer open deed. "Hmm?" Hij draaide zijn hoofd om. Maakte een beweging en uit het niets lag ik met mijn rug tegen het gras en lag hij op me. Ooh. No good. Hij begon mijn hals te zoenen, wat het heel moeilijk maakte voor mij om me te concentreren. Waarom moest ik ook alweer mijn verstand erbij houden? Wat moest ik hem ook alweer vragen? Hmm. Hij kon wel zoenen... Wanda, schreeuwde ik in mijn hoofd in een nutteloze poging om mijn hormonen een béétje onder controle te krijgen. Juist, Wanda. Maar wat was het met Wanda? Ik sloot mijn ogen en gaf me een ogenblik helemaal aan Sirius over. Loshangende gedachten schoten door mijn hoofd en opeens wist ik het weer."Wist jij dat Remus Wanda aan de kant schoof?"

Mijn vraag was onverwachts, zelfs voor mij. Sirius keek me met een verwarde blik aan. "Nee..." aarzelde hij.

"Oh. Ik vroeg me af... of jij misschien wist hoe dat zat... Wanda is er helemaal kapot van en ik kan me niet inbeelden dat Remus Wanda niet op zijn minst aardig vindt... Of heeft hij een soort vooroordeel tegenover haar?" opperde ik.

"Niet dat ik weet," antwoordde Sirius, van me af rollend.

Hey... Dat was niet de bedoeling. "Weet je dan wel iets?" Ik trok een klein pruillipje. Ik wilde hem weer op me! Heilige Moeder Maria nog aan toe...

Blijkbaar stond het idee dat ik hem probeerde te versieren (alhoewel ik vond het heel duidelijk dat het eerder andersom was) om de nieuwste roddels te weten komen hem niet aan. "Jezus, Anna... Waarom vraag je hem dat niet?" Hij werd een beetje geprikkeld, merkte ik op.

"Nou, dat zou niet zo subtiel zijn hé," stak ik mijn kin naar voren, mijn pruillipje weg stoppend.

Sirius' wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog. "En jij noemt dit wel subtiel?"

Ik stak een tong naar hem uit, zoals alleen een puber met een hormonenboost kon. "Stel je niet zo aan. Ik maak me zorgen om Wanda. Dus wil je me alsjeblieft helpen?"

"Wat zou het jou helpen als ik mijn vriend verried?" vroeg Sirius me afwerend.

Ik knipperde met mijn ogen, wat me een heel belachelijk gevoel gaf. "Je zou hem niet verraden." Ik trok hem met een hand weer naast me op het gras en rolde op hem. "Ik zal er dan echt wel voor zorgen dat de informatie goed gebruikt wordt," fluisterde ik, met een vinger zijn gezicht strelend.

Sirius grijnsde. "Okay. Maar als ik je vragen beantwoord wil ik er iets voor terug."

Ik keek hem speculerend aan. Wat zou hij in godsnaam van me willen? "Oké," stemde ik er uiteindelijk mee in.

Uiterst tevreden, relaxte hij. "En wat is jouw eerste vraag?"

"Voelt Remus iets voor Wanda?" hapte ik gretig toe.

"Ja," was zijn antwoord. Ik wachtte op de rest, maar al snel bleek dat er geen rest kwam.

"En?"

"Dat is dan een andere vraag, lieve schat." Oh, wat was hij gemeen.

Mijn blik verkilde. "En wat wil je?"

"Iets waar ik zeker van ben dat jij het ook wilt," plaagde hij me.

Ik dacht na. Chocolade? Of... Ik glansde nog eens naar zijn wolfachtige blik. Ohw. De knoet viel. "Sirius..." Mijn stem klonk een beetje afkeurend. Hij was zo... zo... Pff.

Hij antwoordde niets, trok me aan mijn kraag dichter naar hem toe en zoende me. Vurig. Met opnieuw een beetje kracht lag hij weer bovenop me. Maar ik voelde niets van zijn gewicht op me, waardoor ik wist dat hij op zijn knieën zat. Onmogelijk voor mij om te ontsnappen, moest ik ooit zo gek zijn om te willen ontsnappen... Nog even en ik zou weer niet na kunnen denken (ik vond dat ik al een award verdiende omdat ik nog kon denken dat ik zo meteen niet meer zou kunnen denken!) en gaf dus een duwtje tegen zijn borst. Hij trok zich een beetje terug, maar niet ver genoeg om zijn haar mijn gezicht niet meer te laten raken. Ik stelde snel een volgende vraag. "En wát voelt hij dan voor ons Wanda?"

Sirius gniffelde. "Hij is stapelgek van haar, gluurt naar haar tijdens het eten en mompelt zelfs soms in zichzelf haar naam als hij nadenkt."

"Als hij nadenkt?" vroeg ik. Ik kon mezelf gewoon niet tegen houden.

Hij grijnsde breed. "Remus heeft soms de neiging om, als hij nadenkt, in zichzelf te mompelen," verklaarde hij. "Je zou ervan verschieten hoe vaak hij haar naam zegt."

Oh. Wanda ging feesten! "Maar waarom-" Hij legde een vinger op mijn mond en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Het zal niet zijn, liefje. Je hebt me net twee vragen gesteld," herinnerde hij me met een duivelachtige grijns.

Ik slikte. "Wat als ik nu eerst mijn vragen stel en straks betaal?" vroeg ik met een engelengezicht.

Sirius haalde zijn schouders op. "Maar betalen zul je," waarschuwde hij me.

Ik glimlachte en gaf hem een zoentje. "Okay. Maar waarom houdt hij haar dan zover van zich weg?"

Hij fronste en leek alle woorden eerst zorgvuldig te overdenken, alvorens ze te spreken. Hij weet het, dacht ik geshockeerd. "Dat ligt een beetje moeilijk," sprak hij uiteindelijk. "Remus vertrouwt mensen niet zo snel... Hij denkt dat hij niet goed genoeg is," zei hij nonchalant.

Ik keek hem verontwaardigd aan. Hoe kon hij daar zo licht over gaan? "Maar dat is hij helemaal niet!" riep ik bijna uit.

Sirius' blik werd intens. "Vertel hem dat maar eens. Je krijgt het niet in dat bolletje van hem al sloeg je het erin met een hamer."

Ik schudde mistroostig mijn hoofd. "Het wilt niet zeggen dat hij in een wolf verandert één keer per maand dat hij te slecht is voor iedereen," klaagde ik.

Zijn ogen werden groot en hij rolde – opnieuw – van me weg. "Hoe weet jij dat?"

Oops. Ik zweeg.

"Anna," blafte hij boos. "Hoe wéét je dat?"

Ik beet weer op mijn lip. "Hij vertelde het aan Wanda en Wanda was er kapot van omdat hij zich daar iets van aantrekt. En ik wíst dat jij het al wist dus ik dacht dat het geen kwaad kon om-"

Hij onderbrak me geagiteerd. "Iemand kon het wel horen!"

Ik kwam overeind. "Wat wil je nou zeggen?"

"Dat je het helemaal niet had horen te weten," verklaarde hij, mijn voorbeeld volgend.

"Ik ga het heus niet van de daken schreeuwen!" schreeuwde ik.

Sirius keek me met zo'n rare blik aan, dat ik me gewoon omdraaide en weg wandelde. Waarom deed hij nou zo moeilijk? Ik wilde alleen maar helpen! Ik ademde zwaar, toen ik mijn naam hoorde. "Anna!" hoorde ik hem roepen. "Wacht nou even! Pastelle!" Ik bleef stokstijf staan.

"Kijk... Het spijt me oké." Hij struikelde over de woorden, in zijn haast om ze naar buiten te krijgen. "Ik schrok gewoon," bekende hij.

Ik aarzelde. "Geeft niet."

Sirius glimlachte voorzichtig. "Ik zou je iets willen vragen, Anna." Opeens stond zijn gezicht uiterst kwetsbaar, wat me enorm nieuwsgierig maakte naar wat hij me ging vragen. "Wil je... Ik vroeg me af..." Hij maakte een gebaar van mij naar hem en nog iets samenhangend. Wat hij ook aan me wilde vragen, hij leek het er niet uit te krijgen.

Ik besloot mijn vraag eerst te stellen. Iets dat Wanda en ik ook hadden besloten. Aangezien Sirius me ook haast geen seconde met rust liet, werd het misschien wel tijd dat ik het ging vragen. Ook al hadden we niet echt iets... En... Ach, als hij niet wilt hoor ik het wel! "Sirius, wil je mijn vriendje zijn?" vroeg ik, na een grote hap lucht te hebben genomen.


	20. Goeiemorgen, morgen, goeiedag

19. Goeiemorgen, morgen, goeiedag.

Ik stuiterde opgewonden op en neer op mijn bed. Mijn handen hoog in de lucht en mijn haren los in een wilde bos.

"Waarom ben jij zo blij?" vroeg Helena geïnteresseerd.

Ik had zijn ijzeren armband gekregen. De armband bestond uit schakeltjes en had zijn naam erop. Sirius had speciaal een paar schakeltjes eruit gehaald, toen ik het hem vroeg, voordat hij me die armband had gegeven.

"ANNA! ANNA! IK HEB GEWELDIG NIEUWS!" Wanda kwam de slaapzaal binnen gestormd en bleef verbaasd staan kijken hoe ik af mijn bed stuiterde en naar haar toe kwam gestuiterd. Ik duwde mijn armband in haar gezicht.

"Wow... Een hele mooie armband, net geko – IS HIJ VAN SIRIUS?!" riep ze net zo opgewonden als ik, toen ze zijn naam las. Ik knikte stralend. Ze sloeg haar armen om me heen en samen stuiterden we rond.

Eefje kwam de badkamer traag uit geslenterd. "Wie is er dood?" grapte ze, toen ze ons zag rond springen.

"Anna heeft een vriendje," verduidelijkte Helena.

"Oh? Wie dan?" vroeg Eefje gealarmeerd.

"SIRIUS!" gilden Wanda en ik in koor.

"Niet waar," zei Eefje ademloos.

"Wel," verzekerde ik haar trots.

"Neuh!"

"Jaaa!"

"O my God!"

"Echt hé!"

Ze kwam naar me toe gerend en sloeg net zoals Wanda haar armen om me heen, voordat ze Helena naar buiten stuurde. Ze wilde alleen met me praten, dat was wel duidelijk. Ik maakte onze slaapzaal geluiddicht zodat, als Helena aan de deur afluisterde, ze toch niets hoorde. "Dus het gaat sneller dan verwacht?" vroeg ze verbaasd.

Oh. Dat was waar ook... Eefje wist nog van niets. "Ik stop ermee," flapte ik eruit.

Eefje keek me geschokt aan, voordat ze naar Wanda keek voor bevestiging, die haalde haar schouders op. "Het is zo... Ze begint zich schuldig te voelen... En nog belangrijker ze wordt verliefd..."

"Is verliefd," verbeterde ik haar, voordat ik met mezelf begon te dansen.

Wanda en Eefje keken even zuchtend toe, alvorens ze de situatie te grappig voor woorden begonnen te vinden en strijk lagen.

"Je past toch wel op hé?" Eefje keek me na uitgelachen te zijn, serieus aan.

Ik knikte, ontroerd door haar bezorgdheid. "Zo goed als dat kan," stelde ik haar gerust.

"Dat zal niet goed genoeg zijn," mompelde Eefje duister.

Zenuwachtig liep ik, arm in arm met Wanda en Eefje, naar de Grote Zaal. Ik was Wanda aan het inlichten over alles wat Sirius me had verteld. Dat inlichten wilde eigenlijk zeggen; uitleggen wat ik heb gezegd, wat hij daarop heeft gezegd en wat ik daarna zei. Alleen al aan Sirius denken maakte me helemaal giechelig en zweverig... Wat zou dat zijn als ik hem straks echt zág? Zou ik flauwvallen? Waarschijnlijk. Kom ooop! Ik was zeventien uur zijn vriendín (ja, ik ben zielig genoeg om het uit te tellen) en iedereen wist het blijkbaar al. Wat was die Helena een roddeltante zeg... Ik moest vandaag al drie vervloekingen ontwijken... Hoezo oneerlijk? Leer tegen je verlies kunnen, dacht ik boos.

"Dus eigenlijk... mag hij me wel maar voelt hij zich niet goed genoeg?" vroeg Wanda, ons gesprek van anderhalf uur samenvattend in één zin.

Ik zuchtte gefrustreerd. "Ja, Wanda."

"Nou, dat wisten we al."

Ik grijnsde naar haar en ze glimlachte triest terug.

"Jullie zijn zo erg," draaide Eefje met haar ogen. Ik giechelde en trok hen mee de Zaal in.

"En wat zei ons patatje over Sirius?" informeerde ik.

Wanda haalde haar schouders op, na me een rare blik over dat 'patat' gedeeltje te hebben toegeworpen. "Hij zei niets. Echt waar, Anna, met de beste wil van de wereld. Maar ik kreeg niets uit hem. Toch niet over dat onderwerp," klaagde ze. "Volgens mij is er iets goed mis, want één hij werd lijkbleek en twee-"

Ik onderbrak haar. "Hij is nog niet helemaal hersteld, Wanda," schudde ik met mijn hoofd. De bleekheid verklarend.

Ze knabbelde aarzelend op haar lip. "Denk je?"

Ik knikte heftig.

"Waar hebben jullie het over? Waar hersteld hij nog van?" vroeg Eefje nieuwsgierig en niet-begrijpend.

Euh... "Van Wanda's versierpogingen. De arme jongen was er niet goed van," loog ik.

Eefje giechelde, terwijl Wanda me een boze blik gaf. "Er is niets mis met mijn versiertechnieken," beweerde ze, toen we neerploften aan onze tafel.

"Nee hoor," suste ik haar snel, voordat er een wereldoorlog III doorbrak. Ik schepte met een brede glimlach wat cornflakes in mijn kom en schonk er wat melk bij. Vrolijk kletsend over koetjes en kalfjes liet ik mijn blik de Griffoendortafel scannen.

Ik merkte net iets te laat dat ons gesprek doodviel om nu nog subtiel over een ander onderwerp over te stappen. "Wat?" vroeg ik, zenuwachtiger dan eerst onder Wanda's intense blik.

"We waren aan het discussiëren dat een obsessie nooit gezond is." Eefje nam me bezorgd op. "Zeker niet als die jongen een jongen is en al helemaal niet als die jongen een Marauder is..."

"Ik heb geen obsessie!"

"Ben je er zeker van?"

"Jezus, Eef."

Ze liet het daarbij, maar kon het niet laten om eens een blik over haar schouder naar Sirius te werpen, die vrolijk lachte naar James.

"Wat Eefje op haar eigen onhandige manier wilde zeggen," nam Wanda een hap lucht, "is dat er iets niet pluis is. Sirius Zwarts neemt geen vriendinnetjes, Anna. Alleen speelgoed."

Ik keek hen niet aan en besloot vijandig terug te staren naar mijn net verkregen vijandinnen. Was het zo moeilijk voor hen om te geloven dat ik iemand kon zijn waarop Sirius Zwarts heel misschien verliefd op kon worden? Het gaf me een enorme deuk in mijn ego, waardoor ik me omdraaide en op zoek ging naar Regulus.

"Anna, wees nou niet kwaad," smeekte Wanda. "We willen gewoon dat je goed nadenkt en dat je... Ik weet niet... Voorzichtig bent?"

Ik voelde mijn kaak verstrakken, toen ik Regulus had gevonden en Wanda hoorde. "Ja, weet je. Het is inderdaad onmogelijk dat een jongen verliefd op mij kan zijn. Je hebt volkomen gelijk, Wanda," siste ik. Ik stond op en liep ontzet naar Regulus toe. Naast hem neer ploffend gaf ik hem een zoen op zijn wang. "Morgen," blafte ik boos.

Regulus grinnikte. "Wazzup mjuh, boterbloempje?"

"Iemand trapte op mijn steel, nou goed?"

Hij gniffelde, net zoals een paar andere Zwadderaars. "Hoor je nou eigenlijk niet ontzettend blij te zijn aangezien je mijn broers armband draagt?" fluisterde hij in mijn oor.

"Hmpf! Met dat vervloekte ding begon al mijn miserie!"

Dat leek hem te verwarren. "Hoezo?"

"Nou. Eén, Eefje en Wanda zijn ongelooflijk wantrouwig. Want goh, ik weet niet hoor. Wie geeft er nou zoiets," ik knikte naar de zilveren armband, "aan mij? En twee, ik weet niet wat me bezielt!"

Regulus schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik zou jou zoiets geven als je niet zo'n dramaqueen was en op dat tweede-"

"Ik ben geen dramaqueen," ademde ik furieus.

Hij keek me met een blik van; dat ben je zo wel, aan. "En op dat tweede... wat heb je gedaan?"

Och Merlijn. Dat is waar... Ik had hem nog niets verteld over mijn ik-stop-ermee-plannen. Ik lichtte hem snel in en zag hem me aankijken alsof hij net Shakespeare in zijn onderbroek had gezien. "Ik snap inderdaad niet wat je bezielt!"

Ik liet mijn hoofd hangen.

"Je zit in zijn net vast!" klaagde hij. "Wat denk je dat je voor hem bent?"

"Zijn zoveelste stuk speelgoed, zeker?" gokte ik sarcastisch.

"Inderdaad!" brieste hij.

Een wolk van parfum wandelde langs ons. "Hey, Regulus," klonk een zwoele stem, die Regulus' blik meteen liet verzachten.

Rachel gaf Regulus een zoen op zijn kruin en schoof mij aan de kant zodat ze tussen mij en Regulus kon gaan zitten. Kréng. "We zaten hier midden in een conversatie!" riep ik uit.

Rachel ging met een vinger langs Regulus nek, terwijl hij sprak. "Ach, Anna... Weet je... We kunnen later nog altijd – euhm – converseren," bracht hij met verstikte stem uit.

"Urgh." Met een enorm humeur stampte ik de Grote Zaal uit, naar mijn leerlingenkamer om mijn tas op te halen om vervolgens boos vloekend naar mijn klaslokaal te gaan.

"Hee, sexy!" riep een stem. Mijn hart sloeg een slag over, maar ik dacht er niet aan om wat te flikflooien midden op de gang waar ik kwetsbaar was voor alle wraakzuchtige meisjes. Hij haalde me al snel genoeg in, samen met de rest van zijn clubje.

"He Pasterelli, hoe gaat het leven?" vroeg James, joviaal een arm om mijn schouders gooiend.

Mijn ogen vernauwden een beetje. "Steeds slechter."

Hij gniffelde, voordat iemand me aan mijn heup naar zich toetrok en zijn lippen op de mijne drukte. "Goedemorgen," groette Sirius me nog een keer, toen hij me losliet. Nog voor ik iets terug kon zeggen, waren ze alweer vertrokken.

"Ja, goedemorgen," mompelde ik tegen de lucht.


	21. Lijstjes

20. Lijstjes

Ik was nu al een dikke maand het vriendinnetje van Sirius Zwarts. Buiten de uitzonderlijke kusvaardigheden en de vervloekingen van de meisjes op de gang, die het niet pikten dat dé Sirius Zwarts met niemand – buiten mij – meer uitging, was hij niet zo anders als andere jongens. Hij was enorm attent en liet me me voelen alsof ik een prinsesje was. De kerstvakantie kwam eraan en Wanda was diep teleurgesteld in een jongen genaamd Remus. Nog steeds probeerde hij haar te ontwijken, ook al waren we er inmiddels achtergekomen dat zijn kop net zo op hol sloeg van haar als haar hoofd van hem. "Juffrouw Pastelle, een beetje minder gedagdroom graag. We willen wel dat u weet wat u moet opschrijven, niet?"

Mijn professor Dreuzelkunde keek me vriendelijk glimlachend aan.

Ik glimlachte dromerig terug, mijn gedachten losscheurend van die knappe jongen op wie ik steeds gekker werd. "Het spijt me, professor."

Hij knikte. "Mooi. Ik wil dat jullie een lijstje schrijven van wat jullie verwachten te krijgen in het nieuwe jaar of als kerstcadeautje."

Ik keek ongelovig naar Eefje, die gewoon haar schouders op haalde. "Kan leuk zijn."

"Goed. Neem allemaal jullie penbal en begin maar te schrijven!"

"Het is een balpen. Bal-pen," mopperde ik en deed wat me gevraagd werd. Ik gniffelde, toen ik een niet zo'n braaf ideetje kreeg. 'Wat ik verwacht van mijn ventje,' schreef ik opgewekt op.

1.Hij moet me af en toe verwennen

2.Hij moet me laten voelen als een prinsesje

3.Hij moet ab-so-luut een goed figuur hebben

Ik beet op de kant van mijn pen waarmee je niet schreef. Eefje gluurde eens naar mijn lijstje en sloeg een hand over haar mond om niet hysterisch te gaan giechelen.

"Punt 4 hij moet goed in bed zijn," fluisterde ze me toe.

Mijn houding werd identiek aan die van haar. Met mijn hand over mijn mond geslagen schreef ik het braaf op. "Hij moet goed kunnen zoenen," mompelde ik zachtjes.

"Jaaa," zuchtte Eefje dromerig.

Ik vernauwde mijn ogen, maar zei niets. We maakten zachtjes giechelend onze lijst af. Ik overlas uiteindelijk ons eindresultaat.

1.Hij moet me af en toe verwennen

2.Hij moet me laten voelen als een prinsesje

3.Hij moet ab-so-luut een goed figuur hebben

4.Hij moet goed in bed zijn

5.Hij moet goed kunnen zoenen

6.Hij mag niet langer voor de spiegel staan als jijzelf

7.Hij mag geen geurtje hebben

8.Mysterieus is altijd goed

9.Zijn wereld mag niet volledig om hemzelf draaien

10.Lief karakter

"En meisjes? Hoe staat-" begon de professor, voordat zijn mond openviel en Eefje snel het papier weggriste.

"We weten niet zo goed wat we willen, professor," zei ze met een engelengezicht.

Hij haalde diep adem en stak zijn hand uit. "Die lijst, meisjes."

Ik beet op mijn lip en schudde mijn hoofd naar haar.

"Meisjes..."

Eefje trok een moeilijk gezicht en gaf het stuk papiertje af. Ik kon wel door de grond zakken van schaamte, toen de professors ogen over de tien regels zweefden.

Zijn neusgaten begonnen te trillen. "Het is niet de bedoeling om te beschrijven wat je zoekt in een jongen als je een lijstje over kerstcadeautjes moet maken!" Blijkbaar was hij klaar met lezen...

"Zou je denken dat de Kerstman me zo'n man zou bezorgen?" mijmerde Eefje.

Ik grijnsde. "Ik denk niet dat James in een pakje gaat."

"Hmm. Ook – Hey!" protesteerde ze geschokt.

Ik gniffelde.

"Jullie gaan deze lijst tijdens het avondmaal voorlezen, meiden."

"Wat?!" riepen we in koor met een vuurrood hoofd.

"Maar professor-" begon Eefje geschrokken.

"Ssht," stak hij zijn wijsvinger in de lucht.

"Maar, maar..."

"SSHT. Jullie zullen het voorlezen. Het is dat of drie weken strafwerk." Na dat gezegd te hebben, wandelde hij opgewekt van ons tafeltje weg. Boos begon ik aan een nieuwe lijst. 'Hoe je je leerkracht het beste kan afmaken,' schreef ik opnieuw neer.

Voordat ik meer dan dat kon opschrijven, nam Eefje me mijn papier af en schreef haar eerste vijf punten op. Ik overlas ze en zette er nog twee bij van mij.

1.verzuipen in een kan water

2.Ophangen aan zijn duimen en wachten tot hij verhongert

3.overleveren aan Vilder

4.birren totdat hij zijn kont niet meer voelt en zelfmoord pleegt uit zelfmedelijden

5.uitschelden tot hij zelfmoord pleegt

6.hem castreren zonder verdoving

7.hem doodkloppen met die stomme leerboeken van hem

"Wat is er met jullie?" vroeg Wanda bezorgd, toen we naar haar toeliepen om samen naar de Grote Zaal te gaan.

"Baaldag," mopperde Eefje.

"James kan niet in een pakje," zuchtte ik, waardoor Eefje me een por gaf.

"Sirius heeft haar gedumpt," snoof Eefje.

"Nietus."

"Gaat hij doen als hij weet hoe je me pest."

"Tss. Zaag niet zo en vraag grotere pakjes aan de Kerstman zodat James erin kan."

"Zodat James waar in kan?" vroeg een vrolijke stem nieuwsgierig.

Eefje werd even bleek en draaide zich tegelijkertijd om met mij. "James," zei ze nep opgewekt.

Ik wuifde naar hem, maar liep naar Sirius toe om mijn armen om hem heen te slaan en hem een zoentje op zijn lippen te geven. Sirius grijnsde naar me.

"Wel? Waar moet ik in?" James keek van mij naar Eefje, naar Wanda.

Wanda keek geschrokken en meed Remus' blik. "Hee. Laat mij erbuiten," mompelde ze en racete weg.

Ik deed mijn mond open om haar terug te roepen.

"Ik ga wel," verzekerde Eefje me.

Ik kreeg grote ogen. "Eefje," waarschuwde ik haar, maar ze was al weg. Godver-

"Wel?" drong James aan.

Ik stak mijn neus in de lucht. "Een meisje verraad haar vriendin niet."

James vernauwde zijn ogen en wilde iets zeggen.

"Gaffel, ik zou nou toch echt denken dat je blij zou zijn als er over je geroddeld werd door knappe meisjes."

James hield zijn hoofd schuin. "Zo kan je het ook zien," haalde hij zijn schouders op. "Laten we gaan eten!" juichte hij en spurtte samen met Peter weg.

Ik zuchtte. Jongens. Zwijgend liep ik met Sirius en Remus naar de Grote Zaal. De jongens hadden het over hun huiswerk (raar, maar waar) en ik zat met mijn gedachten bij mijn lijstje dat ik zo meteen moest voorlezen.

"Anna?" fluisterde Sirius, zijn lippen raakten mijn vel aan juist onder mijn oor.

"Hm-hm?"

"Wat scheelt er?"

Oh. Ik grimaste. "Dat kom je zo meteen wel te weten," mompelde ik, voordat Eefje me van Sirius wegtrok. "Enige ideeën om weg te geraken?" vroeg ze me.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Nee. Niet echt," jammerde ik.

"Ik wil die lijst niet voorlezen!"

"Ik wel of wat?"

"Het is jouw lijst!"

"Ook de jouwe!"

"Meer de jouwe!"

"Ik ga hem echt niet alleen lezen, Eef."

"Fifty-fifty?"

"Deal." We schudden elkaar de hand en keken met een bang hartje toe hoe iedereen ging zitten en wachtte totdat het eten zou verschijnen. De deuren gingen dicht en onze professor van Dreuzelkunde kwam overeind. "Ik heb hier twee dames die ons graag hun lijstje willen voorlezen," kondigde hij aan. Iedereen keek rond wie die twee dames waren, terwijl wij steeds dieper wegzakten.

Ik nam een grote hap lucht en kwam uiteindelijk overeind en probeerde naar niemand te kijken. Eefje jammerde iets en kwam ook overeind. Gelukkig moest ik de titel niet voorlezen, maar ik werd net zo rood als zij. "Wat wij verwachten van ons ventje is dat hij ons af en toe moet verwennen," beet ze de spits luid en duidelijk af.

"Hij moet ons laten voelen alsof we prinsesjes zijn." De meisjes juichten opgewekt om die zin, waardoor mijn krakende stem niet zo opviel.

"Hij moet absoluut een goed figuur hebben," las Eefje.

Mijn mond viel open in horror. "Ik ga dat echt niet zeggen," fluisterde ik Eefje toe.

Eefje trok een wenkbrauw op en giechelde zachtjes in haar hand. Ik werd nog roder (als dat al mogelijk was) en struikelde over mijn woorden. Zodra ik zei dat hij ook goed moest zijn in bed begon zowat alle jongens te joelen en mompelden meisjes hun medeleven. We maakten snel ons lijstje af om daarna zo laag mogelijk te gaan zitten.

"Oh. Ik schaam me," jammerde ik.

Eefje knikte. "Ik me ook."

"Ja! Nou jij hoefde niet te bekennen dat je af en toe eens een potje goede sex wilt," siste ik haar toe, waardoor Wanda in luid lachen uit barstte. Even keek iedereen in onze omstreken haar bevreemd aan, voordat ze mee lachten.

"Geweldig," merkte ik sarcastisch op.

"Bedankt, Wanda."

Wanda knikte naar ons, maar was niet in staat meer te doen. Met de rollende tranen over haar wangen viel ze van haar stoel. Bezorgd sprong ik overeind. Wanda rolde gewoon lachend over de grond heen en weer. Met een klein hartje ging ik weer zitten. Eefje en ik waren de enige die geen eetlust meer hadden.


	22. Bezorgd

21. Bezorgd

"Heb je mijn T-shirt gezien?"

"Waar is mijn broek?"

"MIJN SOK! IK ZOEK MIJN RODE SOK. HEEFT ER IEMAND DIE GEZIEN?"

"EN MIJN KNUFFELKOE?"

"Waar is nou mijn hutkoffer?"

"HIER!"

"Wat heb je gevonden?"

"Het T-shirt, de broek, een rode sok en een knuffelkoe. Die zitten allemaal in een hutkoffer," somde ik op.

"Ooooh," zei Eef bewonderend, voordat ze om zich heen keek. Opeens verward dat ze haar knuffelkoe en haar T-shirt had gevonden. "En... mijn roos?"

Ik fronste. Had Eefje wel een roos? Ik glansde hulpeloos om me heen. Nope, op het eerste zicht zag ik er geen. Ik stuurde Wanda een vragende blik, maar ze haalde alleen haar schouders op.

"Weet het ook niet," mompelde ze.

"Ja, je weet wel," begon Eefje ongeduldig. "Die roos die ik van James heb gekregen?"

Ik voelde me even blanco. James? Was ze nou wéér bij James? Ik zuchtte gefrustreerd, ze moest weten waar haar grenzen lagen. En bij twee gebroken harten op één semester, daar lag heel duidelijk haar grens. Nog een keer en ze ging eraan was iets waar ik heel zeker van was.

"Die heb je weggegooid," zuchtte Wanda. "En vertrappeld."

Eefje pruilde. "He, balen," mompelde ze zachtjes, voordat ze verder ging met pakken.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en besloot dat ook maar te doen. Ik zou het wel in James' kop stampen dat hij Eef met rust moest laten. Ik ging haar echt niet weer aan elkaar lijmen!

"Wanda, je vergeet je pantoffels," merkte ik op, toen ik klaar was en op mijn bed zat te wachten op de rest.

"Oh ja," mompelde ze en stak haar pantoffels in een bijzakje van haar koffer. "Iedereen klaar?" vroeg ze nepopgewekt.

"Wanda," zuchtte Eefje. "Je bent nog erger dan ik met je liefdesverdriet."

"Liefdesverdriet?" herhaalde ze ongelovig.

Eefje knikte ijverig, terwijl ik haar een waarschuwende blik toewierp. "Kom op, het valt van je gezicht te lezen. We weten best dat Remus je pijn heeft gedaan enzo, maar dat is nu alweer een maand geleden en denk je niet dat het tijd wordt dat je je daarover zet?"

Wanda's lip trilde en ik gaf Eefje een mep tegen haar achterhoofd. "Moest dat nou?" siste ik.

"Ja, moest dat nou?" herhaalde ze, terwijl ze met een pijnlijk gezicht over haar hoofd wreef.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Kleinzerig kind.

De treinreis verliep maar moeizaam. Wanda was boos op zowel mij als Eefje. Waarom op mij, weet ik niet. Waarschijnlijk omdat ik 'fysiek geweld gebruikte om Eefje mentaal van iets te overtuigen'. Waar dat op sloeg wist ik niet precies, maar toch bleef Wanda van die dingen tegen ons mopperen. Ik had eigenlijk een beetje schrik dat ze binnenkort haar mouwen omhoog zou doen om ons te laten zien hoeveel krassen ze wel niet op haar armen had. Maar zo zat Wanda niet in elkaar, toch? Bezorgd strompelde ik de trein uit. Ik had Sirius deze week niet gezien. James zei dat het iets met zijn familie te maken had... Regulus was er ook niet meer. Al twee weken niet meer en ik was doodongerust. Ik praatte er tot vorige week hele uren over tegen Sier. Bezorgd dat er iets met mijn Reg gebeurd was.

Ik zuchtte en glimlachte naar mijn ouders, toen ze me toezwaaiden. Ik draaide me om naar Wanda en Eefje om tot de ontdekking te komen dat Wanda al wegwaggelde. Gefronst keken Eefje en ik haar na. "Het gaat echt niet goed met haar," merkte ik op.

Eefje schudde haar hoofd en bekeek me sceptisch. "Had je daar de hele treinreis voor nodig?"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Duh. Mijn hersencellen zijn nou eenmaal zo traag."

"Hey!" protesteerde ze. "Er is geen reden om grof te doen."

Uhu, whatever. Helemaal uit mijn humeur omdat ik Sirius en Regulus niet had gezien en ook omdat ik geen afscheid van Wanda had kunnen nemen, liep ik naar mijn ouders toe en knuffelde hen.

"Alles goed met mijn prinsesje?" fluisterde mijn moeder in mijn oor.

Ik knikte stralend, al probeerde ik wel de armband van Sirius te verstoppen onder mijn mouw. Natuurlijk moest mijn pa het al zijn opgevallen. Hij had echte haviksogen. Verschrikkelijk gewoon.

"Een vriendje?" vroeg hij kalm.

Mijn ma hield haar van me af en kreeg opeens tranen in haar ogen.

Ik voelde hoe ik rood werd. "Mam, alsjeblieft," mompelde ik bietrood.

"Mijn kleine meisje wordt groot," snifte ze, voordat ze pa knuffelde.

Ik kuchte. Hallo? Ik sta hier, hoor.

Pa klopte wat onwennig op haar rug. "Het komt wel goed, schat." Hij bestudeerde mij. "Toch, Anna-Marie?"

Ik knikte snel. Uhu. Alles om hier uit te kommen.

"Hee! Anna!" riep een stem.

Ik kreunde inwendig. Nee, niet nu. Ik beet op mijn lip en draaide me om. "Ja, Potter?"

James fronste even om mijn toon, zich waarschijnlijk afvragend wat hij nu weer fout had gedaan. "Kan ik je even lenen?"

Ik keek over mijn schouders naar mijn ouders. "Excuseer me eventjes," zei ik beleefd, zoals ik het had geleerd en liep op James af. "Wat, nou? Straks denken ze nog dat je mijn vriendje bent," siste ik hem toe.

Opeens leek hij erg tevreden met zichzelf. "Mocht je willen, engel."

Ik gaf hem mijn meest moordlustige blik die ik had.

"Oké, oké. Schiet me niet dood. Probeerde alleen maar aardig te zijn," stak hij zijn handen in de lucht.

"Sorry. Wat wilde je zeggen?" Ik beheerste mijn stem perfect, ook al kostte het me enige moeite.

"Ik moest van jouw vriendje zeggen dat; hij je snel zou zien," dreunde hij op.

Ik keek hem diep in de ogen en voelde me opeens miserabel. James' ogen flitsten nerveus heen en weer, zoals altijd wanneer hij zenuwachtig was of voor Sirius een excuus op hing. Hij had helemaal niets gezegd. "Wanneer heb je hem het laatst gezien dan?" Een deeltje van mijn pijn vloeide in mijn stem, waardoor James me nieuwsgierig aankeek.

"Zonet."

"Is hij hier?" siste ik ontzet.

James trok een gezicht. "Euhm. Ja."

Ik duwde hem opzij en keek om ons heen. "Waar dan?"

"Anna."

"Waar?"

"Hij heeft even wat tijd nodig," zuchtte hij, voordat hij zich omdraaide.

"James!" riep ik half gepikeerd.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd alleen maar.

"Je gaat me nu zeggen waar hij is of ik kom met je mee, hoor je me," zei ik streng.

"Oh, nee, jongedame," grinnikte mijn moeder in mijn oor, waardoor ik een sprong in de lucht deed en haar ongelovig aan keek. "Jij gaat mooi mee naar huis."

"Maar-" begon ik en wilde James weer een preek geven, maar hij was weg. Verloren gegaan in de menigte. "Verdomme!"

Mijn moeder gaf me een bestraffende blik.

"Ik bedoel: Pannenkoeken met siroop!"

Ze grijnsde naar me en samen vertrokken we naar huis. Ik voelde me nu nog rotter dan daarnet. Hoezo Sirius had tijd nodig? Ik beet op mijn lip. Dit klonk zo niet goed.


	23. Een gebroken hart, maar geen chocolade

22. Een gebroken hart, maar geen chocolade

Het was pas de tweede dag van de kerstvakantie dat ik iets van Sirius Zwarts hoorde. In plaats van me een mail te sturen belde hij me. Wat ik al heel apart vond. Had James wel een telefoon? Ik besloot die vraag maar te negeren. Als hij me wilde bellen was dat prima. Zo kon ik beter naar hem roepen. Maar zoals gewoonlijk verdwenen al mijn voornemens als sneeuw voor de zon. Ik kon alleen nog maar zuchten, toen ik zijn stem 'Anna?' hoorde roepen.

"Sst. Moet heel Londen je horen? Je mag gerust op normaal volume praten," antwoordde ik rustig, mezelf bedwingend om de telefoon geen meter van me weg te houden.

"Hoor je me nog?" vroeg hij dan maar normaal.

Ik grijnsde. "Ja."

"En nu?" fluisterde hij zacht. Ik spitste mijn oren om het op te vangen.

"Ja, hoor."

"Boeiend," vond hij.

Stilte.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en leunde met mijn hoofd tegen de muur. "Sirius?"

"Hm-hm."

Ik aarzelde even, maar gooide het er dan toch maar uit. "Waarvoor heb je tijd nodig?"

Het was weer even stil aan de andere kant van de lijn en ik kon gestommel horen. Een bezorgd gefluister en dan een 'sst' van Sirius. "Anna, dit is echt niets om over de parafoon te bespreken."

"Telefoon," verbeterde ik hem somber. "En wat is er mis mee? Is het zo erg dat je het in mijn gezicht moet zeggen?"

"Anna," mompelde hij vermoeid.

"Sirius," zei ik dringend. Dat was het moment dat mijn moeder binnenkwam. "Is dat het vriendje?" wilde ze weten.

Ik wierp haar een woedende blik toe.

"Ik wist niet dat je kwaad werd," mompelde ze, voordat ze me alleen liet met Sirius aan de telefoon.

"Was dat je moeder?"

Ik maakte alleen nog maar een instemmend geluidje. Hij ging het uitmaken hé. Ja, het zou wel zoiets zijn. Ik beet op mijn lip en probeerde niet te huilen. Zeiden mensen niet dat je pas weet hoeveel van je een persoon houdt als je hem niet meer hebt? Wel ik vind dat ik nu ook al enorm veel van Sirius hield... Wat ging dat zijn als hij me dumpte? Ik zou nog erger zijn dan Eefje en Wanda tezamen, schatte ik.

Sirius klonk bezorgd nu. "Anna?"

"Ja?" mompelde ik. "Weet je, Sirius, ik moet ophangen, mijn pa wenkt me." Voordat hij kon protesteren legde ik de hoorn op de haak. Ik bleef er even naar staren en voelde hoe precies al het leven uit me liep. Mijn adem kwam als schokken en ik wilde niet dat één van mijn ouders me zo zouden zien, dus spurtte ik de trap op, gooide mijn kamerdeur dicht en plofte op mijn bed om eens goed uit te huilen. Want, als hij het ging uithalen... Ik wist niet zeker of ik dat ging overleven.

Nu pas besef ik hoe dramatisch ik vanmorgen was, dacht ik terwijl het avondeten. Sirius ging me vast niet dumpen, waarom zou hij dat doen? Misschien had hij even genoeg van de wereld enzo...

Ook al hoorde die gedachte me op te peppen, dat deed het niet. Als hij genoeg van de wereld had... Jezus, ik zat wel op de wereld hé! Dan was hij mij ook zat. Ik wilde niet dat hij me zat was. Ik wilde dat – Urgh. Konden mijn ouders nou niet stoppen met staren? Dat liet me heus niet beter voelen hoor. "Ik heb geen honger," deelde ik hen mompelend mee. Mijn stoel schraapte luid over de grond, toen ik de keuken uit liep.

Ik hoorde mijn ouders bezorgd mompelen. Ook dat nog. Wedden dat mijn moeder binnen dit en vijf minuten me achterna zou komen?

Ik kreeg gelijk. Ik had nog maar net de kans gekregen om op mijn bed te zitten en een boek open te slaan, toen mijn moeder zachtjes op de deur klopte.

"Kom binnen," nodigde ik haar uit.

Met gebogen hoofd kwam ze naar me toe. Ze ging naast me zitten en keek geïnteresseerd naar mijn boek. "Wat lees je?" vroeg ze lief.

"Romeo en Julia."

"Oh. En een goed boek?"

Ik knikte. "Gaat wel."

Ze knikte ook en haalde diep adem. "Anna-Marie, scheelt er iets?"

Ik glimlachte opbeurend naar haar. Ik kon dit missen als kiespijn. "Ja, mam. Ik ben alleen een beetje gestresseerd, denk ik," zuchtte ik.

Ze glimlachte begrijpend. "Waarom dan?"

Ik besloot het op het boek te steken. "Nou kijk. Romeo heeft net Julia's neef doodgeschoten en nu is hij verbannen... Maar hij gaat eerst nog naar Julia... Dus zit ik nu vol met stress of ze hem nou gaan oppakken of niet. Want als ze dat doen, voordat hij bij Julia is..." Ik eindigde mijn zin niet, maar keek alleen maar gevaarlijk naar mijn boek.  
Mijn moeder lachte. Ze trapte erin. "Je gaat veel te hard op in die dingen, Marie."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

"Dus voor de rest is er niets?"

"Nee, mam."

"Alles oké, met het vriendje?"

Ik knikte opnieuw.

"Wat is zijn achternaam trouwens?"

Oh-oh. "Zwarts."

"Ben je met Regulus?!" Haar stem ging een octaaf hoger van verbazing.

Ik hoestte. Met Regulus?! "Hij is mijn beste vriend, mam."

Ze kreeg een bezorgde rimpel op haar voorhoofd. "Dan is het dus die Sirius? Die was nooit erg aardig tegen je, Marie..."

"Ik word graag 'Anna' genoemd, mam. Zoals je heel goed weet. En... Nou... Hij is nu wel aardig," antwoordde ik vaag.

Mijn moeder schudde lachend haar hoofd en gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd. "Kijk wel een beetje uit met hem, oké schat?"

Ik glimlachte braaf en zodra ze weg was begon ik een brief aan Regulus te schrijven.

_'Lieve Reg,_

_Ik zou je moeten kapseizen. Waar zit je nou weer? Toch niet bij die Rachel hé? Ik zweer het je als ik je daar moet komen halen..._

_Maar goed, ik had me zo voorgenomen om niet te preken en dat zal ik ook niet doen!_

_Geweldig ben ik toch?_

_Reg, weet jij misschien wat er met je broer scheelt? Ik maak me nogal zorgen... Hij... Nou... Ach laat maar. Ik weet niet wat ik ervan moet vinden. Misschien hebben jij, Wanda en Eefje wel gelijk. Misschien moet ik me maar gewoon aan de weddenschap houden en mijn hart aflsuiten, zodat ik hem kan voltooien. Misschien is dat maar het beste voor iedereen... Behalve voor mij dan, maar dat valt nog wel mee. Wat ik nu voel, voelt ook ongeveer als een gebroken hart. Al heb ik nu nog geen chocoladeijs nodig. Zou dat echt je hart aan elkaar lijmen?_

_Volgens Eefje doet het wonderen... Maar bon, ik ben niet echt van plan om het te gaan uitproberen. Ik heb mijn hart het liefste in één stuk._

_Hoe gaat het met jou Reg?_

_Waar zit je?_

_Je maakt me nog bezorgder dan die broer van je, weet je!_

_Wil je me alsjeblieft terugschrijven als je mijn brief krijgt? En hem niet negeren zoals al mijn andere brieven?_

_Zou je dat voor me willen doen? Ik reken op je, Zwarts!_

_Jouw Anna_


	24. Verspil geen tranen

23. Verspil geen tranen aan iemand die het niet waard is

_Aan mijn geweldige Anna,_

_Ik weet niet wanneer ik je weer kan schrijven, dus ik doe het maar nu. _

_Waar breek jij nou weer je hoofdje over? Natuurlijk zit ik niet bij Rachel. Ik zet ergens de bloemetjes buiten, dus maak je over mij maar geen zorgen. Ik heb Knijster die voor me zorgt._

_Wat er met Sirius is, weet ik niet. Hoewel pa onlangs wel is overleden. Dat is ook ineens de reden waarom we een week vroeger naar huis mochten. Niet dat Sirius er echt kapot van was..._

_Anders dan dat zou ik het niet weten._

_Buiten dan dat... Je weet wel... Speelgoedje beu, speelgoedje weg._

_Mijn broers lijfspreuk._

_Serieus, ik heb het hem eens ooit op zijn bureau zien kalken. Anna, alsjeblieft wees voorzichtig voor me, wat er ook gebeurd. Wanneer je me ook terugziet. Laat je niet doen. Verspil geen tranen aan iemand die het niet waard is (jup, durf eens te huilen om mij, schat en ik kom bij je spoken!)._

_Ik ben trots op je voor het feit dat je geen gebroken hart wilt. Dan zit er dus toch wat verstand in dat kopje van jou! Geweldig. Je bent nog niet helemaal verloren._

_Met mij gaat alles goed, Anna._

_Waar ik ben, is van geen belang. Ik ben veilig en voel me goed, dat is alles wat telt, toch?_

_En lieve schat, natuurlijk wil ik dat voor je doen. Ik beantwoord deze brief toch?_

_Maar jezus, gedraag je eens als een Ravenklauwer?!_

_Ik zit in één van mijn Zwadderaar buien en heb het even moeilijk._

_(Hehe, je kent me hé.)_

_Stuur maar niet terug, ik weet niet of ik wel kan antwoorden._

_Liefs,_

_Reg._

Ik glimlachte om zijn brief. Erg ver kon hij niet zitten, aangezien mijn uil nog geen halve nacht weg was geweest en me had wakker getikt, door met zijn snavel tegen de ruit te bonken. Hij was in orde. Ik sloot mijn ogen van gelukzaligheid, maar de slaap vatten kon ik niet meer. De huisuil vloog vanzelf weer naar buiten, om te gaan jagen waarschijnlijk.Na vijf minuten had ik het ijskoud en deed ik het raam weer dicht. Ik stopte de brief in de doos bij al mijn andere brieven van Regulus en ging in mijn warme bedje liggen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en verloor mezelf in een wereld van fantasie. Ik verzon mezelf in een verhaal, zodat ik niet al te veel kon piekeren. Vannacht was ik een meisje zonder familie, dat haar ware prins op het witte paard tegen kwam. Smoor verliefd was ze, totdat die prins zei dat hij -

Verdorie, dan was ik toch bezig...

Met wallen onder mijn ogen deed ik die middag de voordeur open in mijn pyjama, dat bestond uit een te groot T-shirt en een grote boxershort.

"Goedemorgen!" groette een fanatieke Eefje me.

Ik geeuwde. "Slechtemorgen, eerder."

Ze fronste naar me en trok aan iemands kraag, zodat die ook voor me stond. Wanda! "Wij komen je stelen," verkondigde ze.

"Nu?" vroeg ik stom.

"Natuurlijk niet. Als jij zo naar de Marauders gaat, lopen ze gillend weg," zuchtte Eefje. "Buiten Peter natuurlijk, die is dat gewend omdat hij zo'n gezicht iedere morgen in de spiegel ziet."

"Eef," zei Wanda bestraffend. "Wees eens aardig."

Eefje rolde met haar ogen. "Weet je, Wanda. Anna gaat er niet dood aan als je haar een goedemorgen wenst."

Dit keer rolde Wanda met haar ogen. "Goedemorgen Anna, waarover heb jij liggen piekeren?"

Ik lachte zachtjes en knikte zowel Wanda als Eefje toe. "Nergens over. En komen jullie alsjeblieft binnen? Het is hier ijskoud," mompelde ik. Ik sloot de deur achter hen en gebaarde dat ze me de trap op moesten volgen. "Waarvoor komen jullie me stelen?" vroeg ik hen, toen we in mijn kamer beland waren. Wanda lag naast me op het bed en Eefje lag gezellig op ons. Met haar enorm gewicht.

Nee, grapje. Ze woog zo goed als niets.

"Nee, nee, nee. Dat gaat niet pakken," schudde Eefje haar hoofd.

Wanda glimlachte opbeurend naar me. "Vertel jij maar eerst wat je op je hart hebt liggen."

"En op je lever," grijnsde Eefje, waardoor Wanda en ik naar haar keken alsof er zonet een aap op haar kop de salsa had staan dansen.

Ik besloot het hen maar te vertellen. "Volgens James heeft Sirius meer tijd nodig."

Eefje draaide zich met een ruk om, waardoor ze nu op haar buik lag en ik uit het bed tuimelde. "Hoezo hij heeft tijd nodig? Anna, dat klinkt niet goed," zei ze ernstig, terwijl ik weer overeind klauterde en op het rand van mijn bed ging zitten. Ik had het koud dus sloeg ik mijn dekbed om me heen.

"Alsof ik dat niet weet."

"Eefje," zuchtte Wanda vermoeid. "We moeten haar opbeuren, haar niet in een depressie duwen."

"Hey!" protesteerde ze. "Dat deed ik helemaal niet."

"Wel."

"Niet."

"Wel."

"Kindjes."

"Sorry," excuseerden ze zich allebei. Ik glimlachte naar hen.

"Heb je al met hem gesproken?" vroeg Wanda zacht.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "De tweede dag van de vakantie belde hij me op. Waarom precies weet ik niet, want veel zinnig kwam er niet uit."

"En zei hij er toen iets over?" Wanda was één en al ernst, waar ik haar dankbaar om was. Ze begreep mijn dilemma tenminste. Natuurlijk, want ze had er zelf één. Net dezelfde.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Hij zei alleen dat dit niet iets was om over de telefoon te bespreken."

Wanda trok haar gezicht net iets te laat weer in de plooi, waardoor ik de bezorgdheid nog net kon opvangen. Zij vond het dus ook niet goed klinken.

Ik liet mijn hoofd hangen en zuchtte. "Nu mijn vraag, waarom zijn jullie hier?"

"Ah, Remus geeft een kerstfeestje en we zijn allemaal uitgenodigd. We mogen daar blijven slapen. Naar het schijnt heeft Remsu een kast van een huis," taterde Eefje opgewekt verder.

Oh. "Dus ik ga vanavond naar een kerstfeestje?"

Wanda schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, dat is morgen. Het is morgen pas kerstavond, weet je nog wel? Vanavond kom je bij mij slapen. Samen met Eefje."

"Ah!" Mijn gezicht klaarde helemaal op. Een sleepover! Geweldig!


	25. Remus' huis

24. Remus' huis

Wanda woonde in een bescheiden huisje. Je zag zo dat ze geen geld in overvloed hadden, maar ook niets tekort. Wanda's slaapkamer was groot genoeg voor ons drieën. Ze had een groot tweepersoonsbed waar we alle drie in konden. We hadden de hele avond waarheid, durven of doen gespeeld. Waarbij we de raarste opdrachten moesten uitvoeren. Uiteindelijk waren we om vier uur 's ochtends doodmoe en zijn we in slaap gesukkeld. Alleen maar om de volgende dag om één uur 's middags wakker te worden en erachter te komen dat we haast te laat waren!

"Zit even stil, Anna," smeekte Eefje me, terwijl ze een dikke laag lipgloss op mijn lippen smeerde. Alsof ik dat zelf niet kon! Blah! Vervolgens maakte ze mijn ogen op en niet veel later keek ik in de spiegel van een echt model. Nou ja, zover dat ging met mijn bos haar. Mijn ogen straalden.

"Je moet styliste worden," complimenteerde ik haar.

Ze knikte grijnzend. "Nu ga ik mijn ogen doen en jij moet je nog omkleden. Alsjeblieft blijf af je gezicht!" riep ze me na, toen ik lachend de badkamer uitliep, Wanda's slaapkamer in.

Wanda had een simpel blauw jurkje aangetrokken. Ik had maar een heupbroek en een gewoon truitje, dat mijn schouders liet zien. Maar voor een feestje met de Marauders vond ik het goed genoeg. Wanda floot, toen ik mijn outfit aan had.

"Als hij je nu niet bespringt weet ik het ook niet meer," bewonderde Eefje mijn outfit, alleen maar een paar momenten later.

Ik bloosde, terwijl ik in de haard stapte. "Remus' huis," sprak ik luid en duidelijk en liet het stof vallen. Ik passeerde een eindeloos aantal haarden en kwam uiteindelijk tot stilstand bij een die in een hoekje van een heel lichte kamer stond.

Ik was van plan om mijn entree modieus te houden, maar jammer genoeg besloot Eefje veel te snel achter me aan te komen en botste op me op.

"Auw! Anna! Wat doe jij hier nou nog?" vroeg ze geshockeerd, toen ze op me lag in de haard. We zaten allebei nu onder de as.

"Wat doe ík hier nog? Eefje, je moet me wel de kans geven om hier uit te stappen! En nou vlug voordat Wan-"

"Oef," mompelde een tweede persoon die op me geland was.

"Wanda, als je het niet erg vind van me af te gaan," mompelde ik nors.

Wanda knikte braafjes en kroop van me af. Ze stak haar hand uit naar Eefje, die hem vast pakte en zich overeind hees. Ik liet me overeind trekken door hen allebei en al mopperend klopten Eefje en ik het roet van ons af.

Nog steeds een beetje... assig kwamen we in de woonkamer aan.

"Sirius!" hoorde ik Remus roepen. "Ze zijn er! Breng James trouwens ook maar mee!" Remus stond voor de sofa, toen we binnenkwamen. Wanda glimlachte opeens spontaan en liep naar hem toe om hem een kus op de wang te geven.

Remus wist niet hoe hij daarop moest reageren dus gaf ik hem ook maar een zoen zijn wang. Ik knipoogde naar Wanda, toen ze me dankbaar aankeek. Vervolgens kusten we iedereen in de kamer of die binnenkwam. Ik wilde Sirius een deftige zoen geven, maar hij draaide op het laatste moment zijn hoofd weg. Gekwetst trok ik me terug, maar kon het opbrengen om weer naar Eefje te wandelen alsof er niets gebeurd was. Zij pakte mijn hand vast en kneep erin. Ik glimlachte naar haar.

"Wat heeft hij?" fluisterde ze in mijn oor.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Geen idee. Regulus zei dat het misschien iets te maken had met zijn pa of zo."

"Wat is er dan gebeurd?" vroeg ze geshockeerd.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Tien punten voor tact," zei ik sarcastisch.

Eefje trok een woops-gezicht en we luisterden sinds dat moment 'enthousiast' naar Remus en Wanda die de sfeer een beetje aangenaam probeerden te houden. Ondertussen dwaalden mij gedachten af. Ik voelde me angstig en gekwetst. Waarom mocht ik hem nou geen zoen geven? Waarom draaide hij zijn hoofd weg? Viel het alleen mij op dat nog niemand een woord tegen me had gezegd? Dat alle Marauders me steeds afkeurende blikken toewierpen? Wat had ik gedaan? Zou hij weten van de weddenschap? Ik was van plan hem dat vandaag nog te zeggen, maar... Als hij het al wist, was dat dan waarom?

Ik beet op mijn lip. Ik stond op en liep regelrecht op Sirius af. "Kan ik jou even spreken?" vroeg ik dringend.

Remus schudde waarschuwend zijn hoofd naar me, achter Sirius' rug. Ik fronste naar hem, waardoor Sirius achterom keek.

"Wel?"

Sirius haalde zijn schouders op en sjokte de woonkamer uit, de trap op. In een soort van salon ging hij binnen en bekeek me vragend. "Ja?"

Ik probeerde nog steeds niet te laten zien hoeveel zijn koelbloedigheid me pijn deed. "Wat is er aan de hand?" Ik wilde het sterk laten klinken, maar het klonk maar als zacht gefluister.

Zijn ogen verzachtten even en zochten iets in de mijne. Of hij het heeft gevonden of niet, wist ik niet, maar zijn ogen verhardden haast meteen weer. "Geen idee, vertel jij het mij maar," gebood hij.

Ik liet mijn hoofd hangen. "Waarom doe je zo?" kon ik alleen maar vragen. Ik wilde het hem wel vertellen, heus! Maar... Ik wist dat als ik het deed het gedaan was.

"Is het waar wat Regulus zei?"

Mijn hoofd schoot omhoog. "Regulus?" Mijn mond werd droog. Nee, nee, nee. Nu moest ik wel.

"Ja, Reg, ja. Dat je niet bent wie je ons doet geloven?" barstte hij los.

Mijn ogen werden groter. "Heeft hij dat gezegd?"

"Je, Pastelle, dat heeft hij gezegd. En nu wil ik van je weten of het waar is." Hij zei het opeens weer zo kalm, alsof het hem allemaal niet kon schelen. Ik ging op de rand van de tafel zitten en zuchtte.

"In het begin van het schooljaar sloot ik met Regulus een deal," begon ik krachtig. De kracht haalde ik waarschijnlijk uit de plotselinge razernij die ik voelde voor mijn beste vriend. Hoe durfde hij dit achter mijn rug tegen Sirius gaan klikken?! Hoe durfde hij? "Ik beweerde dat ik wel degelijk..." Ik zweeg en keek hem onderzoekend aan.

Hij leek één en al geduld. "Ja?"

"Ik zei dat ik je hart wel kon breken. Regulus vroeg of ik dat wilde bewijzen." Ik staarde nu naar mijn schoenen.

"Dus ik was een weddenschap?" Hij bleef hier zo verdomd kalm bij! Betekende ik wel iets voor hem? Ooit? Een heel klein beetje? Gewoon... Iets?!

"Ja," bibberde mijn stem.

Toen ik weer opkeek viel de deur met een klik dicht. Nou, dat was het dan. Ik krulde op in één van de sofa's en huilde totdat ik dacht dat mijn oogbollen uit mijn kassen zouden drijven.


	26. Doornroosje gaat winkelen

25. Doornroosje gaat winkelen!

"Anna? Lieve schat, je gaat er ooit uit moeten komen," hield Wanda vol aan mijn deur.

"Ga een aap vlooien."

"ANNA."

Sheesh. "Wat?"

"Jullie gedragen jezelf als een stelletje kleuters. Je wist dat het ooit uit zou komen, dus kom er nou alsjeblieft uit voordat ik denk dat je iets aan het doen bent met je toverstok wat eigenlijk niet de bedoeling is," smeekte ze.

Ik stak mijn kop nog verder onder mijn hoofdkussen. Nu was ik nog een gek ook, wel bedankt. Zou ik de cheque voor bewezen diensten nu al uitschrijven of later? dacht ik geërgerd. Ik sjokte naar de deur, keilde hem open en duwde mijn toverstok in de handen van een verbeisterde Wanda.

"Veel plezier," zei ik, terwijl ik mijn mouwen om hoog deed. Vervolgens liet ik haar mijn buik inspecteren. Dat was toen Remus de gang over liep en verbaasd bleef staan kijken. Vervolgens trok ik ongegeneerd mijn trui helemaal uit zodat ze mijn rug ook kon zien, daarna mijn broek. "Goed gekeurd? Niets fout gedaan met mijn toverstok? Mooi," sneerde ik, voordat ik de deur weer dicht smeet. Ik was slecht gezind en dat mocht iedereen weten. Maar nog voordat ik de deur goed en wel had dicht horen vallen, zakte ik er tegen neer en begon opnieuw te huilen.

"Anna?" fluisterde Wanda helemaal over haar toeren. "Alsjeblieft, praat met me. Alsjeblieft?"

"Gaat het wel helemaal goed?" klonk Remus' bezorgde stem. "Moet ik iemand gaan halen?"

Ik trok mijn trui weer aan en kroop – serieus, ik kroop – naar het bed dat Remus me had geleend en kroop weer onder de lakens om mijn gezicht in mijn hoofdkussen te drukken.

Wanda's stem klonk luid. "Vind je het erg om je eigen deur in te beuken? Ik denk dat ze langzaam doodgaat," merkte ze op.

Remus zuchtte. "Wanda, misschien wilt ze even alleen zijn?"

"Remus!" barstte Wanda ongelovig los. "Ze is al twee dagen alleen! Helemaal alleen!"

"Misschien is dat niet genoeg?"

"Niet genoeg? ZE ZIET ER NIET UIT!"

Remus' stem klonk nog bezorgder nu. "Weet je wat, laten we eerst wat thee drinken zodat je kalmeert en dan komen we terug," suste hij. Wanda stribbelde maar weinig tegen, toen ik hun voetstappen hen weg hoorde voeren.

Ik zuchtte en zette de wekkerradio op en luisterde naar de muziek voor een aantal minuten, voordat een groot lawaai de kamer binnen stormde. "Hey!" riep ik, met een betraand gezicht.

"Sorry prinses," excuseerde James zich sarcastisch en gooide de gordijnen open, waardoor ik mijn ogen dicht kneep. Ik had al twee dagen lang geen zonlicht meer gezien. "Maar jij hebt lang genoeg Doornroosje gespeeld. Hup. Naar beneden en wat eten jij, voordat Sirius helemaal een hartaanval krijgt!"

Ik klemde mijn tanden op elkaar. Sirius een hartaanval? Ik voelde een golf van bezorgdheid door me heen gaan, ook al wist ik dat James het alleen maar figuurlijk bedoelde.

"Doe nou niet zo koppig. Trek iets aan, ga iets eten en ga dan alsjeblieft douchen. Het is overmorgen Nieuwjaar, dat wilt je toch niet missen?"

Ik zie geen enkel probleem waarom ik het niet zou kunnen missen, dacht ik zachtjes. "Ga je bezem poetsen, Potter."

James zuchtte vermoeid. "Kijk, er is geen reden om je uit te hongeren. Sluipvoet heeft zich opgesloten in de bezemkast met Remus' stripboeken over één of ander raar kind met blond haar en een papegaai, dus je kan best komen eten."

Ik keek hem aan alsof mijn teddybeer zonet op zijn hoofd had gekotst. "'Een raar kind met blond haar en een papegaai?" herhaalde ik.

"Ja, Frommeke of zo. Kom je nu eten? Voordat Wanda Remus nog meer kopzorgen bezorgd?" Ik had James Potter nog nooit zien smeken en het was best interessant.

Ik wachtte rustig af. Had hij nog iets te zeggen?

"Toe?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en kroop uit mijn bed en trok een jeans aan. Al sukkelend met de knop van mijn broek liep ik naar de hal op blote voeten. Ik hoorde James geërgerd mompelen over smeken voordat hij me volgde.

Beneden was het maar rustig. Wanda zat te hyperventileren dat ik misschien een depressie had tegen Remus. Toen ik passeerde glimlachte ze opgelucht, maar ging toch door. Volgens mij wilde ze gewoon iets om Remus mee op te eisen. En als mijn depressie haar daarmee hielp, zou ze dat wel gebruiken. Alles was eerlijk in liefde en oorlog, toch?

"Ga toch zitten," zei James tegen me, toen we in de enorme keuken waren aanbeland. Hij deed alsof het zijn huis was. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en ging rustig zitten. De tafel was nog gedekt dus ik smeerde op mijn gemak een boterham. Ik negeerde James' gestaar.

"Dus," begon hij, zodra ik door had dat ik niets tegen hem ging zeggen.

"Jup."

"Wat?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Sheesh, doe een beetje voort?

"Hoe kon je?"

Ik keek op door de toonverandering in zijn stem. Zijn ogen stonden koud, waardoor ik mijn boterham liet vallen. Ik had hem al maanden niet meer zo naar me zien kijken. Mijn kaak verstrakte. "Wat?" vroeg ik schor.

Hij gooide een stuk perkament op tafel. "Dát."

Ik pakte het aan. _'Ze is niet wie je denkt dat ze is, Zwarts.'_ Dat was alles? Ik herkende het handschrift meteen en voelde me leeg worden. Boos stond ik op en liep naar Remus' uil die een kooi had in de tuin. Ik griste het stuk perkament mee en toverde een veer en inkt tevoorschijn. Op een muur schreef ik snel en in een warrig handschrift. _'Als je overleeft wat je dan ook maar aan het doen bent, je bent nadien zo dood, Reg. Zo dood. Hoe kon je?'_ Ik bond het aan de uils poot en liet hem vliegen.

James stond met een aandachtige blik in de deuropening naar me te kijken.

Uiteindelijk hadden de meiden me zover gekregen om cadeautjes met hen te gaan kopen. Aangezien ik er nog geen had (door mijn staking) en zij hun cadeautjes met kerst niet hadden opengemaakt omdat ze vonden dat ik erbij moest zijn. Dus nu gingen we onze kerstcadeautjes opendoen op één januari. Wat ik best vond.

We liepen dus over de Wegisweg en ik had al voor iedereen cadeautjes behalve voor Sirius. Wat moest ik hem nou in godsnaam kopen? Weet je wel niet hoe moeilijk het is om een cadeautje voor je vriendje te kopen?

"Oooh," ademde Eefje bewonderend. Ze stopte vlak voor me, waardoor ik op haar botste. Ik was vandaag nogal stil en somber geweest, maar toen ik zag waar ze naar keek, grijnsde ik.

Ik liep naar binnen en vertelde tegen de meneer achter de toonbank wat ik wilde. Ik had dan toch iets voor Sirius gevonden! Eigenlijk wist ik niet eens of het we de bedoeling was dat ik hem nog vriendje noemde... En of ik nog een cadeautje voor hem moest kopen. En dan zeker zoiets... Ik beet op mijn lip en vertelde de tovenaar wat hij erin moest graveren.

Wanda keek over mijn schouder mee en grijnsde. "Het is prachtig," fluisterde ze. Ik knikte. En duur. Enorm duur. Maar dat was hij wel waard, daar was ik zeker van. Met een brede grijns liep ik de winkel uit.

"Zo jij bent vrolijk," merkte Eefje op, die aan de overkant van de winkel op ons stond te wachten.

"Ze heeft een cadeautje voor Sirius gevonden," deelde Wanda haar mee. Ik knikte en haakte mijn armen in die van hen, waardoor mijn tassen (die ik vast had) allemaal pijnlijk tegen onze benen botsten. Ons daar niets van aan trekkend, wandelden we de Wegisweg af.

"Optrekken met jullie meiden maakt iemand dorstig," zuchtte Eefje dramatisch, terwijl ze ons meetrok naar een kroeg. Ik schudde lachend mijn hoofd, door het porren van Wanda in mijn zij.

"Stop het," giechelde ik, al lachend en struikelend gingen we de kroeg binnen.

We pikten een van de weinige nog lege tafeltjes in en bestelden drie boterbiertjes. "Hoe gaat het nou eigenlijk met jou en Remus, Wanda?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Twee dagen in totale afzondering leven, was toch niet iets dat ik je aan zou raden. Je miste alles.

Wanda bloosde. "Ik begin tot hem door te dringen."

Eefje knikte bevestigend. "Dankzij mijn laag uitgesneden bloesjes."

Wanda en ik bekeken haar alsof ze uit het gekkenhuis was ontsnapt en besloten daar niets op te zeggen. Remus was zo niet en dat wist ze maar al te goed. Alhoewel... Ze wist niet waarom Remus niets met Wanda wilde. "Dat is goed nieuws," zei ik glimlachend. Mijn opgewektheid vloeide om de één of andere reden weer uit me weg.

Ze knikte. "Al heb ik hem nog niet kunnen overtuigen," zei ze veelbetekenend. "Maar dat lukt me nog wel."

Ik knikte ook. Daar was ik van overtuigd. Als iemand dat kon, was het Wanda.

Eefje werd opeens vuurrood en keek naar haar kop met boterbier. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen naar haar en zag dat ze vanuit haar ooghoeken iemand in de gaten hield. Ik volgde haar blik en mijn mond viel open. Wat – Wat deed hij hier? Ik voelde mijn hele lijf veranderen in ijs. What the hell? Woedend stond ik op.


	27. Liefde is als een horrorfilm

26. Liefde is als een horrorfilm

"Anna? Wat ga je -" begon Wanda te vragen, maar Eefje hield me al tegen. Ik wilde op hem afstormen die del naast hem mijn vuist laten ontmoeten. Wat. Deed. Sirius. Met. Rachel? Ik duwde Eefje van me weg, negeerde Wanda's protesten en nam twee boterbiertjes mee. Met een hart dat in stukken werd gescheurd keek ik even toe hoe Sirius Rachel zoende. Geweldig. Had die bitch niet genoeg met één Zwarts? "Ahum, excuseert u me even," zei ik, terwijl ik tussen beiden kwam met een stalen gezicht. "Volgens mij is er iets mis in deze scène voor me," merkte ik snugger op.

Sirius keek met grote ogen van mij naar Rachel. Alles aan hem schreeuwde 'betrapt'. "Anna? Wat doe jij hier?"

"Boterbier leeg gieten," knipoogde ik, voordat ik één beker over Rachel heen gooide en de volgende op Sirius. "En durf nog eens bij me in de buurt te komen," fluisterde ik in zijn oor, voordat ik dramatisch – maar snel, want ik was er zeker van dat als ik nog een paar minuten langer hier zou blijven ik in elkaar zou storten – de kroeg uit. Zodra ik buiten was, begon ik door de sneeuw te rennen. Ik liep een willekeurige winkel binnen, gooide wat Knoeten op de toonbank en schoot de haard in. Het laatste wat ik zag waren Wanda en Eefje's bezorgde gezichten.

Ik stapte, helemaal in tranen, uit de haard bij me thuis. Mijn familie keek verbaasd op. Blijkbaar was het vergadering. "H-hoi," fluisterde ik zachtjes. Mijn achternicht kwam op me toegesneld en knuffelde me.

"Wat scheelt er?" vroeg Kim zachtjes.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en drukte op de plek waar haar hart zat met mijn wijsvinger.

"Oh, meisje toch," zuchtte ze. Ze knuffelde me nog harder en loodste me de woonkamer uit. We liepen de trap op en kwamen terecht op mijn kamer. Ik kon me niet herinneren om de deur open te hebben gedaan, blijkbaar was ik te veel in tranen geweest.

"Wat is er gebeurd? Ik dacht dat je samen was met Zwarts?" vroeg ze me nieuwsgierig. Ik nam een kussen in mijn armen en knuffelde het plat.

Ik knikte.

"Heeft hij je geslagen?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

Ze snakte naar adem. "Hij is vreemd gegaan!"

Zo ongeveer... Ik knikte.

"Meisje toch! Welke vervloeking moet ik op hem afsturen?" Kim was een kei in vervloekingen. Ze kon echt alles. Maar ik wilde Sirius niet vervloekt zien... Helemaal niet! Hij was geweldig zoals hij nu was. Urgh. Die gast had voor mijn neus Rachel gezoend (Regulus' Rachel!) en ik kon niets anders doen dan denken hoe knap hij was? Merlijn, waar was ik mee bezig? Ik vertelde Kim zachtjes het hele verhaal. Ik begon in de trein, toen ik die deal met Regulus had gesloten tot nu.

Toen ik klaar was bekeek ze me afkeurend. "Je weet dat dat niet de bedoeling is, Anna-Marie. Hij verdient het misschien wel, maar hij voelt zich nu vast net zo rot als jij."

"Dus gaat hij maar op een ander?!"

"Misschien is dat de enige manier die hij kent?"

"Als dat zo is... dan..." Ik barstte weer in snikken los.

Dit ging een lange kerstvakantie worden.

Het was pas toen ik weer afgezet werd op het station in Londen, dat ik weer tijdsbesef kreeg. Ik snoof en wurmde me door de menigte om een plaatsje te zoeken in een lege cabine. Was iedereen dit jaar naar huis gegaan ofzo?

Ik zuchtte en sloot mezelf uiteindelijk op in een coupé.

Zoals ik al verwacht had, duurde het niet lang voordat ik gestoord werd in mijn momentje van rust.

"Mag ik erbij komen zitten?"

Ik negeerde die stem. Nope. Dat mag hij niet. Moest hij geen meisje gaan aflekken of zo?

"Anna?" fluisterde hij, terwijl hij naast me neer plofte. Ik draaide mijn hoofd zo, zodat ik naar buiten kon kijken. Alsjeblieft, laat me nou toch gewoon alleen.

Hij zuchtte en bleef een tijdje stil zitten, zodat ik me steeds meer en meer bewust van hem werd. Deed hij het erom?

Godzijdank, vonden Eefje en Wanda me toen en redden me van die vervloekte hond.

"Sirius? Mogen we even met ons Anna praten?" vroeg Eefje niet al te vriendelijk. Ze trok hem overeind en gooide hem haast op de gang. Hoe ze het klaar speelde weet ik niet, maar hij lag in ieder geval op zijn gezicht, toen ze de deur dicht schoof. "Ik zei het je toch?"

Ik keek op. "Wat?" fluisterde ik, mijn ogen opeens weer vol tranen.

"Dat ik iedereen aan kan," glimlachte Eefje snel, terwijl ze me knuffelde. Ik wist heus wel dat ze bedoelde dat ze het me zo had gezegd dat Sirius me dit ging flikken. Ik deed zijn armband af, deed de deur open en gooide hem voor James' voeten.

Hij keek verbaasd op. "Anna? Is dit niet wat drastisch? Sirius is-"

Zodra hij zijn naam uitsprak deed ik de deur weer dicht en plofte vermoeid neer op de sofa om de rest van de treinreis te slapen. Met Eefje in mijn schoot en met mijn hoofd op Wanda's schouder.


	28. My happy ending?

27. My happy ending?

We wandelden de Grote Zaal in alsof die van ons was. We genoten van het feestmaal, luisterden braaf naar de preek van Perkamentus en gingen vervolgens slapen. Dat allemaal doorliep ik gevoelloos, gedachtloos en de bezorgde blikken van mijn vriendinnen negerend. Zodra ik de zachte matras onder me voelde, ging ik in een bolletje liggen en sloot mijn ogen. Allerlei beelden schoten door mijn hoofd, voordat ik opeens rechtop zat. Ik was zo egoïstisch geweest, dat het me niet eens op was gevallen dat ik Regulus niet meer had gezien. Waar zat die? Ik schoot in mijn pantoffels en deed mijn badjas aan.

"Anna? Wat doe je?" mompelde Wanda slaapdronken.

Ik beet op mijn lip. "Ik ga even naar het toilet," vertelde ik haar, moeiteloos liegend, voordat ik naar buiten liep. De leerlingenkamer uit.

Voor Regulus zou ik gerust met Sirius gaan praten. Regulus was een echt persoon, met een echt karakter. Dat kon je van Sirius totaal niet zeggen... Met een zucht dwaalde ik in de gangen rond. Steeds stilstaand, wanneer ik iets dacht te horen. Me in een donker hoekje drukkend, zodra Vilder of zijn kat voorbij kwam. Uiteindelijk, nat twintig minuutjes, kwam ik aan bij de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Ik plofte daar op de grond en bleef zo zitten, totdat ik wist dat één van de Marauders naar buiten zouden komen. Met behulp van hun Sluipwegwijzer of zo. Sirius had me daar alles over verteld, best handig zo'n ding.

Ik werd niet teleurgesteld. James kwam naar buiten gestrompeld in niets meer dan een boxershort. Nou, een badjas had ook nog gemogen, dacht ik sarcastisch. Ik geeuwde en hij gaapte me aan.

"Ja?" mompelde hij slaapdronken.

"Kan ik Sirius even spreken."

"Anna," zuchtte James, "dat is momenteel niet het beste wat je kan doen..."

"Ah nee?"

"Nope."

Oh. De genialiteit van die jongen, mompelde ik geïrriteerd in mijn hoofd. "En waarom niet, Bambi?"

James grimaste. "Omdat, lieve Anna, Sirius boven aan het mokken is en we er geen beweging in krijgen. Met dank aan jou natuurlijk."

Ik fronste. Dit klopte totaal niet... Waarom zou Sirius mokken? Dit was toch wat hij wilde?! James stak zijn hand naar me uit. "Wil je het zelf zien?" vroeg hij zacht.

Ik aarzelde even, voordat ik zijn hand aan nam. Ik wilde weten wat er aan de hand was. En ik had mijn toverstok bij voor het geval dat – Oh. Nee. Geen toverstok. Shit. James loodste me de leerlingenkamer in en de trappen op van de jongensslaapzaal.

"Gaffel," klaagde Sirius, toen we voor zijn bed stopten. "Ga nou toch eens slapen," mopperde hij geïrriteerd. "Ik heb geen knuffelbeer nodig ofzoiets."

"En wat van een vos?" vroeg James, met een duidelijke grijns in zijn stem, voordat hij naar zijn bed strompelde erop neerplofte als een bizon van honderd kilo en meteen sliep.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Rare kwiet.

"Vos?" mompelde Sirius, terwijl hij rechtop ging zitten. Zijn adem stokte. "Anna?"

Ik deed onwillekeurig een stap terug. "Sirius?"

"Ja?" fluisterde hij, maar nog voordat ik kon antwoorden trok hij me op zijn bed. Ik slaakte een zacht gilletje.

"Laat me los. Laat me los," siste ik boos. Ik wilde dit niet. Ik was boos en dat ging niet in zijn armen.

Ik kon geen derde keer 'laat me los' sissen omdat zijn mond de mijne in beslag nam. Ik hield mezelf twee volle seconden stil, voordat ik aan zijn hongerige kus toegaf. Mijn handen vonden hun weg naar zijn haar, zijn lippen hun weg naar mijn oor. Ik zuchtte en drukte hem terug. "Sirius. Je kan je hier nu eens echt niet uit zoenen," fluisterde ik zachtjes. Het feit negerend dat de helft van de jongens op de slaapzaal opeens niet meer snurkten. Erg subtiel hoor, gasten.

"Anna," zuchtte hij en ik ging met een hand over zijn wang. Ik stopte halverwege. Ze waren nat. Had hij gehuild? Ik fronste en keek recht in zijn ogen, die gitzwart leken in het donker. Hij keek terug en trok me hebberig dichter tegen zich aan.

Deed hij dit bij al zijn meisjes? Mijn ogen vulden zich voor de zoveelste keer die dag met tranen. Wat had hij met me gedaan? Ik leek net een defecte kraan of zo. Hij veegde de tranen van mijn wangen, zodra mijn ogen overliepen. Hij boog zich naar me toe. Ik dacht eerst dat hij me weer ging zoenen, maar hij boog zich om in mijn oor te fluisteren. "Het spijt me. Ik had het niet moeten doen, dat was zo stom," fluisterde hij zacht.

Ik slikte. En of het stom was! Dat moest hij me niet vertellen...

Aan zijn stem kon je horen dat hij op het randje van wanhopig zat. "Anna, ze geraakt nog niet eens tot je enkels. Ik... Hou van je?" Het klonk onzeker en mijn adem stokte even, voordat ik hem aanviel.

Dat was precies wat ik moest horen. Dat hij van me hield, dat Rachel totaal niet aan me kon tippen en dat ik van hem was. Ik trok mijn lippen terug van de zijne om een kusjespatroon naar zijn oor te maken. "Ik zie je veel liever," fluisterde ik zachtjes, toch nog steeds onzeker, in zijn oor.

Hij merkte dat ook en in een vlotte beweging lag hij op me en drukte zijn gewicht zwaar op me. Zijn rechterhand speelde met mijn haar, terwijl zijn andere hand het klaar kreeg om mijn badjas uit te doen en het deken op ons te leggen, zodat ik het niet koud zou krijgen – alsof dat zou gebeuren, terwijl hij op me lag. Mijn handen gleden over zijn gespierde borstkas en hij bewoog zijn hoofd zo, zodat er een pluk haar uit zijn ogen verdween.

"Anna," fluisterde hij opnieuw. "Je bent echt de enige, begrijp dat dan toch."

Ik sloot mijn ogen, toen hij me liet zien hoe overtuigend hij wel niet kon zijn. Met zijn lippen op mijn kaaklijn, raasden de vlinders door mijn buik. Hoe had ik ooit kunnen geloven dat hij me zoveel pijn zou doen? Opzettelijk?

Nee, er moest iets gebeurd zijn, fluisterde een stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Ik drukte het weg en liet me volledig wegvaren op mijn wolkje van geluk. Mijn handen zaten weer in zijn haar, toen we helemaal buiten adem stopten.

Ik kon hier heus wel aan wennen.

Sirius stak een pluk haar achter mijn oor. "Waarom kwam je eigenlijk naar hier, Anna?" fluisterde hij nieuwsgierig, om de slapers niet opnieuw wakker te maken.

Oh ja! "Sirius, weet jij waar Reg is?" fluisterde ik even zacht terug.

Zijn kaak verstrakte onder mijn hand, waardoor ik meteen alert was.

"Anna," begon hij zuchtend. Mijn hart zonk.


	29. Epiloog

Okay mensen. Dit was het dan. Bedankt voor jullie steun!

Ik weet dat het einde een beetje plots is, maar ik werd het stiekem een klein beetje beu. Ik heb ervan proberen te maken wat ik kon en ik hoop dat jullie het verhaal echt leuk vonden om te lezen.

Dank je!

* * *

Epiloog

Ik voelde me uit elkaar gescheurd. Ik was ontroostbaar. Niets wat Wanda of Eefje me zouden zeggen, kon me troosten. Buiten Sirius was er niemand die een glimlach op mijn gezicht kon toveren. Mijn hart was uit mijn lijf gescheurd en werd er alleen weer in geplakt toen hij in het beeld kwam.

Ik zakte ergens neer op de grond, me niet bewust van mijn omgeving. Ze hadden zijn lichaam niet gevonden... En hij was nu al meer dan drie maanden vermist.

Zelfs ik begon het langzaamaan op te geven. Waar was hij? Waar was Reg? Mijn beste vriend? Mijn held op het witte paard? Mijn prinsje?

Ik snikte en veegde de tranen ruw weg. Niet weer. Ik leek net een waterval, wat was er nou mis met me? Ik deed niets anders dan huilen tegenwoordig.

Ik was nog nooit zo neergestort als nu.

Maar dan leek het ook nog nooit zo onvermijdelijk dat ik Regulus waarschijnlijk nooit meer terug zag. Nooit meer.

Dat is een enorm lange tijd, dat besefte ik ook.

Ik legde mezelf op mijn rug, op de plek waar ik hem een half jaar geleden nog bruisballen had gevoerd, en barstte in luide snikken uit. Het was niet eerlijk! Waar was hij? En waarom was het laatste dat ik tegen hem had gezegd, dat hij dood ging zijn? Zo dood?

Ik meende het helemaal niet! Het was niet mijn bedoeling om...

Ik legde mezelf in foetushouding en begon nog harder te huilen. Ik sloeg mijn armen om me heen en liet me volledig gaan.

Het was natuurlijk Sirius die me een uurtje later vond. Mijn tranen waren al opgedroogd en ik kon aan mijn vriendje's gezicht zien dat het moeilijk was voor hem om me zo te zien lijden. Hij ging naast me liggen en sloeg zijn armen om de mijne heen. Zo bleven we een tijdje liggen, totdat ik de moed verzameld had om mijn verdriet achter me te laten.

Regulus en het lege gat dat hij achter liet zal ik altijd bij me dragen, maar ik had Sirius nu en samen geraakten we er wel door. Ik gaf hem een hand, terwijl we weer naar het kasteel liepen. Voordat ik naar binnen wandelde draaide ik me om en liet mijn gefluister met de wind meezweven; "Ik zie je graag, Reg".


End file.
